Mother of Lost Demons
by mummy okumura
Summary: Luna has locked up her tragic past for 9 years, After a fateful encounter, she end's up taking in Rin who is on the run after escaping his execution after failing his exorcism exam, after Mephisto appears to retrieve or exterminate Rin, he never dreamed he would bump into the 'Lost subject' The half demon lost for 13 years. What will happen when Luna's past is revealed? OCx?
1. Chapter 1 - A Fateful Encounter

Hi guys, this is my first all Blue exorcist fanfic an my second fanfic so please be nice, this is more or less complete so i'll update regularly after proof readin and spell checking. Please comment and favorite if you like the story.

Also, YET AGAIN! this started out as a short one-shot idea but as I wrote it, got idea after idea and now I have almost 30 pages to proof read, section off and upload lmao. I can honestly say I don't know where it all came from, I must be reading to many other angst hurt/comfort stories so every idea I've had has had its dark moments.

Rated T for language and later chapters are a little gory.

I have never been to the Japanese Film Festival so it's based on fiction, the only thing I do know if is the time its held.

If your wondering about any odd names I gave my OC's, their is a reason/meaning behind everyone of them ^^

Hope you enjoy xxx

disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist and an not affiliated with any of the events mentioned, The OC's are my own and any resembelance they have to exisisting people is purely coincidential.

* * *

It was incredibly busy at the Celtic Hog Roast stall at the international film festival in Japan's capital, especially for the owner Luna who was reaping the rewards of her hard work, it had been the best decision of her career as a trader to come here as in the 4 weeks she had been here, she had pulled in more than she had in the past year back home in England and their was still another week to go. But at that moment everything was going wrong! Luna turned to the temps she had hired and barked out orders.

''ASUKA, YUKA! CUT UP MORE MEAT! SAYO, MAKE MORE STUFFING AND GRAVY AN THEN GET BACK TO SERVING! KIMI', IF YOU DON'T SPEED UP YOUR NOT GETTING PAID! AIO...GOOD WORK, KEEP IT UP!''

in unison, the 4 girls shouted ''HAI JOHNSON-DENKA!'' and smirked down at what they where doing.

The use of the honorific ,which literally translates to 'your highness', made a vein bulge on Luna's forehead. Yes she was hard on the four girls and didn't mind reminding them who was in charge but if she didn't, they would laze around when she wasn't paying attention. A part of why they adressed her like this was because her being 5ft 8, she towered over the girls who where all under 5ft. It was also because, as they had described it, they thought she had an almost worrior princess look about her with her slightly muscular yet slender physique, ebony hair that she kept tied up for work, her chizzled features, high cheekbones, almost unaturally fair complexsion and wide, deep oceon blue eyes that, much to her irritation, could never conceal the emptieness that resided behind them. Althoguh a little air headed sometimes, she had an undeneyable grace only obtaind from self-discapline.

She found their comparison of her to a princess comical as most of the time, under her chef whites, she wore a black tank, artfully rippd skinnies and almost knee high army style boots complete with steel lining. Her appearance aside, her past and childhood where far from fairytale-like. In her 28 years, she have never revealed the tormented darkness of her past to a single soul, before shortly after she turned 17, her life was a dark, tortured blurr that Luna could only force down into the darkest shadows of her very soul, box up and lock away. Sometimes those memories tried to haunt her, try to plunge her over the edge and into insanity, but she was strong, strong enough to let it shape her soul today, giving her the caring personality she didn't like to admit she had. Even thoguh she knew she was a kind person, she was half demon, born of the king of gehenna. her demon heratige manifested in the shape of her slightly pointed ears, sharp canines and the slick black fur covered tail that protruded from the baise of her spine and ended in an unruelly tuft she had previously tried to tame. Dispite her relentless attempts to quil the hair that protruded from her tail end, the mess would not be tamed even after she almost burned it off with streightners and wasted bottle after bottle of product in her fruitless quest. as she thoguht of the appndage, it shifted in its concealment which was down her trouseer leg where it wrapped around her ankle, the tuft hastily shoved down her boot to conceal it properly.

She had met others like herself, all of whom where born of different demon kings, all of whom had had their powers sealed in some form of weapon at birth. Although she had met so many, she was the oldest and the first to be discovered by humanity. If their where anymore who where older than her, she had yet to meet them.

At that moment she was thinking of her latest group of minions and her thriving buiseness, She had iherited this buiseness from someone she had known breifly, someone who had offered her a guiding hand in one of her darkest hours, As the memory tried to surface, she hastily shoved it back down where it belonged and focused on her latest temps.

Dispite being bossy to an almost unfair level, she paid them well and when they had quieter moments, she treated them to snacks and drinks from the other stalls, not that she had to pay for them half the time as even here, even here on the other side of the world, traders where good to each other and gave generous discounts, if not complete freebies. Asuka and Yuka had been working hard but would loose track of what they where doing easily, Kimi was an overly pampered rich brat who thought she would take on some temporary work to replace her gold plated phone that her parents had confiscated from her for being a brat, this was obvious in how she was lazy with work and the way Luna over heard her complaining about the pay not being good enough dispute it being far more than she would get in any other job at her age here in Tokyo. Aio was a little treasure, she was determined to work hard and earn the money she needed to go on a school trip that her parents couldn't afford. Needless to say, Luna took her right away, not just for her hard work , but because she wasn't afraid to admit it when she first met her when she approached Luna asking about a job, Luna took an instant liking to the girl as she wasn't afraid to admit that she was in a time of hardship. She wished more kids had this kind of attitude.

Luna pulled the rag that was hanging out of the back of her jeans and wiped her forehead with it, even though she had been doing this for 10 years, the heat still got to her.

Luna was 28 although she didn't look a day past 21, she had waist long jet black hair that was uncontrollable if it wasn't attacked with a hair drier and her straighteners for an hour or so, seeing as she wasn't willing to give up the what little sleep she got for it, she just drew it all back into a twist and left on piece to hang free on one side of her face, in its natural shape, it waved and curled slightly at the bottom. Considering being a 28 year old woman who ran a thriving burntness, she dressed and sometimes acted like a rebellious teenager. she had decided that she would try her luck and bring her 'taste of Britain' pork roast service to Japan, not just because it seemed promising but because she had always wanted to go, after a successful summer working her way through 4 huge music festivals, she had scraped enough to pay for her work visa, accommodation and travel for the month, she had also called in a massive favour and borrowed all the equipment she needed while over here from an old friend, although it wasn't ideal but it was enough to run her buseness as usual and saved her the scary price of bringing her own equipment over here. It was also a potential goldmine as at this festival, you could triple your prices and no one would bat an eyelid at the expense as it was what people expected here. Because of this, she was raking in 9 times the profit she usually did. The market and interior parts of the film festival where thriving, apart from up until her stall had been open for an hour right through until close, her stall would have a line of at least 20 people 90% of the time.

The grind went on, serving customer after customer, putting on a sickly-sweet, polite attitude smiling like a maniac, she mechanically continued her service. As usual, about 30 minutes before the end of the day, every muscle in her body was screaming in protest and her feet where on fire. As the buzz died down and the flow of customers slowed to a point that the girls could manage easily on their own, Luna was able to go for a quick walk to the other stalls to get herself and the temps some treats, she noticed a figure staring at her from the alley opposite the street, the dirty ragged clothing and shifty stance suggested some homeless creep, she narrow her eyes, 'was he staring at her?' She thought, maybe he was just hoping to get some free left overs at the end but he didn't show any signs of meaning to approach her. He just observed.

She couldn't read his expression as his head was tilted down and was shadowed by his hood pulled low over his face. The only thing she could make about the figure was that he was definitely a young male and she vaguely recalled seeing him stalking up and down the street over the past few days. She brushed it off, doing a mental shrug and muttering 'whatever' to herself, she returned to her stall, arms filled with free treats she had politely intimidated out of the tiny women who owned the sweet dumplings stall. After returning to her stall, she was pleased to see that in the short 15 minutes that she had been gone, all thebrad rolls she had for that day where gone and a small amount of meat was left. She handed out the sqewered dumplings, counted out the girls wages and handing it to them sending them on their way,. She began doing the routine close down which involved scooping the remaining food into a plastic container, scraping the hardened layer of pork that had formed on the bottom off her hotplate, cleaning every surface and giving the floor a brush and mop before grabbing all today's intake, stuffing it messily into her bag along with the days left overs in its container with a pair of chhopsticks and locking up the little wooden hut.

She had remembered the boy from earlier and decided she would pass the food onto him if he was still hanging around. That aside, alls she could think of was her bed back in the apartment she had rented from a couple who where currently backpacking somewhere in Brazil. She couldn't wait to get back and flop on the couch, assuming her room mate and fellow trader hadn't sold out as she had and was late getting back, she was never in the mood for a lecture from the barely understandable woman who wore far to much make up for her age. That was one of the conditions upon coming here, she couldn't afford a single accommodation but the rent of this apartment split in half was more than affordable. She smiled to herself thinking of the forever irritated middle-aged polish lady who served a variety of polish foods. She had been surprised to hear about what she sold as their was someone back home who sold the same thing on all the markets she did, admittedly, Kasia's sausages where nothing on what she got back home from the porty man who couldn't seem to smile enough, particularly around her as she couldn't help but return his overly happy, almost childlike greetings. It wasn't always fun living with the old woman as she felt like she should play mum to her and Luna often found herself being told not to slump at the dinner table and not to leave her used bath towel on the bathroom after taking her usual quick showers, valuing her rest more than she did taking the time to tidy up after herself. She found this amusing but it did irritate her considering the woman wasn't much more than 10 or so years older than her. Maybe it was the fact that when she wasn't being professional, she had the mentality and attitude of a rebellious 20 year old herself, she could get away with it as she looked 21 and never lost her love for the rebellious rocker look. Mentally, their was a bout a 50 year difference as the late 30's lady acted 20 years older than she was.

She looked in the direction of the alley from earlier but saw no sign of the homeless boy. She couldn't help but hope he was Ok and had found some decent shelter for the night, at the same time wondered how he had gotten there, he had the air of someone who was to young to be on the streets. She brushed it off as she knew all to well how people can end up homeless for things completely out of their control. A slight smile pulled her lips as she thoguht of how someone hwo was the daughter of Satan could actually give a damn about these kinds of things.

As Luna turned down the little alley that made a nice short cut to her temporary apartment that was adjacent to the one where she had seen the boy, she was suddenly rammed into from behind and found herself crashing down to the floor. Before she could turn around to see her attacker, the person grabbed her bag and started running. With adrenaline pumping and anger going from zero to 60 in point 5, she jumped to her feet and gave chase, cursing and shouting ''little brat, you chose the wrong person to try and steal from!'' as she chased the figure down the long alley, she recognised the faded, tattered jeans, scuffed boots that where falling apart and the grey hoodie that had more holes in it than Swiss cheese. She was amazed at the speed of the boy, she could run much faster than any professional runner and yet the homeless boy remained out of her reach even while he staggered every couple of paces, most likely throguh exhaustion. irritation peaking, she leaned forward and was flat out sprinting, another jolt of adrenaline rushing through her system as she never get a chance to run this fast as her speed would actually alarm any onlookers. She caught up to the boy and grabbed him by the wrist, she stopped and pulled at the boy with all her strength, making his writs click out of place and his legs falter and fly up in front of him before his entire body hit the floor with a dull thud. He let out a a weak shout at the pain of the colission as Luna sat on his back, pulling the arm she held into an armlock and twisting slightly, pressing his face into the floor and stopping him from being able to move.

''alright kid, your going to sit tight for a moment, I'm calling the pol...''

''DONT'' the boy yelled, the sudden panic and, to her surprise, pleading sorrow in his voice throwing her off guard. ''don't..'' he said in a softer voice, making Luna stop as she was reaching for her phone. ''please... I'll do anything, I'm sorry, I, I was desperate...take your bag...i'll... i'll...' at that, his eyes closed and he stopped fighting against her as he lost consciousness. Luna was now looking down at the back of his hood wondering what the hell just happened. She slowly lifted herself off him, anticipating him to suddenly try to make a break for it, but it didn't happen. She knelt by his head and pulled down his hood, waxy, paper white skin covered in sweat and a messy shock of dark blue hair met her gaze. His eyes where closed although the fear she detected in his voice earlier hadn't left his unconscious expression. He probably wasn't even 16 yet. Luna suddenly felt a wave of annoyance wash over her momentarily as she shouted

''damn brat, why did you have to act all pathetic?'' she clenched her fist and bared her teeth at him, stopping after half a second and sighing at her own foolish outburst. She checked his vitals, he was alright but he had a fever, his lips where chapped badly and his breath was rugged, his thin form was quivering. She studied his face a little more and noticed how his skin seemed to stretch over his features and noticed how the baggy clothes disguised his unhealthily slim body, looking for other tell tale signs, she mentally estimated that he had been on the street for at least 4 or 5 weeks and most likely, he hadn't eaten in about 3 days.

Luna let out another sigh and mumbled to herself more than anyone else, ' well I guess I'll have to take you home wont I? Up we go!' she finished as she lifted the boy, resting his stomach over her shoulder in a fireman's lift, he was only an inch or so shorter than her but easily almost double her weight, yet she lifted him with ease. One arm over his back stopping him from falling off her shoulder, one hand in her pocket, she whistled the tune of 'kill bill' as she covered the remaining 100 yards distance to her rented apartment. As she walked she felt a familiar feeling take over, It wasn't the first time she had done this, taken in some stray homeless kid. She wondered for a moment to herself, 'could he...' she thought. she shook it off and smiled, 'no chance, not another one.'

When she arrived home, to her pleasure, the apartment was untouched and, apart from her new little friend, she was alone. She lay him down gently on the sofa and went and grabbed a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Returning, she started to wipe away the beads of sweat that covered his face and left the soaked cloth folded across his forehead. She then retrieved a thick blanket from her bedroom and threw it over him. She sat on the floor by the sofa and stared at him for a couple of minutes, lost in thoughts of the past, she obviously had a list of questions she wanted to ask him but for now she would let him rest. Shedding her bag and jacket and turning the little dial by the coat stand which kicked the heating into action, she went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into clean shorts and tee and proceeded to sit on her bed in the other room, counting out the days intake. A few minutes later, she sighed happily, 'another great day, i'll be able to take a couple of months out when I get home and splurge a bit'. Shoving the cash into the safe under her bed along with everything else she had earned in the past few weeks, she slammed the door shut and span the dial randomly, making it almost impossibly for someone to open it and pulled the quilt over her. She looked at the alarm next to her bed, damn! Almost 11, she would be up in 5 hours doing paperwork and prep for the stall. Annoyed, she stood up, turned the light off and then climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

So I hoped I peaked your interest with this taster, more chaps will be uploaded a little later and the rest will follow soon =D


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Lost Soul

at 4am, Luna jolted awake with a start, fumbling around to turn the incredibly loud alarm off, she rubbed at her eyes which had opened a fraction and scrambled out of bed, as usual, not bothering to fix the sheets. She walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, needing her routine morning hit of extra strong coffee, after making a cup, adding a splash of milk and two sugars, she walked into the living room and turned on the light, she almost sent her cup flying when she noticed the figure lying on the couch, the previous nights events had completely left her mind. As she flailed, she slopped the coffee down her front and let out a shriek as the scalding hot liquid went down her top. As she pulled the tee away from herself and fanned it, hoping to cool down the liquid, the figure on the couch stirred and sat up. Luna stopped dancing on the spot and immediately went and stood next to the figure. He looked up at her with hollowed blue eyes, he blinked in confusion as he looked around and then his gaze settled on her. After a few moments of staring at her in bemusement, he suddenly remembered and tried to rise, panic etching its way onto his face as he stared at her as if she was holding a knif to him.

''hay'' Luna said gently, ''don't try to get up, it won't do you any favours''

the boy obeyed and relaxed into a sitting position, turning his head away with a pained but guilty look on his face.

''why did you bring me here?'' he muttered towards his hands which lay limply in front of him.

''I'm wondering that myself. Your not the first hopeless kid i've helped out so I kinda felt obliged.'' Luna said, more to herself than anyone else. She shook her had and took a sip of what was left of her coffee and looked at the boy. The strong hit of caffeine snapped her back to her usual, grumpy morning self. ''and what kind of a question is that anyway?'' she almost shouted at him, ''you tried to mug me an even after than I took you in?!'' the boy jumped at the sudden change in attitude, a nervous look appearing on his face, which actually turned to anger.

''well I didn't ask you to take me in! What kind of idiot takes in someone who tried to mug them anyway? for all you know I could have a knife in my pocket!'' he would have shouted, had his throat was evidently parched with dehydration, he coughed a couple of times and then looked up again, eyes glazed.

Luna huffed an stepped into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water, he nodded thankfully but still looked weary.

''as for the knife, i can see a mile away your not the type, you would have pulled it earlier instead of jumping me. and I'm soooooorry I tried to help, I know what its like sleeping rough, plus seeing as you seemed so desperate not for me to call the police, I figured you where trying to stay under their radar. plus I was hardly going to leave you on the floor in the middle of October!'' she said back, no longer shouting but her tone still brash. His face flushed with a little colour and he looked down again, that pained expression returning, damn he looked like a little lost puppy with those big blue eyes, Luna's voice went soft.

''what's your name kid?'' she said simply.

His face suddenly contoured and she saw tears fall down his face. He turned his head in the opposite direction in an attempt to hide them and started wiping them with the back of his sleeves. Before he could, Luna grabbed his lower arm and pulled it away. He turned to her quickly, swaying from the quick motion, and looked up at her defensively,

''don't do that,'' she said gently, almost nurturing.''that thing is filthy, go take a hot shower and I'll get you some clean clothes.'' the boys expression shifted in confusion as he held her gaze, she smiled. ''It's alright, I'm sure the owners will have left something for you to wear behind, may not fit properly but its got to be better than those clothes...or heaven forbid MY clothes.'' She chuckled to herself, ''I'll make you something to eat as well, you mustn't have eaten in days'' his look of confusion held for a few moments as her words set in. To Luna's surprise, his face scrunched up as his eyes filled up again and he threw his arms around her in a crushing hug, she felt him weep silently into her tee. She closed her eyes and grinned to herself, putting her free hand on his head, stroking his filthy hair. She knew what he was feeling right that moment, that simple gesture as someone offers you help at your darkest hour when your completely alone and have hit rock bottom. All's she could think was, 'damn, what could this little puppy have done to be in this situation?'

He mumbled something inaudible without looking up. She lent down, chugging the rest of her coffee, ''sorry, I didn't quite catch that,''

''….Okumura..Rin, that's my name...who are you?'' he asked between retches, still burying his face into her hip.

''I'm Luna Mona Lexi Johnson, pleased to meet you'' she said. He released her and looked up with a watery questioning look on his face. She let out a chuckle. ''I'm from England, middle names where my mothers, sounds stupid I know!'' she let out another chuckle. A ghost of a smile crossed Rin's face and he lowered his eyes, returning to his previous look. Luna tapped him on the back an the head, ''go on you, go an get that shower, ill sort you some clothes an food while your in there, towels are on the radiator, I've got some work to do an the lady who shares this apartment will still be in bed so when your done, come let me know but be quiet about it.'' with that Rin nodded, stood up, putting his hand on Luna's shoulder to steady himself before making for the bathroom. Luna made for the kitchen to look for something for him, after deciding that their was nothing but the leftovers from yesterday, she went to the bathroom door and called,

''I know its not very breakfast-y but is pork ok? I don't really have anything else in at the moment.'' his raspy voice came through the door, ''thats fine, I could eat anything right now, thank you so much Johnson-san''

''Please, just Luna is fine, may I just call you Rin? I never got used to honorific's or calling people by their surname and Okumura is a bit of a mouthful.''

''s...sure, no problem.'' she smiled and returned to the kitchen, putting the meat from yesterday into a pan of water from the kettle and adding some red lentils and a chicken stock cube. Salt and pepper. Their was enough for about 10 people in the huge stew pan she used but she figured he could eat as much as he wanted and she could eat the rest herself for dinner. Checking her watch , she cursed and went and flopped on the couch in a lazy fashion and turning her laptop on to log in the last couple of days figures, she needed them up to date before she started forgetting everything as she had been to buzzed the past few days from how well the festival was going and to exhausted at the end of the day to do more than drag her feet to her room and collapse full clothed onto her bed. She hadn't had the concentration to sit down and do it all. She sat for 20 minutes typing away, then made some calls to order more of everything.

The fortunate thing about festivals in Tokyo was that local wholesalers could be reached at any time and could deliver within a couple of hours. After logging in everything she had ordered, doing some little calculations and a little forecasts of the next couple of days based on what she had earned so far, their was a high pitched scraping noise as Rin turned off the shower and Luna realised she hadn't looked for clothes for him. 'oh crap' she muttered to herself and jumped up, telling him to wait a moment while she went and unembarrassed, opened the wardrobe in the main bedroom and pulled out men's black cargo pants and a black tee with a logo printed on it she didn't recognise that belonged to the owners. She folded them up and, opening the bathroom door a crack, poked her arm through and placed them on the shelf next to the door.

''clothes are to your left'' she called and went to check on the soup. She was stirring the contents of the huge pan when Rin walked in behind her and clearing his throat to let her know he was their, to nervous to say anything else. She turned and smiled, ''good, you look like you feel better, hope your hungry, there is enough soup here to feed half of Tokyo.'' she chirped happily, masking her laghter at the sight of Rin in lclothes that where far to big for him. As if on cue, his stomach erupted a huge rumble which actually made him hunch over for a moment as if the feeling actually hurt, blushing furiously. She smiled and tilted her head,

''go one, go an take a seat at the table, ill bring this out to ya.'' He gave her a nervous smile again an walked out. Moments later, she brought the huge pan out with a scoop in it, placed it on a towel as not to burn the table and set two bowls and spoons in front of Rin an the other chair, ''help yourself.''

she returned to the kitchen to retrieve the basket of bread rolls and came back to find Rin had already filled his bowl, he looked at her gratefully and said the normal ''Itidakimasu'' and was now sipping at it politely. Luna couldn't help herself at the sight, she let out a laugh and smiled widely, ''you don't have to be so polite you know, Right now I'm not sure if I want to pet you or punch you. how on earth did you end up on the streets anyway? Even when your OBVIOUSLY starving you still try to practise proper table manners. Don't worry, drink it from the bowl if you want to, try dipping this in it,'' she said as she placed the bread on the table he gave her that confused, nervous look again, when she only laughed again, a strange look of determination came over his face and he grabbed the bread and took bite after bite, drinking the soup straight from the bowl as she had sujested. She laughed for the third time in a row and drew herself a bowl of the soup.

''so anyway, how did you end up sleeping rough?'' she said simply, not looking him directly in the eyes.

''he stopped his merciless attack on the food and went right back to that pained expression from earlier again, casting his gaze down at the now empty bowl. He swallowed and took another slow bite of the soup soaked bread roll in his hand.

''I was at school with my brother studying to be an exorcist and I... I lost my temper and got... violent.'' he said between mouthfuls, Luna narrowed her eyes at the obvious lies but didn't say anything.

''I have a bit of a..problem...an sometimes I completely loose it...I had one last chance to prove myself and I blew it, my brother an friends sort of turned against me an I was going to be...expelled... so I ran away.'' he filled his bowl up again and continued eating.

Luna looked him up and down, studying him, he had regained some colour and his skin didn't look waxy anymore, considering the circumstances, he seemed to have incredibly smooth skin, similar to her own, one of the perks of being half demon was that her supernatural healing kept her skin flawless, her hands where unmarked which was simply unnatural for someone who worked in the catering industry, especially after 11 long years of it. her attention turned back to Rin, He had obviously used one of the disposable razors as the stubble from earlier was gone and he almost looked like an ordinary school kid, only kids that age didn't carry that deep hurt that loomed over him like a rain cloud, his eyes being the only real visual that showed that you had had your heart and soul torn to pieces. She had seen that look so many times, she had seen it in the mirror looking back at herself, only difference being that it took her many years to realise that she even had a heart or a soul. She didn't think he could have gone through what she had, he wouldn't have that air of hopelessness about him if he had even scratched the surface of the suffering of forst half of her exsistance, it had been years since then but she would never forget how much that haunted, hollowed look could frighten you at times, even when you expected it. The emptieness in her own eyes had somewhat subsided over the years but it was still predominantly there.

Although Luna knew he was half lying to say the least, it wasn't something she should bring up just after taking him off the streets. She let out a sigh an grinned again.

''alright, your not a very good liar but I'll let It slide. You can tell me when your ready. Just tell me one thing, did it involve drugs or anything illegal?''

he looked up shocked an shook his head, ''no, nothing like that.''

''you didn't get in with a gang or anything did you?''

''no, its nothing like that, I guess you could say I just so happened to be related to the ultimate wrong person.'' he said, the last part seemed to be himself. Luna sighed again, this time struggling to contain that curiosity she had felt earlier as she carried him back here.

''Alright, well how old are you? And since your studying exorcism, I'm guessing you went to true cross. Tell me, is the crazy clown Mephisto still running it?'' she said, When Rin mentioned exorcism before it went completely over her head but the name slowly processed. Wow, she hadn't heard that word in some time. Rin was looking at her in shock.

''whaaa... you know of the cram school an Mephisto?!''

''yeah, years ago, I was in the branch in England, Mephisto used to pop over and visit us from time to time.' unlike Rin, Luna was much more practised and could lie convincingly, she wasn't about to tell the poor kid that she was actually a demon and that Mephisto was the one sent to ''exterminate'' her. It was half true, She had been at the English branch before and Mephisto had visited her, but for circumstances on a whole different level. Having been to the cram school and in contact, he may have ever heard of her, she was a bit a a legend in the exorcist community, maybe more of a myth now as it had been so long.

''Luna..?'' Rin asked.

She looked up and smiled. ''that's a story for another time, you just fuel up. Anyway. What are you planning on doing now?'' she asked. He nodded, politely burying his own curiosity, and put his head down again, pained expression returning.

''I'm 15, I have a twin brother who is back at true cross. Right now I just want to get as far away from here as possible. Both my parents are dead, my mother died giving birth to me and my brother and our adopted father died when he was possessed by Satan. Mephisto knew are father so he took and me and my brother to true cross, I don't have any other relatives. I'm not sure of what to do right now cause I don't even have a home,'' He looked up at her and again went red as if he had said something embarrassing. She looked back at him.

''Lies again, tsk, Ok, I won' ask anymore questions. And I'm assuming you don't have any other family other than your brother.'' she took a breath, she was amazed that he had come into direct contact with her father but didn't want to say anything in case she said something she didn't mean to., something that might make him flee from her screaming demon as he ran. ''alright then, you can stay here for as long as I'm here, while your here and to cover your expences, you can work for me, ever worked on a market stall?'' she said, letting a wide smile spread across her face. He was unnerved by this like earlier. ''I may come accross as nice but i'm hardly gunna let you stay here all day and moap. It will keep your mind off things and let you decide what to do nex and save up some money while your at it. Plus it gives me a solid reason to fire one of my minions who i'm just about to serve up on the menu.'' Sha laughed.

Rin looked her in utter bemusement, then his face turned suspicious towards Luna. ''why are you being so nice? If you don't remember, I'm some worthless street kid who tried to mug you not to long ago. Now you have taken me in, fed me, given me clothes and are offering to let me live with you and now your giving me a job? What if I tried to steal from you again?''

''You won't If I'm paying you, plus you wouldn't dare after I handed your ass to you on a platter.'' He looked shocked and embarrassed for a moment as she laughed but didn't say anything.

''I'm offering because I was once like you, it only took someone to show me a little kindness and I ended up doing what I do now,'' her eyes momentarily narrowed, curiosity and shock flashed across his face for a second but he resisted the urge to press. ''anyway, what do you think? Of course, I will be taking some to cover your expences, lets half my usual rate and you will have everything you need here, you can come and go as you please, I just ask that you give the stall your best shot an don't let me down. If not for my sake but for your own.''

He went quiet for a little while as he continued eating his forth helping of soup at a less intense pace, and thought about it. Luna was surprised as he seemed to be having an internal battle. She was curious as to what was going on inside the kids mind,. To her and any other sane person on the street, that would have been something to dive on, after a few minutes of silence, Luna got up an made another coffee, when she came back in, Rin had that sad look on his face again an she thought she saw tears on his cheeks again underneath that wild fringe. He sniffed and stood up, his fists clenched at his sides.

''I...'' he mumbled, almost angrily. ''I'm sorry for being such a burden, thank you so much for your help but I can't accept, I don't deserve your kindness.'' he was welling up again and was about to walk out. Luna actually lost her her temper, she had had enough of his moping now and had drawn a little conclusion that he either had a couple of screws loose or their was nothing but dust between his ears. As he moved towards the door, she darted forward and grabbed his forearm like the previous night.

''look, if you walk out then your going to be on your own again, do you really want that? I'm offering to help.'' but before she could do or say anything else, he yanked his arm out of her grasp with a surprising amount of strength she didn't think he had, ''please, don't, your wasting your time... I don't want to hurt you...'' again me manoeuvred towards the front door, Luna had completely lost her patience, she turned around and grabbed the back of his shirt. To her surprise, she felt something warm and cylindrical under his shirt and as she gripped it, he shuddered and stood still for a moment, ''whaaa..?' before he could do anything other than utter a weak,''hay...wait,'' she had pulled up his tee to reveal a black tail wrapped tightly around his waist, they both stood their in silence for what felt like hours, Luna had known, it was a strange feeling, it was happening again, this time it felt even weirder as the tail with its messy tuft was almost identical to her own. Rin tensed up an ripped open the door like before, Luna just grabbed onto his arm.

''explain...'' was all she said, Rin looked around in surprise at how she reacted and did nothing. Again, Luna snapped, she let a low grown escape her throat. This kid really pissed her off, an it was a strange feeling, literally seeing herself 13 years ago. He didn't deserve her kindness? what? because he wa a demon? pfffft... she thought mentally as she surpressed the seething hatred that bubbled inside her, not for him, but for humanity and how it had a way of turning peoples strengths into their weaknesses. He was like her, half human, half demon, althoguh unlike the other half demon's she had been fortunate to cross paths with, she felt a stronger urge to protect the kid before her as the resembelance in their tailes showed a greated simlarity between the two, one that only ran throguh blood. She wasn't going to tell him her part yet but she wanted to know the truth about why he was where he was, although from his attitude, she already had a good chunk of it figured out.

''THATS IT! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE AN SIT DOWN.'' her sudden shout made him physically jump. She knew what he was seeing, she had a certain way with fear, she wasn't sure if it was to do with her demon heritage or just because of the fiery temper she kept under careful control 24/7 but she could install true fear into people's souls with just a glance, Rin suddenly changed tempo completely, he closed the door and scurried over and sat down on the sofa like an obedient little pup, she momentarily felt bad for it but if it was what it took to knock some sense into the kid then so be it. On top of her loosing her temper, her real side came out, the side that was like that of a teenager suffering a mood swing. She turned to him and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting, tapping her foot in impatience. He just stared at her, gripping his knees like a child who had been caught putting gum under his desk and was sitting in the headmasters desk. ''WELL?...''Rin took a deep breath, looked down again with that look that was starting to really annoy Luna.

''I found out I was the son of Satan a few months ago, he possessed and killed my adopted father as I mentioned earlier, I found out that my brother was already an exorcist and was doing it to protect me, eventually everyone found out because one of the kings attacked us and I had to use my powers to fight him because he nearly killed everyone, now they all hate me. After the fight with Amimon, I was taken to the Vatican where they said if I didn't pass the exorcism exam within 6 months, I would be executed. About two months ago, my grandfather emerged and used my blood to open a gehenna gate, I managed to destroy it but it didn't change the Vatican's mind about executing me. When the exorcist exam came, I failed it,'' he stopped as if he couldn't breath, ''they where going to execute me but I used Satan fl...no, MY flames and escaped. Even my brother is a part of the hunt to find me.'' for the umpteenth time that morning, he was crying again, this time it was uncontrollable, he hid his face like before and the tears where dripping down onto the back of his fists as thy grasped the to-big jeans he wore. Before Luna could say anything else, Kasia burst through the door leading to the other bedroom, hair all over the place wearing a floral nightgown that could only be described as gaudy, her expression flushed with rag as she looked between the two of them.

''NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME YOU GUYS CALL THIS BUT ITS 6AM! Luna, why did you bring this hobo home?'' she focused on Rin and Luna saw her anger drop a few levels. She adjusted her robe and turned around.

''if your taking in stray's and letting them stay, the rent will be divided equally between the three of us. And Luna, just because he is a hobo doesn't give you the excuse to start looking like one, change your top! its covered in coffee! scruff!'' and she banged her door closed behind her. Luna turned back to Rin who was just staring at the door, tail now freely hanging behind him. She let out her usual sigh as she smiled to herself, having completely forgotten about the large stain that had now ruined her white tee. she turned and went to make another coffee, she would discard the tee when she got ready for work.

''Rin, get some rest, you can stay in my bed for today, later when your feeling better, come to the stall and I'll show you the ropes. Leave and I will just have to come and get you, I'm guessing your on the run from Mephisto as well so its best you stay here with me, lay low and maybe you could think about coming back to England with me, start a new life. I don't care what you are or where your from, but just promise me, no more tears alright?'' she turned to glance at him, back to her usual semi-calm self, his entire face changed and their was something their now that she couldn't describe, thanks? maybe admiration? Or maybe just simple appreciation for her easy acceptance of him. He turned to her and a slow but genuine grin spread across his face, although it didn't quite rach his eyes, it was incredibly cheesy and childlike but being such a helpless kid, Luna thought it to be almost cute. Luna turned on her heal, made that coffee and went and got changed into her uniform, she was now an hour behind, just as she was about to leave, she turned back to Rin who was currently sitting on the couch looking like he was deep in thought, she glanced around at the rest of the apartment wishing she had tidied up after this morning, she was going to get an earful from Kasia at some point that day and she knew it.

* * *

She was tired after the late night and the morning events and now had about 12 hours of work ahead of her bfore she could get some more rest, fortunately for her it was Sunday and she wasn't expecting a busy day. She left and pulled her phone out as she walked to the stall, not looking forward to it but calling Kimiku who answered the phone like she had only just woken up,

''Morning, I'm just calling to let you know I won't be needing your help anymore, sor...'' before she could say anything else, the arrogant, half asleep brat screamed down the phone

''EXCUSE ME! YOU SAID I WOULD BE WITH YOU ALL SEASON! AND YOU NEED ME, NO ONE ATTRACTS CUSTOMERS LIKE I DO..'''' grrrr, this girl made Luna have to make a conscious effort not to crush her phone in her hands, although her phone did not get the brunt of it, she couldn't hold back her temper,

''YOUR A USELESS LAZY IDIOT, turn up at the stall and try an make any trouble and Ill take this call down to your DADDY and show him what his arrogant little brat of a daughter has been doing while she was supposed to be in church.''

she hung up and snapped her phone shut, throwing it into her bag and stormed forward. On her way to the stall, she was amazed to find Aio standing outside the stall with a slightly nervous look on her face, Luna called to her and waved and she bounced over looking relieved.

''Your not due here for another hour, why are you here so early?'' she said softly, letting her previous irritation go.

''I know but Yuka called me earlier, she said she had heared the other traders talking last night about seeing someone get mugged. Are you Ok?! because you always close early and because you where late now I thought it may have been you and you where hurt!'' she almost looked teary with relief. Luna walked passed her and started opening the stall, ''im fine'' she called back to her, ''come oooon, your on my time now, I'll par you a nice bonus for the extra hour's work so get into gear!'' she called playfully, Aio did a happy little spring after her and punched the air with a high pitched ''HAI!''


	3. Chapter 3 - Kindness

ome time later, all the new stock had been delivered and Luna was in the process of putting it all away, the big joints of pork where loaded into the freezer and the bread rolls where piled up on where it was supposed to be. She had sent Aio off for a break as their where almost no customers at that time and having people stand around while she lugged heavy objects around was a real pain. After putting all the extra items away, she caught sight of familiar, messy blue hair, Rin was standing there looking nervous, he looked refreshed and no longer had the look of someone who had been sleeping rough. H was still pail but he otherwise looked fine, she was happy to see him. ''Come on Rin, get yourself in here.'' she called in a friendly way but with that air of authority. He quickly came around one side and opened the side door. He gave her a goofy grin an scratched the back of his head. Luna made a face at the childish innocence that radiated from him and wondered if asking him to work was such a good idea, at least for today he could do the easy jobs as he still swayed from side to side occasionally as f he hadn't completely recovered from his time on the streets. She set him to work, explaining everything to him, showing him the different portion sizes and left him to serve customers while she continued to put stock away and fiddle with one of her gas tanks which was spitting even though it was brand new.

Shortly after, Yuka returned, questioning glance in the direction of Rin. Before she could say anything, Luna said ''enjoy your break? This is Rin, he will be replacing Kimi. I'm fed up with a that brats attitude.''

Yuka shrugged and went to work, trying to hide the fact that she was happy to not have to stand around while the girl bragged about her families wealth while she worked hard to earn her wage. Yuka and Rin seemed to be getting along, Luna observed as she got on with restocking and zoned out while Rin an Yuka served. Luna let a smile spread across her face as she actually saw Rin smile as he did earlier, such a sweet boy, she thought, he didn't deserve the treatment he got, did any of us? she pondered, looking up at the now darkening sky. The festival closed earlier than through the week with it being a Sunday and there was hardly anyone on the main part of the street. She did her usual act of going off and leaving the two kids on the stall, she looked at each stall as she strolled down the busy street and was suddenly greeted by a familiar voice screaming her name from her right. She Looked around and noticed the familiar girl with pail green hair that fell down her back towards the back of her thighs. the girl behind the counter, which was stocked with an assortment of traditional English cakes and sweets in cute little baskets lined with frilly tissue, looked up and a warm smile broke over her face as she approached. Luna made a tutting noise as she practically threw the little bag and change at the customer who she was serving before shouting to her.

''Luna, Why have you been ignoring my texts?! and are you avoiding me? I've came by your stall a few times and you haven't been there, AND some little cow who you employed won't give me a discount because she doesn't believe I know you!'' she almost shrieked, her expression changing from greeting to pouty irritation so fast it would give anyone who didn't know her whiplash.

''damn you! I've asked you to come for a drink with me every night since the festival started!'' she said with an accusatory glare, crossing her arms across her chest. ''how has the festival been for you, you almost always look busy! I knew it would be a good idea for you to come here.'' Luna laughed and put her hands up in surrender,

''Doing great, thanks again for loaning me the equipment! And you should know by now to come to me first thing and I'll bring you one over. I'm absolutely rammed an I've already taken in more than I have all year, the Japanese really love their food! I promise we will meet up before I go home, you can come back to my place cause I've taken in a stray who is only a minor.'' Rebecca's eyebrows twitched as curiosity peaked and realisation set in, ''Another one? Your like a damn mother hen! Who?'' she said, craning her neck to try and get a look at Rin. ''Who?'' she said simply in a more serious tone, not meaning who she had taken in. ''Satan,'' Luna put simply, crossing her arms. Rebecca's face flashed and she did a little dance on the spot and clapped her hands together.

''oh my god! So she's like your half brother?'' she exclaimed, ''congrats! when can I meet him? I guess he would be my sort of non related brother.''

A vein bulged in Luna's forehead as the woman before her turned into that annoying little child she had first met 8 years ago. ''when you come to visit, and He is a twin so I guess I have two half brothers. From the sounds of it, his brother didn't inherit any powers. Poor kid has been through the mill's. He reminds me of you, completely hopeless and he cried a lot'' Rebecca gave her a stern face for a moment before changing and did another little jig and clapped, her pupils turning into hearts. ''AAAAW, two little brothers!'' Luna pinched the bridge of her nose as the squee that came from the girl in front of her gave her a headache. She needed to get back. ''anyway, I'll give you all the details later, can I have one of everything?'' she said, the girl happily bounced, putting one of each of her home-made English cakes into a bag and passed them to Luna, as Luna held out the money, Rebecca waved her hand and shook her head. ''On the house, I still never really repaid you for back then.'' she gave Luna an appreciative smile as she did when she was younger. Luna smiled again, ''nope, I'm doing better than you, you wont get very far if you hand freebies out left right and centre, ill pay at half price, at least your not at a loss.'' she dropped the money on the counter and turned away, smiling. She still couldn't believe that that little 20 year old had really moved to Japan as she had dreamed of, and opened her thriving English treats stall, she really was the best, the piece of batternberg that Luna pulled from the bag made her sigh in delight as the taste made her think of home. She loved Japan and had always wanted to go but she loved her huge apartment overlooking the waterline. She got back to her stall to find a huge cue had formed, the last minute rush, she thought. To her surprise, the queue seemed to be going down pretty fast even as she approached, more people where joining but it it was constantly moving, she opened the side door to see that Rin an Yuka where working hard, Kuya directing Rin and Rin serving customer after customer like he had been doing it for years. She smiled, he seemed to be a natural at this. She let out a satisfactory sigh and stepped in, casting the cakes aside for the moment.

''Great work you two, keep it up.'' they both jumped, having not noticed her presence and nodded., shouting a harmonious ''HAI'' she joined the service and took on her usual, hard headed boss, barking orders at the others. The three of them practically danced around the stall, jumping round each other, Luna couldn't have hoped for a better service. Before long, they had again completely ran out of everything, only some dried up bits remained. She politely shoo'ed off the remaining customers, smiling wildly and telling them to come back tomorrow in a sickly sweet voice and closed down all the ''windows''

she turned to the other two who didn't need to be told to start tidying up. Se got to work herself and before long, everything was done and they where ready to leaev for the day, she grabbed the bag of cakes and passed it to the two. They both smiled and helped themselves. Rin grabbed a Viennese whirl and some mini eccles cakes in a packet, his face suddenly turned sour and he put them back. ''I can't pay you for these,'' he said, looking down. Yuka looked at him with surprise, a mischievous glint in her eyes, she slapped him on the back of the head. He hunched over in shock an looked at the tiny girl, pouting.

''what the hell was that for?'' she put her hands on her hips and laughed.

''don't question when people give you something for free, its rude! Luna's actually a nice person, she always treats us for working hard. I guess yo ucould say this is her way of saying she is proud of us''

Luna's vein had returned but she smiled, it was sort of her little reward for when they worked hard, she would never forget Kimi's face whn she once bought everyone lversized pretsels and left her out.

'' you guys seem to be getting along. ''anyway, congrats Rin, you really did well,'' with that she grabbed a handful of cash from the casheer and counted out the 8,000 yen that was her daily rate, 100 yen per hour, it equalled around the same as the national minimum wage back home but it was much higher than the minimum here. Rin looked over in astonishment as she handed over the cash.

''8,000?! is that the weekly wage? this is slave labour!' he practically screamed. To his amazement, both Luna and Yuka burst out laughing, Rin stared at the two, twitching in confusion and irritation.

''Yuka came to first, she wiped a tear from her eye and gave him a look, ''that is the daily wage, yeah, I freaked out after my first day.'' she looked at Rin's look of shock an pinched his cheek. Rin snapped out of it and flushed.

''haaay, no fair. But is that really how much you pay? Your so...generous.'' Luna's face went as red as Rin's. She made a face, brushing it off as if it was nothing and went back to her custard cream's. Yuka was about to leave when she turned an evil grin to Rin an then asked Luna sweetly,

''so how did Okumura-kun end up working here? I asked him earlier but he wouldn't say anything! Please tell me!'' Rin turned to Luna with a horror struck expression which intensified when she said,

''oh, he tried to mug me last night but collapsed, I took him home an he's now working for for me.'' Whatever Yuka had expected, it hadn't been that, she looked from Rin to Luna and let out a nervous laugh.

'' ….so it was you...?'' she said. She shrugged and decided that for whatever reason, it was probably best she didn't know more. she said her goodbyes and left for home.

Luna let out a breath an grabbed her bag. Rin looked stood behind her, shifting his weight from side to side like he wanted to say something. Luna looked up to see him looking anxious.

''don't worry, I already said you could stay with me if that's what your worried about.''

he looked up in surprise an shook his head.

''thank you but I was just wondering why you said what happened to Yuka...'' He looked down nervously like he was expecting to be shouted at. She placed a hand on his head,

''theirs no point in lying. I won't tell them about you being a demon but I done like keeping secrets. Plus, I don't think she believed me anyway, haha.'' he just looked at her. They both filed out of the stall and started walking down the bustling street which was still alive with festive activiy. She waved as she passed the English treats stall, laughing evily at the annoyed look from rebecca as she called out to them to come over only to be waved an and ignored. She didn't want to let rebecca unleash her wrath on Rin yet, although he seemed to be on the ascend, he was probably still an emotional wreck from everything that had happened. Rin was looking around longingly at the stalls

''this is amazing, I've never really been to a festival before. I think you probably went through the same thing at school, it's hard to make friends as a demon'' he said. Luna was going to say something but supressed it, she wan't about to spill her past out to the kid she had just met when even her oldeest aquaintance Rebecca didn't know the whole story. She stopped and turned to him, handing him some folded notes.

''sorry about that, I forgot to give you your wages.'' to her surprise, he blushed as he had earlier and recoiled from her hand as if it where a snake. Holding up his hands and shaking his head, he mumbled something along the lines of ''no...can't...don't deserve it..you've done enough...''

Luna hit him on the head with the hand clutching the money.

''stop acting like that, Its only half what I usually pay, an you definitely deserve it, you did much better than I could have expected on your first day, especially when you probabyl haven't even recovered from 3 weeks of being a hobo. You deserve this far more than what some of my previous assistance have.''

He rubbed his head where a small lump was rapidly forming, eyes clenched. After regaining himself, he gave her a lost puppy look and took the money. She smiled her evil smile of victory.

''alright then, shall we have a look around an then we are gunna do some shopping, the kitchen is bare and you need some clothes, we will kit you out with something for now.''

Rin did that hands waving, head shaking thing again and Luna huffed. Instead of saying anything she just grabbed him in a semi headlock and started marching him down the street. He flailed in protest but Luna only laughed. ''I'll have to teach you some respect won't I?'' she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mephisto's appearance

After about a 10 minute walk, Rin only just having been released from Luna's grasp, they came to the 24 hour supermarket and went in. Rin trailed behind as Luna picked things off the shelves. He had that shifting air of wanting to ask something again.

''If your not going to speak up when you want to say something, your not going to get very far in life,'' she teased. As she predicted, he jumped at her sharp words and nodded.

''I was just wondering if I could do the shopping, I'm good at cooking so that's one way I can make myself useful. I'm guessing your probably sick of eating what you sell all the time so I can cook for us and make us lunches so you don't spend so much at the festival.'' the strange look of determination on his face made Luna laugh.

''so you can cook, eh? I'm liking you more and more! I can cook but I don't really enjoy it, if your happy to do it, i'm not going to stop you,'' she let out a laugh again an Rin seemed to lighted. They walked around the supermarket, chatting about what they liked. Luna found that Rin's favourite food was sukiyaki, she hadn't heard of it before but it sounded fascinated, her stomach took a turn when he said about it being served with beaten raw egg for dipping, the thought made her want to throw up and Rin was surprised by her repulsion of the idea. They laughed about it as their conversation turning to the cultural difference between their lives. They eventually hit the clothes section and Luna started pointing at things, asking Rin what he thought, he went back to shiftily shaking his head so Luna took it into her own hands, that evil glint back in her eyes.

''those clothes I gave you where a size to big for you weren't the, alright, lets see...'' she trailed off and began loading the trolley with jeans an cargo's and a couple of tee's. She then picked him a smart black coat and then turned into the underwear and shoes section. He was beet red and was looking at the trolley like he wanted it to bite.

''you can't do that!...'' now a blue aura was forming above his head as his head sank into his shoulders as he watched as she piled boxers and socks into the trolley, She turned to him, giving him a look that would have read as ''what? You say something?'' and then proceeded to the nightwear section. She turned to him as he toed behind her.

''you pick your pyjamas, I don't know what you find comfortable an i'm not having you lounging around in your underwear. If you don't pick, I will and I gaurentee you, they will be pink and girlie with bunnies on'' she put her hands on her hips and took an almost military stance, radiating challange. Rin looked like he wanted to curl into a ball and shrivel out of existence. He opened his mouth to protest further but Luna had started to loose her temper joke was over now.

''Stop arguing, I already told you, your paying for this out of the wagers you earn working for me. I'm not giving you a free ride by any means. If you do want to come back to England with me, your gunna have to stop questioning everything I do, if there is one thing I cannot stand, its mopy, whiny teenagers who can't do as their told! I WANT to help, so like it or not your going to do what I say, if I thought you would be a burden, I wouldn't have brought you home'' _plus, your not the first half demon I've helped out. _She continued to herself.

Rin's protesting expression disappeared, he bowed his head yet again and gritted his teeth, Luna could have sworn she saw a glimmer of tears at the corner of her eyes before he bowed deeply and shouted ''HAI'' loud enough to attract the attention of other shoppers, ignoring it, he picked himself out some pyjama shorts, pants and tee's. She noticed that he picked the cheapest ones of the shelf but let it slide, he was making the effort.

They paid, to Rin looked on in amazement as Luna leaned over the counter just after the Lady said the total of their items, whispered something at the woman behind the till and then the woman apologised, a sweat drop forming on her forehead and said that the total was half of what it was a moment ago. Luna walked outside, giving Rin the bags containing his new clothes and started walking towards the apartment, a smug look of satisfaction on her face. To her pleasure, Rin didn't ask about what she said to the casheer.

They got to their apartment and dropped the bags outside while Luna fumbled in her bag for the Keys. Suddenly their was a chill in the air as Luna felt a familiar presence after a sudden familiar could of smoke that appeared out of nowhere. She instantly turned to her left, flinging Rin behind herself protectively and pulled down the zips that she had sewn into her pants herself, revealing a dark blue tribal style tattoo that consisted of two square shapes with symbols around them, she drawing the twin daggers from the top squares that, when drawn, revealed her demon form and unleashed her demonic strength, the long since forgotten feeling of her already pointed ears and fangs lengthening, her nails lengtherning into sharp pointed claws that could be even more deadly than the short, irregular but wide blades she held. Unlike the other demon's she had met, her powers had been sealed seperately, her dmon strength had been sealed in these daggers where as her flames had been sealed into another pair of weapons which resided in the other dimensional space that could be reached from the other square of her tattoo.

She held herself low, one dagger held in front of her, the other behind her, ready to defend herself and Rin and to attack at the same. She narrowed her eyes at the all to familiar Demon as the cloud of smoke cleared. He merely looked at the surrounding area and focused on Luna, a look of cold amusement on his face. He hadn't changed a bit in the 15 years since she had last seen him. Uncontrollable hatred welled in her, she bared her teeth and let out an unintentional growl with each breath, she hadn't felt this kind of loathing towards anyone in so long. Mephisto merely smiled as he looked down at her, swinging his umbrella around. Even Mephisto looked unnerved by her reaction to him, only for a moment though before his usual, unchanged arrogant sense of self admiration returned.

''Why Luna, it has been such a long time my little 'lost subject', how are you my dear girl? I never would have thought that when I tracked the boy here, I would have found him with his older sister. I must say congratulations on your part for evading the vatican all these years, fear not, I will make good good on my promise and let you live if you cooperate, I'm only here to bring the boy back. I managed to convince the vatican to give you a retrial,'' He leaned himself to his right to get a full view of Rin who was lifting himself into a sitting position, he spoke to him directly as if Luna was no longer there, intensifying her anger, ''they now know that you are beyond their control and want you to work for them as I have for the past 200 years, If you refuse I have been ordered to exterminate you. Your choice.'' He said, winking. Luna stomped her foot in defiance and gave a warning look.

''If he doesn't want to go, you won't be killing him, he can stay with me if he wishes. Honestly I thought the Vatican would have learned by now after all the kids they murdered out of pointless fear.'' She felt Rin staring at her, probably with a mixture of fear at her sudden personality flip and shock at finding out that she was also half demon. All he did was mutter her name from behind her and she knew he was going to start that damn crying again. Before he got the chance, she smiled softly.

''don't worry, I can take him.'' His head snapped up in alarm, ''Do you want to go back or do you want to stay with me?'' she said in a reassuring tone, although she was xonfident she had a good shot at the demon, she wouldn't let her uncertainty show. Mephisto narrowed his eyes at her confidence and Rin stayed silent for a couple of moments.

''I'm staying!'' he shouted. Luna smiled at his look of defiant determination, he had fear in his eyes but was trying his absolute best to hide It. To her amazement, he stood up and lifted the front of his shirt to reveal a red tattoo similar to her own, he muttered something and suddenly the hilt of a katana appeared from the centre of the tattoo, just as her's had only she only needde to think of her daggers for hem to appear. He pulled the sword from what she realised was a portal and unsheathed it, Blue flames erupted from his entire body and covered the himself and the sword, the two horn like ones and the huge one covering the tuft of his now free tail being the most predominant.

She smiled to herself and turned back to Mephisto who's eyes where still narrowed.

''Well you heard him, either take me on or get lost.'' she said with venom, readying herself for his attack. To her surprise, he simply chuckled and crossed his arms in amusement.

''Fair enough, do as you wish.'' he said simply in a light tone.

Both Luna an Rin's expression turned to confusion instantly as his attack didn't come, Luna did not drop her guard just incase.

''You heard me, I'll report back to the vatican that I couldn't find you, but know this, if you do not leave the country soon, they will find you, with the exception of the festival, don't go anywhere public. Anyway, I bid you adew. Tataa..'' he sang, waving as he was suddenly consumed in that white cloud again and vanished.

Luna let out a sigh of relief, the Tension slowly leaving her as she dropped her defensive stance. She turned to look at Rin, returning her daggers through the open part of her jeans and zipping them up. Rin sheithed his Katana and dropped to his hands and knees as the flames dissapeared, gasping for breath. She knelt on one knee in front of him, offering a hand to help him up. He looked up gratefully and let himself be pulled to his feet. They silently collected the bags that had been disregarded after the sudden appearance and Luna found the keys to unlock the door. They silently went inside, both heading for the kitchen to put away the shopping and to make some much needed coffee.

After setting their cups down some time later, they sat opposite each other at the dining table. Rin was the first to speak.

''So, your half demon to?'' he said, his gaze low as everything fell into place.

''Yeah,'' she uttered into her mug, ''I'm also a spawn of Satan, I guess you could say Im your big sister.'' She glanced up to, once again, to see his tear stricken face. Something about his expression sparked some curiosity from her. She looked at him questioningly as he drew a long, slow breath. He sat up straight and looked at her with a serious expression.

''Can I come with you back to England?'' was all's he said. His pitiful previous self seemed to had gone and it looked like he had just accepted that his life would never be the same.

She grinned and nodded. ''It would be my pleasure, We can talk more tomorrow, It's been a long day. Lets make something quick for dinner and get some rest.''

Rin headed straight for the kitchen, to her surprise, he turned around with a wide smile on his face,

''How does sukiyaki sound?''

''Great, just no raw egg plese,'' She smiled, taking a new liking to the boy as he walked with a new spring in his step into the kitchen, tail swaying from side to side merrily. Although she knew deep down he was hurting, she didn't think she would see him cry again. A thought crossed her mind, she wanted to protect the boy, she had never wanted to protect him more than she had anyone else, maybe she would even share with him the horrors of her past some day, she felt like he might actually be the one who wouldn't run from her, he owed her that much atleast, especially as her whereabouts where now once again known to the vatican, even though she doubted that Mephisto would tell them. She did her usual sigh and put her hands behind her head, leaning on the back two legs of the chair thinking about going home, she really couldn't wait now, as much as she was warming to Japan and had even thoguht of staying here, it would be to hard for her and to hurtful to Rin.

She opened one eye as amazing smells started wafting from the open kitchen door, damn, the kid really could cook!

* * *

Comment and lelt me know what you thought, I'm really enjoying writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, I just need to tweak it a little xx


	5. Chapter 5 - The Last Day

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. as usual I do not own Blue exorcist but the OC's are mine. Sorry if my grammer is bad.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully, Rin was growing more and more confident while working on the stall and despite his traumatic experience, seemed to start relaxing and showing more of his personality, she would laugh at his occasional outburst when he dropped the ladle into the gravy from to high and it splashed, burning his hand or arm and how he bowed repeatedly when he accidentally messed up an order, putting something on he wasn't supposed to or giving someone a regular instead of a large, ignoring these hiccups, the locals seemed to like him, some customers would return the next day and greet him or comment on how polite of a young man he was. Luna smiled to herself everytime he did something clumsy, he reminded her so much of herself, had she actually had a childhood, she imagined she would have turned out just like him.

Luna's stall always attracted attention and it wasn't a new thing that her tall was the busiest of all the stalls. The amazing smell of the roasting pork that could be detected from 100 feet away, the way she and Aio danced around each other serving people, their movements so fluid as then used tongs to place the meat into trays or onto bread rolls and swung various knives and other instruments around and to each other to entertain the customers and add extras to the meat. If it wasn't that, It was peoples interest in how the stall was run but the slender, tall British 'girl' with the overly polite and smiley appearance as she fluently switched from English to Japanese depending on how the customer greeted her. The attention they got showed in the fast intake of profit that continued with hardly any moments of rest. Although Rin had tried on his new clothes and thanked Luna repeatedly to her irritation, he hadn't had time to wear them as he was always working and was wearing the same chef pants she wore that had the custom red tartan print on them instead of the black and white check she hated so much. Even when she offered to give him a day off to go and brows the festival properly and actually wear his new clothes, he refused to her annoyance, insisting that it wasn't fair to take a day off while she worked from dawn until dusk every day. The end of the final day came as the festival drew to a close, Rin and Luna bid farewell to Asuka and Yuka who both sobbed as they waved goodbye and thanked Luna for everything, promising to keep in touch and telling Luna that if she ever returned, they would love to come and work ofor her again. Although Luna was unaffected by the parting, She caught a glimpse of Rin's pout and scrunched up eyes.

''you better not cry,'' she said in a teasing tone. ''You will have to get used to it as we we will b travelling a lot.'' He let out a little laugh, the first time Luna had heard him laugh since meeting him.

''I can't really help it, Its just that it was nice to feel accepted for once, even though they don't really know about me, It felt like I actually had some realy friends. I'm glad we can keep in touch.''

''We may see them again in the future, I think I probably will come back here next year with how good it's been. We wont b needing to work for a while now with how much we took in these past few days.'' She returned his bright smile and turned her atttention back to buiseness. ''Al' right, we need to pack everything up, I need to take all the equipment over to Rebecca's stall because its all her equipment an then we have three days before are flight back to England. I guess you will have to say your goodbyes because it will be a long time before you can return.'' She waited for him to look down but it didn't happen, he simply looked around at her with a happy ''hai!' and then went back inside the stall. She knew he was unsettled but he hid it well.

An hour later and they where helping Rebecca load all the equipment into her huge van. Unlike Luna, she had quite a few leftovers and offered them to Rin who did a little happy jig and proceeded to stuff his face greedily. Rebecca let out that unbearable squee and patted his head, cooing over how 'adorable' he was. Luna shouted back to her to get her butt into moton by commenting on how she shouldn't be standing around while Luna did her job for her. She nodded in an obedient manner and ran to Luna's aid. As they loaded the last of the equipment into the van and closed the doors, both girls huffing, covered in sweat, Rebecca turned to her.

''You never change, as bossy as ever I see, ''she joked, relieved to be able to relax ''So how about that drink? I'll drive this stuff home and be back at your apartment by 10, anything you want me to pick up?''

Rin was looking over in interest as he bent down with his hands on his knee's, it hadn't crossed her mind that he couldn't understand them as they spoke in their native language. Out of politeness, she spoke so he could understand.

''sure, I already have some nice red that I've been waiting to crack open. Just bring your own, I aint sharing,'' she said playfully.

''anything for Rin?'' she said hopefully as an evil smile spread over her face as she glanced at Rin, Luna knew she was thinking of something that probably involved an intoxicated Rin and her usual unfairly mean pranks.

''oh no you don't.. she laughed, grabbing the gir l in the same headlock she had Rin in a few days earlier. The girl protested and wriggled free and they both laughed.

''Alright, be back at your place soon.'' with that they parted, the only thought on Luna's mind was a hot shower, those bottles of red she had bought upon arrival the the violet cotton yukata covered in beautiful dark purple blossoms that she had bought herself earlier that day. Rin seemed to be lost in thought as he walked beside her.

''so,'' she asked, breaking the silence, ''anywhere you want to go before we leave? Are flight isn't until the november first so we have a little over a week to hang round'' she asked. Rin looked up, thinking.

'hmmmm, I've never been to Tokyo Tower before an I've had my eyes on it since I got here. If its possible,'' he shifter back to that nervous look he hadn't displayed since before Mephisto showed up.

''I...I think I would like to see my brother once more before leaving. if that would be possible. I haven't replied but he has been texting me asking where I am. I think Mephisto put in a report that I was dead but he doesn't believed it.'' he took out his phone and passed it to her, she was alarmed to hear about the report and felt a sadness for Rin as she scrolled through text after text of his brothers questions of 'are you even alive?' and 'please, I need to know' and 'if your alive, I hope your ok'. He had also been asking where they had looked and where the search party had been going up until the day after Mephisto had visited, Luna wasn't sure if this was his way of warning his brother to stay away to avoid capture or if it was his plea to ask his brother to come and see him. It brought back a memory she had long since buried but she shook it off before it could unsettle her anymore. She looked at the dates of the texts. It looked like he had been texting him a couple of times a day since mid September, the first one being about how Rin shouldn't have escaped so that his suffering would end and that running away would only prolong it until he was caught and killed sooner or later, Luna felt rage bubble up in her at the first text and hoped that 'Yukio' was drowning himself in guilt and self pity back at true cross, It reminded of the feeling she had felt shortly after meeting her human father and returning to where they had lived before she was born. As she did when any memories of her past crept up on her, she quickly buried the emotion and turned her attention to the first thing she could think of. Rin hadn't spoken since handing her the phone, she settled on that thought and quickly moved on.

''You can if you want to but I don't think its a good idea,'' she said, making Rin look up in surprise. ''I won't stop you if you want to but believe me, It probably won't end well.'' she said darkly. To her surprise, He smiled.

''Thank you for your concern but something keeps telling me I need to. I think I just need some closure before leaving.'' He looked down with a withdrawn smile on his face. Luna was taken aback by the way the look made him appear wise past his years, he was usually pretty dens, not appearing to be much of a bright spark, this being why it shocked her so. She smiled sadly to herself and shifted.

''Alright kiddo, lets go, Last one back has to run the winner a bath and prepare dinner!'' she shouted, over her shoulder as she ran flat out, laughing at Rin's protests as he ran after her. He caught up to her but she was still being nice, years of honing her demonic powers and strength made her a true l force of nature, Even among demons, she knew that the ones that knew of her feared her. As they ran, Rin slowly falling behind, Luna felt her own mature and professional mask chip away and fall behind her, allowing her true personality to fall through, she had been to serious for to long and wanted to relax, the constant professional mask she had been keeping up since leaving England disintegrated and became dust behind her as she thought of how she could do nothing but relax for the next few months, maybe even until next summer! She had already finished paying off everything she needed to and had deposited everything apart from today's takings into her account.

The five figure number that the familiar banking website had displayed the previous night had almost made her eyes pop out of her head and made her do one of those little excited on the spot dances herself. She wouldn't need to set up her stall as usual until 3 years from now, with that kind of money, her home was her own as she had finished the mortgage only a few weeks before coming to Japan and had no other majour bills to pay apart from her standard living costs. that is what she would do if she was an irresponsible person anyway, she may concider expanding or even opening a resturante when she got home, that idea dissapeared as quickly as it appared, she loved travelling far to much to want to settle down permimantly, even though being a half demon meant that she would probably live for hundreds of years.

They arrived back at the apartment, Luna was standing casually holding the door open when Rin arrived, breathing hard. She laughed as he bent over to catch his breath and nudged him in, ''off you go then, I like my bath really hot an you can choose what we have for dinner, I think there is enough left for you to make sukiyaki again.'' she said, almost skipping through the door as she bathed in the happiness of the free time she had before her. Rin followed, nodded and went straight for the bathroom., an obvious spring in his step probably from the prospect of visiting Tokyo tower and seeing his brother. When he returned with the noise of the taps running. He took out his phone and turned to Luna,

''I'm going to call Yukio before I start dinner, could you give me a moment?'' he asked. Luna had already collapsed on the couch and, after taking her boots off and pulling her tail out from down the left leg of her pants where she kept it hidden, she put her feet up on the coffee table and rested her head on the back of the couch, watching her tufted tail as it lazily swayed from side to side. She snapped out of her little sleepy stupor and looked back at Rin.

''sure, I'll stay out here an give you some privacy.'' she shoo'd him off in the direction of the kitchen and he went in, closing the door behind him. Lik hell was Luna gunna miss this conversation, she unzipped the side of one of te legs of her pants and pulled the handle of one of her daggers out enough for her demon form to emerge, Those long ears wheren't just for looks she musd to herself. It wasn't just her curiosity that made her want to hear, she thought she needed to. She heard the calling noise and then an unfamiliar voice answer with a start.

''RIN? RIN? IS THAT REALLY YOU?'' their was a few seconds of silence, even though she was in the other room, she would have heard the shoult without her supernatural hearing.

''h...hi Yukio, how are things? I'm sorry for not replying to your messages, I... didn't know what to say.'' His voice was sad but Luna could har the relief in his voice at hearing his brother, her brother.

''Rin you IDIOT! What have you been doing, I thought you where dead! And then I heard about the report from Mephisto and that you where dead but I couldn't believe it, I knew you where alive somewhere. Where are you? I'm sure the Vatican will let you live if you just come home.'' Yukio's voice broke off into sobs. Luna couldn't help but clench her teeth angrily, it had only been a few weeks since he had been tecting his brother saying he wanted him to die. 'yeah, it's not until you thought he was really gone that you realised he was actually your brother, demon or not, was it?' she said in her head in an anger. ''Rin, I don't know what I was thinking back then, I swear I didn't mean it, I just... hell, theirs no excuse. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Everyone is waiting for you, even though cram school students, your friends who turned on you, they where just afraid of Satan's powers, I think even you can understand after what happened to their parents, but they have forgiven you now, they want you to come home an they want to apologize. Shiemi has been a wreck even since she heard about your execution, she misses you,...I miss you..'' the boys voice trailed off and Luna was waiting for Rin's reaction, she was clenching her fists as well as her teeth, the anger that filled her even took her by surprise. What had Rin done that needed to be forgiven for? Rin had told her the night after she found outthat he was her brother, about how Amimon had forced him to use his powers to save his friends and almost died in the process, how they had turned on him regardless of him only revealing his powers to save them an he then had tried to regain their trust but failed, how the Vatican had decided that he could only live if he passed the exorcism exam and how he had failed by a few mere points. His brother had turned to him and told him what a disappointment he had been while Rin lay in his cell, tormented by being kept alive for weeks after he knew he had failed but they decided to punish him for simply being alive by leaving him in a dark cell to rot inside knowing his death was coming, being told over and over by guards and other exorcists how he was going to die and how they wished it would be in a much less humane way, and Rin...he had still managed to bounce back, he had almost seemed like an average teenager over the past few days, it was a rocky start but only that day had he truly started to smile again, like kids his age should. She was actually afraid of what he would say. Luna knew that if he went back, most likely it would happen all over again, and now that she knew that he was her brother, she wanted to protect him more than she did the other demon kid's she had taken in. Luna's anger was about to bubble over when Rin's voice came weakly.

''I can't come back Yukio, but I would like to see you once more, I'm going away where I can't cause you anymore pain. Can we meet tomorrow in Tokyo? Where the Film festival was held at noon, I made a friend here who I would like you to meet, she has been really good to me and I'm going to stay with her.''

there was a moments silence and then Yukio's voice came back, clearer than before. ''Ok, I'll meet you there, but please reconsider coming home, you will be safe. I promise.''

The beep of the phone being disconnected and their was silence. Luna slowly stood up, replacing the dagger and zipping her pants back up, and went into the kitchen to find Rin with his hands gripping the edge of the counter hunched over, small trembles betraying him as he tried to conceal the fact that he was crying. She didn't say anything, but she did step forward and put a comforting hand on his back.

''It's alright, I know that feeling, I've been their, trust me,'' she cooed. He didn't move so she continued. ''we will go and see him tomorrow, you can say your goodbyes but don't forget, you can keep in touch, amazing the things the internet can do,'' she said. He let out what sounded like a choked, saddened chuckle and then suddenly, he was facing her with his arms around her, embracing her, like a scared child embraces their parents, their protectors. She felt that nurturing instinct kick in again and she hugged him back and he seemed to relax a little. ''It's going to be alright, It may not feel like it but it will. It may be hard right now but you start to move on and start enjoying life.'' she cooed, his vice like grip around her slackened and he took a step back, bringing a hand up to try and dry his face. She felt her gut wretch a little, it was truly heartbreaking to see the young man before her so sad, Luna truly hated the world, she never spoke of it but she did. Hated how the boy before her only ever tried to help people with the power he had been unfairly dealt and had been punished for it when all's he wanted to do was protect those he cared for. She had reached out to other people like him, Rebecca included, who hadn't suffered as much as Rin had, but had gone the other way and turned on everyone, used their powers to exact her revenge and strike down all those who had caused them an ounce of hurt. Rin was the opposite, he seemed to still be able to see the good in people and cling onto the hope that he would be 'forgiven' for simply being born. He felt that Satan's actions where his responsibility and had tried to repent for something he wasn't guilty of. And he still believed that the people who had decided that he should be put down like a rabid animal deserved another chance. She admired his determination and faith in humanity but she also thought that that was his one true flaw. His powers where his own, not Satan's, and they weren't controlled by Satan either, so why was it fair for him, for Luna and any other demon who had been subject to the same scrutiny from humanity for simple association, they didn't imprison or execute the offspring of murders and madmen for association, so why should demons be any different?

It had been a long time for Luna but in that moment, just for a moment, she had to fight back her own tears. She sniffed loudly, grabbing Rin's attention, and put a hand on his head and stroked his hair.

''Come on, you can get a bath first, I'll make dinner, Rebecca will be home soon.'' He sniffed loudly himself and wiped his eyes and smiled. Luna lead him to the bathroom where she checked the temperature of the water, turned off the taps and began to leave the room. Rin grabbed her wrist without looking at her.

''I still don't know why you have gone all out, even risked your life for me, But thank you for taking a chance on me, I hope I can repay your kindness someday and for now, I'll do all I can.'' he let go and waited for her to leave the rooms

* * *

Alright guys, It's going to get a little sad in the next time and then the to chapters after that will be the ones to make you cry. after that I won't be uploading so fast as I haven't written it yet but i do have it planned.

I don't know why but unless my spelling suddenly stopped being awful,the thing that hilights misspellings has disabled itself so sorry if you notice any mistakes, ill come back to it xx


	6. Chapter 6 - Rebecca's Past

I do not own Blue Exorcist

* * *

''I still don't know why you have gone all out, even risked your life for me, But thank you for taking a chance on me, I hope I can repay your kindness someday and for now, I'll do all I can.'' he let go and waited for her to leave the room.

As Rin entered the bathroom., Luna closed the door behind her and leaned against it, smiling to herself. First Rebecca, then Louise, Keiran, Annie, Bruno, Quin, crystal and now Rin, They had all said similar things, She had never really understood what she had done, she just happened to be in the right place at the right time when some half demon was having a hard time and, feeling like she owed it to the man who had shown her a similar sort of kindness in her darkest hour.

Although she wondered why they where so grateful for her giving them somewhere to sleep while she bossed them around and made them work for her until they where ready to go off on their own, She never failed to wish she had been given a chance to show HIM how much she appreciated what he had done.

'not this now,' she thought as her eyes glazed, she closed them and pushed her clenched fists into them, struggling this time to push the momory down. It had been a harsh day and her defences where stretched thin, she thought of the others she had helped, some of whom had stayed a couple of weeks and up to a year for others, Rebecca had staying with her for the longest time being with her for a whole eighteen months. Every time she had met one of these kids, they had looked just as Rin had whenhe first woke up at her place, the pain of their expereincesbeing so strong, they couldn't hide them. She had felt a responsibility for them and had tried to teach them how to make their own way in life and how to control their powers, knowing how hard it was to learn on your own, althoguh she had never felt afraid of her powers, she knew how devistating they could be. Most of them had done as she had and gone off to run some sort of market stall following her example she suspected. She always wondered how they where all doing and occasionally went and tracked them down to check up on them. It crossed her mind that maybe she should take a bit of a trip with Rin if he decided to stay with her long enough, take him across Europe to visit all the other demons she had met so he could see that their was a life after your ''human'' one, there is a life beyond your demon powers. She could certainly afford it and if she gave fair warning, she was sure all her little disciples would be happy to put them up for a couple of nights.

She heard the sound of Rin rising from the tub and reality crashed into her. 'Food' she thought, she darted into the kitchen to see what they had, despite being a caterer by trade, her cooking ability was relatively limited, what she could cook she cooked like a pro but since Rin had been in charge of shopping, the ingredients they had where limited to specific meals and the only thing that Luna could make from what they had was a simple spaghetti bolognese. She grabbed the steak mince and some tomatoes, garlic, onion and carrots and a handful of the jars on top of the fridge containing various dried herbs and spices and set to work. It was less than 5 minutes later that the food was merrily cooking and she had just added some dry spaghetti to a pan of boiling water, wafting enticing smells through the apartment. Their was more than enough for herself, Rin and Rebecca so undoubtedly Kasia would be happy to come home to a cooked meal after a night on the town and would hopefully bypass the fact that Luna had another visitor and go to bed without giving a lecture. While Rin dressed, Luna went and got herself clean underwear, a strap top and shorts and pulled the tag off her new yukata ready to wear when she got out. When Rin emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp, he smiled.

''oh wow, the food smells amazing, is that something Italian?'' he asked as his stomach let out a huge growl. She smiled to herself, glad to see Rin in high spirits after his earlier breakdown.

''yep,'' she chimed, ''Spag Bol, one of my specialities. Could you just stir the sauce and drain the mince when its done while I take a bath? I wont be long.'' She smiled as he nodded and headed to the kitchen while she went to run her bath. Tonight they would have some fun, she mentally told herself, they all needed it and Rebecca would never forgive her if they didn't play 'best of 20' card games before she returned home. If Rin didn't know how to play, she would teach him as Rebecca had taught her and she had taught every other demon she had unofficially adopted. She smiled to herself as her bath filled up and she stripped. She got in and felt all her muscles relax and the previous two months stress and exhaustion melt away. Although she had been close the exhaustion before, she now felt energized. She quickly washed her hair, conditioning it twice to get rid of any remaining grease and so it would look nice once she was done with it for their time touring. While she was working, she didn't do anything more than tie her hair up neatly and put a little matt powder on her skin to stop sweat poring down her face while working, she did have plenty of make up and hair products for her leisure time.

Hair clean and body scrubbed with her favourite spa lotion, she got out of and drained the bath, quickly drying herself. applying some raw shea butter all over, she wrapped her hair up in the towel and put on her new yukata, wearing the strap top and shorts under it in case the yukata came undone while she wasn't paying attention. Just as she opened the bathroom door, the buzzer sounded from the intercom, she skipped over to it and pressed the buzzer. A few minutes later, Rebecca entered wearing a full length coat and military boots that she quickly shed to reveal her pyjamas which consisted of what Luna wore under her yukata but with those long white over-the-knee socks that school girls wore, all black and white striped with skull images all over. The barely-od-age girl smiled widely and held up a bag that obviously contained an unhealthy quantity of beer bottles.

Rin emerged from the kitchen carrying plates and cutlery, knowing that chopsticks where not ideal for eatting western foods. He greeting Becky, noticed her attire and blushed. Becky let out a squee and went and hugged him, backing off only to pinch his cheeks and joke about how adorable he was. Luna would have usually found this annoying but she just laughed.

''Leave the poor lad alone,'' she said, ''Hows the food?'' she said turning to Rin who was currently having his tail examined by an enthusiastic Becky to his obvious embarrassment. ''oh, I forgot to mention, Becky here is half demon too, she's the daughter of Lucifer, demon king of light.'' Just to confirm it, Becky's golden blond tail rose from somewhere around her ankles and swished enthusiastically behind her which, unlike the rugged, messy tuft that resembled a wild flame that ended Luna's and Rin's tail, ended in a perfectly tame tuft of hair that reflected gold in the light.

Becky sat down at the dining table while Rin laid out the plates and took a seat. Luna made for the kitchen, the meat had been drained, leaving her to simply add the sauce, wait for it to simmer and drain the now slightly overcooked spaghetti which was done just the way she liked it. A few minutes later, she turned off the heat and took both pans into the dining room and setting them on the big wooden slab that prevented the pans from burning the table, not wanting to add more dishes to the pile by using a serving bowl. As Rin and Becky loaded their plates with spaghetti and then topping it with the mince in the tomato sauce, she went and grabbed a wine glass and bottle of her red wine from under the sink, as she returned, she turned the cd played on which started off a CD full of her's and Becky's favorite mix of japanese and korean pop songs for ambiance. They merrily ate and chattered away about the market and what they had seen of the festival before Rin cleared the table and did the clean up. He returned to Becky blabbing on about her experiences here in Japan and how she had came across a couple of mid to high level demon's and how she fought them. Luna was lounging in her chair, swirling and sipping at her glass while Becky had already emptied 4 of the 18 bottles she had brought with her.

Luna noticed that he didn't rejoin the conversation but rested his chin on his palm and stared off into space. Becky noticed this as well and put an arm sloppily across his shoulders.

''So Rin, what happened to you anyway? How did you end up getting picked up by mother demon over theirs wing?'' she said, slurring her words slightly, her cheeks where red and her eye's had a vacan't look to them as the beer took its effect. He looked at Luna with a pleading look on his face. Luna picked up on his thoughts instantly and gave Becky a look.

''Give him a break, He's only been here a couple of days, I think it was a whole month before you told me what happened to you.'' she said, smiling. ''Speaking of which, why don't you tell Rin your story?'' she said, inclining with the hand holding the glass. Becky made a face of disappointment and released Rin, leaning back on the two back legs of the chair as Luna was. Rin's innocent curiosity showed on his face.

''Alright,'' she said, ''but after this I wanna play some cards!'' she said stretching her arms luxuriously across the table in front of herself, letting herself become lost it the memory.

''I was 11 when my powers awoke, my father didn't know what to do as he didn't know anything about me being the daughter of a demon. My dad was great, he didn't throw me out like most parents do. He hadn't even heard of exorcistss concidering the circumstances.'' She smiled but her eyes where sad, ''It was kinda weird what happened when I was conceived, my father could be possessed by a strong demon but for whatever reason, he couldn't be possessed for more than a couple of hours and would suddenly collapse and then wake up himself, not knowing what had happened. When I was conceived, he was being possessed by Lucifer and I was born with demon blood in me inherited his powers as a result. When my powers awoke, He was already half insane because of the blacking out and when his daughter suddenly sprouted a tail and fangs, he didn't know what to do. For a while he just made me hide my tail and paid to have my fangs filed down at a private dentist but it hurt to much and they just grew back the next day anyway. As you probably already know, the tail has a mind of its own so its hard to keep it concealed. Eventually my school and class mates found out about it and I had to leave. My dad was visited by Mephisto who took me away and put me into the Irish branch of true cross. I was there for a few years without any trouble until I was 12, I fell asleep in class and my tail wriggled free and the entire class saw it, the teacher just so happened to be a retired exorcist who still carried his equipment for emergencies, naturally he pulled his gun on me. I panicked and lost control and my 'light' took control,'' Rin saw a hint of sadness show in her eyes as she recalled the painful memory. A sad expression had appeared on his face aswell as if he had had a similar experience.

''I didn't have many friends but I got along with quite a few of the girls in that class, while I was out of it, I attacked them all and permanently blinded four of them and almost mauled another one to death. When I came to I was in front of the Vatican. They didn't waist any time telling me how I was filth and gave the go ahead for my execution. I put up one hell of a fight and escaped before they could imprison me and ended up homeless for a couple of weeks before MUMMY here picked me up, gave me a home and a job and allowed me to regain myself, she even taught me how to control my powers and eventually I stopped being so terrified of myself and started actually living. I think I was with you for about a year and a half over all? Anyway, I saved every penny I could and Luna even sent me off to catering collage and then when I was ready, got my own stall. Luna was like the mum I never had. I would have starved to death had she not literally pulled me out of a dump that I was sleeping in sometime in winter and taken me home with her. She didn't always have the fancy apartment she has now, back then she lived in a dingy little flat above a corner shop that was falling apart. That place didn't even have heating! When it was really cold we had to sit by a camping fire, I think if we weren't demons, we probably would have frozen to death!'' she laughed loudly at the thought, ''That is if the landlord aka shop owner hadn't kicked us out form the noise we caused when we where arguing. It was a while before I started being able to control my temper, being in a draughty flat with no real heating working for 10-12 hours 7 days a week and sleeping on a prehistoric mattress, It was a rare occasion that I was in a good mood!'' again she laughed and looked at Luna who had just returned from the kitchen with her second bottle of wine. She sat down opposite Rin and looked at Becky with a look of amusement.

''yeah, that temper of yours was unbearable half the time and I was only 20 back then so I was a bit of a hothead, to top it off I was in the process of quitting smoking a well so I was ready torip her apart.'' She laughed loudly at the memory, ''The only time you actually looked happy was when you where baking or eating. We did have a great Christmas together though, I'll never forget how you ate so much you took about a whole week to recover and then did the same thing on new years! that was the first real Christmas I ever had...'' she stopped for a moment embarrassed, she hadn't meant to talk about her own past in front of Rin. She ignored his look of alarm and continued, having trouble this time repressing the memory. Why where they trying to forece their way throguh after all these years? Maybe it was because she felt so at ease with the two before her, maybe she just couldn't repress them anymore, sh hoped not, suddenly angry with herself. She gave her thoughts an almighty push and directing the conversation and her thoughts back to Becky who was now comically swaying from side to side in her seat, cheeks radiating and a cheesy grin plastered across her face.

''anyway.. She finally started to control that temper after a few months and decided she wanted to do what I do only as a baker, I had some money in a savings account so I paid for her to go to a top catering college back in England,'' the words acame easier as the warmer, happy memories flooded her, ''Oh I remember the times I had to storm you up to the collage and beg for them to keep you on because that girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Heyleigh, would tease you over your pointed ears and say you where a terrible baker, I would often be working on markets and get a call from your teacher saying you had decided to start throwing the utensils across the room or just dived onto the girl and had to be dragged off kicking and screaming. You where so lucky the Teacher had a bit of a thing for me or you would have been kicked out after your first few days! It was lucky that I managed to get you in to begin with because you where only 15 at the time! Well, me convincing them and your natural talent for baking of course.'' She gave a proud smile in the drunk girls direction and laughed. ''That damned pervert used to look just like you do right now when I was there, even while all the other teachers asked what the hell I was doing taking guardianship at such a young age and to such a demon.'' Her famous vein bulged again at the memory, ''I used to argue with the teachers over that all the time, of all things, them calling you a demon pissed me off.''

Rin seemed to sit up to that last sentence and he pouted, 'They used to call me a demon as well, especially when I was younger.'' He looked at Becky who was not humming to the music playing in the background, resting her cheeks on both fists.

''Yeah, that was ages ago now, I think its kinda funny now, how sharp humans can be sometimes. Maybe they actually suspected me sometimes'' she said, still happily, words slurring a lot now as she used her fangs to remove the cap from herseventh bottle.

''Anyway, as soon as I finished college, I bought a one way ticket to Japan, My first set up being in Osaka, I took the money I had saved working for Luna and everything was sweet from their on out. No pun intended of course.'' she actually banged a fist on the table as she laughed manically. ''She wouldn't let me for ges but up until two years after I left, I sent her back monthly payments until I had paid off all my college expences an the extra money she gave me to travel to Japan.'' She smiled fondly at Luna who giggled.

''anyway, Enough talk of the past, I don't care to think about it anymore, let go play some cards!'' Luna smiled and they all stood up and migrated into the living room, sitting on the floor around the coffee table. Luna tuned to Rin who had had a sad sympathetic look on his face while Rebecca talked but it had changed and his high spirits frem before had returned.

''Ever played cards before?'' Luna asked, shuffling the deck from the table like a casino attendant.

''I don't know how to play poker or anything but have you heard of the American game rummy?''

Both Luna and Becky smiled,

''awesome,'' Becky called, ''at least we don't have to teach you, that's my favourite game, if I recall correctly, Thee score was 753 to 769 to me.'' she said boisterously, turning a challenging expression towards Luna who laughed, returning her look of challange.

I thing you will find that the numbers are right but I was winning. You where ahead in blackjack by 4 wins and we where drawing at 286 in crib.''

''haha, well I'll be beating you enough to put me ahead tonight, you can deal.'' she turned to Rin who's expression was of amused amazement. ''And those scores where right by the way, We used to spend whole days playing back when we where together cause we couldn't really afford to go anywhere...well we could but miss tight purse over their was always worried about not finding markets and didn't want to dip into her precious savings so we spent a lot of are free time staying indoors.'' The vein was bulging once more from Luna's forehead,

''I think you will find that if it wasn't for those ''precious savings' and me being tight fisted, you wouldn't have gone to college and I wouldn't have had my huge apartment that you WISH you had.'' she laughed manically as Becky had before as she fisted the table shouting 'no fair' between hiccups. Rin simply laughed at the two of them as Luna dealt and they started playing. Luna saw the burning question on Rin's face as she delt the cards.

''What is it Rin? I know you want to ask something.'' She said curiously. He looked at Becky nervously, cheeks redenning.

''I... I was just wondreing, what happened to your father?'' he said, throwing Becky off guard. She forced a smile after her momentarily shock, not quite masking the sorrow that the question brought her.

''He's still alive, being repeatedly posessed by a demon and finding out that your daughter is half demon is enough to liturally make you loose your mind. He is in an asylum back in England, I go and visit him every now and then but he doesn't remember me so I only visit once or twice a year.'' she held the fake smile a little longer and Luna saw tears jump to Rins eyes, She slapped the back of his head and laughed, the sorrow suddenly forgotten.

''As cute as it is, Didn't Luna tell you not to cry? we don't dwell on are pasts, we just live in the present and look forward to the future. It may sound harsh but we wouldn't even be able to enjoy areselves if we held on the everything.'' she said, smiling as Rins amazement at how she could so easily brush it off showed on his face as he rubbed his head where he had again been struck. Becky turned to Luna, a genuine smile on her face now.

''Some time today, you must have lost your touch, you used to be able to deal in less than 3 seconds!'' she laughed. Rin looked between the two and smiled himself, Althoguh he wa strong, Luna looked forward to when Rin could laugh off his hardships as easily as Rebecca could. She knew it would be longer than it was for Becky as she had had an easier time than Rin from what he had told her over the time they had been together. Buut he would get there, she smiled to herself and inclined towards the down facing pile of cards to the swayring girl.

They played game after game and had fun teaching Rin how to play another game they never new the name of, Becky had sujested they play snap while giving Rin a challenging look and they laughed hysterically as all of their demon reflexes repeatedly resulteed in someone slapping someone elses hand hard enough to make the winner of the round cry and laugh out loud as two inhumanly strong hands came down o their own ,most of the time is was Rin as he was the only one sober enough to really focus. Some hours later, Becky threw cards down after loosing her sixth consecutive game and let herself fall backwards, it looked like she had passed out before she hit the floor. Luna stood up and placed a pillow under her head, she moved the table that they had been sitting at and straightened out the passed out girls legs. She went to get one of the spare blankets that where stored in the bottom of the wardrobe in her room and after returning, she almost fell face first onto the floor as she lost her balance completely while throwing the blanket over Becky, she realised that was much more intoxicated than she thought and would have toppled backwards if Rin hadn't noticed her wobbling and grabbed her before she fell backwards.

''are you alright?'' he asked, alarmed. He held her upper arms as she steadied herself.

''I'm fine, thanks, five bottles of wine will do that to ya,'' she laughed drunkly.

He guided her back to the floor, the look of concern still on his face. She pinched his cheek as Becky had earlier. ''You really are adorable with a face like that.'' he scowled but failed to hide his amusement at her stupor. She let out a long sigh. Unable to help herself. It was about time she told someone about her past, she just couldn't hold it in any longer, it had been years since her past had tried to come out and after the past few days events and the connection she had with Rin had finally gotten to her, She feared that Rin might run away after she told him but she felt like she might just loose her mind all together if she didn't share it.

She took a deep breath and felt her expression turn serious as she knelt before Rin.

''you want to know? I will understand if you don't want to stay with me once you hear it.'' sh said simply. His Curiosity peaked and he simply nodded as his posture streighterned. She closed her eyes and drew a long breath as for the first time, she unlocked that dark corner that sat at the very bottom of her soul, allowing the memories to flood her.

* * *

So next chapter you will get to find out about Luna's mysterious past. get your tissues ready! ='D


	7. Chapter 7 - The Lost Subject

''what I mentioned earlier about not having a real Christmas until I was with Becky, I didn't know what Christmas was, when I did know, I was always alone.'' Rin's amusement instantly disappeared, turning to intense curiosity, ''I never knew my parents, I never knew what the outside world looked like until I was 11. I was raised in a facility owned by the Vatican, I was the first half demon who came under their radar so they took me from my parent's and I lived in their lab for 11 years. They had never came across a half demon before so naturally they wanted to study me,'' She physically shuddered at the memory, she had really gone to the darkest corner of her soul, a place she had lucked and bolted away for 15 years. Rin's look was of pure shock. ''I managed to escape when I was 11, my powers had long since awoken but I had been kept...incapacitated...so I never got the opportunity. Their was a bit of an incident the day I left, A new scientist had came to study me, he managed to get rid of the other scientists and security and he took me out of my vault and out through a door using one of those keys they have. He...I'm pretty sure he was my father, Even though I was heavily sedated with holy water, I vaguely remember seeing Dr. Johnson on his badge. He gave me my birth certificate and left me with a thick envelope full of cash, my Katar's which like your katana act as a seal for my powers, a key, an address and a letter he wrote.'' She hadn't realised it but tears where streaming down her face, she couldn't contain the violent shudders hat where making her voice shake and the heaves that ripped through her. She had never told anyone, not even Becky about her past, not in this much detail, but she couldn't stop now as much as she wanted to. The words shot from her like they had a mind of their own and wanted to escape. At some point, Rin had rested a hand on hers and she was grasping onto it as if for dear life. She steadied her breathing and continued.

''When I eventually came to, I went to the address that was in the paper. I had to hitch hike to get their as it was way out in the countryside. When I got their, it was a small cottage not 20 minutes from a larger town. Their was an gravestone at the end of the garden with no marking or name on it, it sat under a wild cherry tree that was in full bloom at the time, I was fascinated by it, the tiny little blossoms looked like they where dancing in the wind as they fell, the covered the grave, well, the entire garden was covered in the little white flowers, and it made everything look beautiful. Their weren't any personal items or anything inside the cottage and the postman never delivered anything so it was pretty much abandoned. I thing I lived their for about 4 years slowly using the money my father had left me to buy food and other basic essentials, I never needed to pay utility bills because the cottage was so cut off and it was on private land so technically I unofficially inherited it, I guess you could say I lived off the land. It was like living a lonely fairytale, Id be up at the crack of dawn chopping wood for the fire and looked after the little garden through the day, I only used candles for light and drew water from the well. I spent those years learning to read and pouring over the library in the basement. I guess that was the only personal touch, whoever lived there loved to read. When I wasn't reading, I was using my powers, training them and learning to control them, since I was secluded and had lots of open space for my own personal use, I was never scared of them, probably because I never had anyone who I was afraid to hurt. Eventually, I started running out of money, with me being an outsider and only 15 years old, I couldn't get a job in the village so when I started running out of what my father left me, I took what I had left and camped my way until I ended up as you did, homeless and with nothing, I had gone nearly a whole week without eating and just passed out somewhere in the middle of a street. I woke up in a strangers house as you did last week.'' She let out a saddened, hollow laugh, ''I didn't wake up to find my rescuer wanting to help me though, I woke up in a cage. The man who had picked me up was a human trafficker I never knew at the time but I put it together as I heard the monster drag unconscious bodies in and then occasionally heard men come to collect them. I can only assume that he kept me for so long because he was waiting fo the highest bigger. No, nothing ever happened, he just kept me in the cage for a few weeks, threw me some scraps of food here an their. I had given up on the hope of living my then. The day the man was about to ship me off, again I managed to escape, I was to weak to use my powers to escape earlier as much as I tried. Typical that the one time when I needed my flames more than anything, They wouldn't come.'' Luna was almost panting, she felt like she was going to have a panic attack, but she knew she needed to finish her story. ''That day when he was going to pass me on to disappear into the system, I completely lost all control. I don't know exactly what happened but I woke up in front of the house I had been kept in and the entire street was ablaze. I was actually sitting on top of what used to be a human body but was just a grotesque pile of ribboned flesh, their where 5 other bodies around me, those of the men who had tried to take me. I never really wanted to hurt anyone but I would be half lying if I said I didn't think they deserved their fate.

I got away before the police turned up but was back to being on the streets, It was a strange feeling, having a physical body but no soul, I literally felt like a hollow shell. I think I came to my senses a little a few days later because I actually looked around, it was a few weeks to Christmas, I had read about it in the books back in the cottage. I remember going to a hog roast stall, asking if I could work for him in exchange for food. The guy who owned it, Eirwyn (air-win) his name was, took pity on me, he paid for me to stay in a hostel, gave me money for food and some clothes and invited me to work with him. He paid me while paying for me to stay in the hostel, it wasn't a pleasant place but it had a bed, heating and a roof so it was like a palace at the time. I worked with him for three weeks before the market ended and he had to return home to whales, he he had done well that Christmas and had even talked the owner of the shelter into letting me stay there free of charge. He said he would be returning two months from then and that I was welcome to return to work for him again. Naturally I couldn't wait, he had given me a reason to live and to keep going. I spent the time between then doing odd jobs for people like gardening and things, When he eventually returned, he barely recognised me, I actually had something of a personality, likes, dislikes, favourite foods, a knack for being a little clumsy, just small traits that showed that I was a real human being and had a soul somewhere. Again, I worked with him until the end, throughout that time, he told me how to set up my own stall, how to cook the meat, where to go for my supplies and how to get a good deal, ow to use the equipment, even down to how to make my own equipment and how to wire all the gas pipes, then he told me about how to advertise, what licensing I needed and how to get it etc. I would sit taking notes while their where no customers until I could have ran the store for him. I started thinking of him as a farther figure, as I'm sure he thought of me as his sort of daughter, you see, he once let slip that his wife couldn't conceive, as much as they had both wanted children, their years of hopes and dreams where put to rest with a few simple words.'' she stopped for breath and to wipe her eyes, her voice was growing horse as it wasn't used to this much strain. Rin was hanging on her every word, she couldn't bring herself to lift her head, she took a deep breath and kept going. She was nearly done and then she could let the haze that was threatening to take her bring her calm rest.

''I remember the last night, we where closing up and I was helping him load his equipment into his van, ready to go home when their was a flash and an explosion at the end of the street, their where screams of panic. While everyone ran the other way, I ran right towards it, ''IT'' being the first demon I ever saw. It was a naberius, about 3 meters tall and it was ravaging the street, their was blood and things I wouldn't let myself think about all over the floor. It was the first time since that time that I used my flames, the naberius turned to me and attacked, I fought it the best I could but it had been to long since I had had any practise and all I managed to do was anger it, I remember it grabbing me and squeezing me until I actually felt my spine snap somewhere at the back of my neck, I just, topped. I could still look around and watch as it threw me to the ground but I couldn't move. I watched as it continued to tear up the street, amongst the crown I saw Eirwyn, he was actually looking around as if to find me, all's I could do was mentally scream at him, telling him to run the other way...'' She choked up as the wretches returned with a vengeance, Rin was horrified, he didn't want to hear anymore but he simply sat their, rubbing her back while she crushed his other hand, waiting for her to calm down, Most of all, he didn't want to see the woman who had held out a helping hand and pulled him from his doom, the woman who had been his pillar of strength, turn to dust before his eyes.

her voice was almost inaudible at this point. She seemed to calm down enough to continue, face tilted down so that her hair hid her face in shadow.

''I watched as he started running in my direction, most of the people had cleared by now, filing out through the narrow side streets, all I could see where destroyed cars, fire and the remains of the little wooden huts that housed the traders and their wares. Eirwyn was a few feet from me, he had managed to run around the demon while it was focused on upturning a van that appeared to be in his way. Next thing, the demon had tuned around, it lifted him into the air, just outside my field of vision, their was a...cr...crunching s. , next thing I...I..know...I'm...st..staring into his eyes... they where lifeless as...as mine had been years before. But not that kind of lifeless, the kind of lifeless where the person they once where was gone, all's that remained was a corpse'' Luna couldn't speak anymore, she just sat their, that hollowed feeling she had felt so long ago etched at her, erasing her. She simply breathed, she focused on it, reminding herself that she was still alive, and also that the hands that tried to comfort her relied on her, for some reason, she couldn't' remember who was there, who they belonged to. She lifted her head and stared at the ceiling, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips, she closed her eyes.

''I woke up in hospital, the doctors where amazed that I was awake, three days had passed and I could still feel the ache in the back of my neck where my spine had been broken, but to my amazement, I could move,, could feel the muscles working, ready to lift my arm or legs, but I had no will to, I had temporary amnesia and didn't remember the event. I stayed in the hospital while I recovered, I had returned to my hollow self. Even though I couldn't remember what had happened, I knew that what little pieces of my soul had came forward had retreated. Faded. I retrieved my memory the next day when I received a phone call from a stranger, urgently summoning me to a city in whales called Bangor in Gwynedd, I vaguely remembered reading in one of those books back at the cottage, It was one of the smallest cities in the United Kingdom, a pointless fact but at that moment, it seemed to matter. I was there within 24 hours and, as the city was so small, had no problem finding the church that I was summoned to. It all hit me then, I watched as a gathering of people, all dressed in black, where sitting around two rectangular holes in the ground, next them where two large highly polished wooden boxes. That was when I remembered everything, I didn't know about the other box but I had a sickening feeling just looking at it, as I approached, an elderly lady came towards me. She said my name sadly and grabbed my hand. She didn't say anything as tears streaked down her face from blue eyes that had once looked at me from a different face, ironically, a younger version of the face of the man she sat next to who also gave me a saddened look. For the first time in my 16 years, I cried, I hadn't felt that true feeling of loss and sadness that was something as simple as the feeling of your eyes burning, the sensation of warm liquid on your cheeks, not in the facility, where being poked with needles was a daily given, where being starved physically and mentally to the point where you felt your life slipping to be brought back to fair health to have it done again and again so people could answer their silly questions. Not when I escaped the facility and met my father, sitting under the falling flowers that in later years started reminding me of snow, not when I realized that I had brutally torn someone's life away from them. no. non of that had made me feel this pain, just the only person who had ever shown her an ounce of true kindness, who she had only known fleetingly, who had taught me how to live and what it meant to live. I didn't know what a funeral was or what it meant, but I cried as the man at the front talked about a god opening his arms and taking him somewhere peaceful. I cried as they lowered him into eh ground next to the other person.

''Eirwyn's parents took me back to their home, they greeted all of their family members who gave their respects. The whole event was a blur. I remember at the end after everyone had left, Mr and Mrs Lloyd sat down with me, they even let me have a glass of red despite me being a minor. Thy asked how I had been, how I was holding up after what happened. They told me about how their son had died, horrible seeing as what I witnessed and their story of a gas explosion where a world away from each other. They told me of his wife, Lawri. She was waiting for him to return,'' Luna had lost it again, she practically howled in sorrow, looking down at her hands as if their was blood on them, she had always blamed herself, if she had been stronger, she wouldn't have relied on him so much and give him the impression that she needed a saviour. ''She was 12 weeks pregnant, she knew before he left but hadn't told him before leaving because she wanted to wait for the more ''safe'' point, when their baby had a better chance. When she heard he had died, she...sh..she killed herself...To top it all off, he had changed his will less than a week before he died. Having given up on children of his own, he has signed all his burntness assets, licensing, equipment, everything to my name! if anything where to happen to him, it was to go to me on the condition that I looked after his wife, now that she had passed, I officially owned his burntness. His parents where kind, they let me stay while I mourned the loss, although I felt like I was imposing at e worst of times, they insisted that I stayed, they kept saying that I was a reminder of how their son had such a good heart and how he made such an important impression and influence on their lives. I stayed for a while, I was still healing from being attacked. His parents reminded me of him. They insisted that I take driving lessons, I was soon to turn 17 and could legally drive so I used the money I had earned to pay for lessons, after a month of getting my provisional and on the date of my official birthday, I got my licence. I left his parents with their sons van and trailer stall. I swore to myself that if I ever got the opportunity to help someone, I would. I took in Rebecca some years later, then Louise and Keiran, brothers who where sons of Amimom, when they left I found Annie in Scotland, she was one of the lucky ones, she still lived with her adopted father, although after I helped her learn to control her powers, she admitted that her father had been to scared to send her anywhere in case she lost it and killed him, she said it was because of me that they could start rebuilding their relationship. Bruno was on the run from the Vatican like you, only because his powers awakened in his cram school class, he was a son of Ibis, the king of fire, his flames don't work like ours, where we can choose what burn and what doesn't, his flames are normal flames and ignite and burn anything that comes into contact with them. anything within a short distance, one of his class mates died in the fire as it was to wild to control, even after he escaped. He was with me for a whole year, he left when he could 100% control his flames. Then their was Quin, I met at a festival in spain, he was also on the run from the Vatican, he never actually told me why but he wanted to work for me and wanted to learn how to control his powers so I didn't really care. Before you I met crystal while taking a holiday in Florida, She is Becky's half sister, born of Lucifer. Although she is 6years younger, she is the mental and visual image on her. Although they where just temporary employees, room mates and friends, I consider them all family. I realised that I didn't just want to help them, I... I j..just, don't w..want to b...be alone anymore...'' She broke off, her voice giving out as she went still, sniffing occasionally.

'finally..' she thought miserably to herself, She felt a weight lift of her shoulders like nothing else, but she also felt a certain lonelyness as she knew that most likely, she would wake up to find Rin had left. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, Thinking that he would be looking down her like the murderer she was, she had killed those men and it was her fault that good people had lost their lives, Her father, Eirwyn and his wife ,her mother. Before she could think anymore, Her exaustion overook her and she allowed the sleep that had been threterning her ake over and she fell into a deep sleep haunted by her memories.


	8. Chapter 8 - To My Darling Daughter

I do not own blue exorcist.

* * *

He placed a hand on her shoulder and to his surprise and horror, she slumped backwards, unconscious, he panicked for a moment but noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the lazy movement of her tail. She had passed out, He had never noticed it before but upon closer inspection, he noticed the small patches of fur missing from it, the actual scars that marked the skin underneath, as far as he was aware, demons couldn't scar, Rin knew that first hand. Again his eyes burned as a glimpse of what she had endured for it to actually permanently mark her body. He gently lifted her, making every effort not to wake her up, and carried her into her bedroom. he lowered her on the bed after pulling the quilt back with his tail and replacing it over her, he noticed an old box on her bedside cabinet. Unable to resist, he opened it, inside was some old bits of jewelry and an aged folded piece of paper. He pulled it out, nerves and adrenaline making his hands shake, he unfolded it and read the aged, partially faded words written by Luna's father. Although it was written in English, He knew enough to understand most of it

_To my darling daughter,_

_I regret that I never got to meet you in person, got to watch you grow, taught you to walk, talk, how to ride a bike, drive you to your first festival, plan your sweet 16th with your mother. I know your mother regrets not holding you, nurturing you, lavishing you with the love she so foolishly lavished upon me. You must be getting close to your 12th birthday by now. An early happy birthday, the necklace I left you was your mothers and the picture inside is of her and me when we first found out that you where growing inside of her. I hope you turned out more like her than your old man. She was beautiful, a delicate flower who loved everything in this world and the next._

_I don't have much time so I will tell you why I had to break you out of a facility where you probably never knew why you where or where you where from._

_You where taken away from us at birth by the Vatican against your mother's and my will because you where thought to be the spawn of Satan, I am one of few who can withstand Satan's power and as I do not recall your conception, I can only assume that I was possessed. I must have had some sort of connection to satan and he could possess me for small periods of time, I still to this day do not understand why but if I had been stronger, I may have been abl to resist him._

_Unfortunately, your mother passed away shortly after you where born and I couldn't help but blame you, my beautiful new born daughter who stared at me with adoring eyes even though you had just been born, eyes I had fallen in love with long before you graced us and, if only for a moment, made us a family._

_When your mother died, my blackouts became worse and worse and before I knew it, I was finding that months had passed when I went into and came out of the darkness. I lost my mind, I had lost my soul mate and child in the same hour and I couldn't't accept it. It wasn't't until 10 years that I fought back against the demon who had for so long played me like another one of his puppets._

_When I eventually regained control, I sought you out, I zoned in on a facility not to far from where me and your mother lived. I planned for months to break in and break you out so you had a chance of living but my time is limited, the long term possessions had taken a toll on my physical as well as my mental state, even as I write this, I feel my consciousness slipping in and out._

_I have left you the address and key to where we used to live and where you where born. Your mother is buried under the wild cherry tree, the tree with the white blossoms that look like snow. There is a vague irony It her being laid to rest there as that kind of tree represents mortality, although your mother had all the life of this world and the next as she tended to her flowers or simply sat in her garden pouring over the books she so loved while cradling the life she nurtured inside her._

_Although I cannot begin to express my feelings, all I can say is how much we loved you, it didn't matter that you where to inherit the blood of a demon, you where ARE child and all me an your mother wanted was for you to grow up happy and live life to the fullest, I hope that when I get you out of there, you can try for that life._

_I left you what was left of are life savings. Its not much but its a start. Try to go to school and study hard, learn about the wisdom of this world and maybe even become the one who guides people down the right path. Your mother always wanted to be a teacher._

_I'm sorry this letter is short and probably won't won't make you hate us any less for leaving you but I feel a selfish comfort in trying to reach out to you since you for the first time since you where born. I know this letter sounds live a goodbye but I'm convinced that when I break you out, If the insanity doesn't take me, the vaticann will. I hope that I can escape with you but I'm exhausted from planning to break you out. If I'm to far gone then leave me, do not let me become a burden to you._

_Live well, look after yourself and others and I know life has been unimaginably cruel to you so far, try to let it go and learn, love and live to to fullest._

_Happy birthday_

_Your loving father_

_William Johnson_

Although the words weren't't for him, Rin had to cup a hand over his mouth to stop the sob that tried to escape him and would have probably woken Luna up. He just sat their, silently shaking as the horror and misery of her life sunk in. he noticed the locket mixed in with the other bits of jewelry, solid silver with engravings of roses around a large moon stone that sat in an intricate complex of swirled metal. Engraved on the other side was 'Luna Mona Lexy Johnson – Shining solitary protector gifted from god'

He assumed that the second bit was what her name meant. Inside was a picture of happy man and woman. The handsome man had jet black hair, unruly like Rin's. To the left of him, with her head resting on the Luna's fathers shoulder was her mother, the resemblance was uncanny, only her mother had a softer bone structure, Luna's was a little more sharp edged like her fathers with the high cheekbones and defined jaw. Her father was right, she did have the same eyes as her, as blue as a summer sky, again, a sharp stab of sadness hit him as she saw the warmth and radiance that emitted from her eyes, exactly what her father had mentioned wanting for luna in his letter, only Luna's eyes never had that warmth, they where bright and focused, but even when she smiled warmly, he noticed that it never once reached them.

He quickly put everything back neatly, not being able to take look into her past anymore.

He replaced the box on the table exactly as it was and got up, turned the light off and closed the door. He walked over to the sofa and sunk into it, leaning his head over the back and draping an arm over his eyes. He wasn't crying anymore, he felt like he did when his father died, like he was morning for the loss of the loving upbringing that Luna had lost, no, that was stolen away from her. He cursed his true father, for inflicting this misery on all of them. He swore that he would kill him someday, he would. To his surprise, he heard Rebecca's voice from somewhere on the floor in the corner.

''It's sad isn't it? She always danced around the subject of her past so I didn't pry, not wanting to overstay my welcome after everything she did for me. but I really had no idea. She did mention one thing though, I knew that someone held her captive and that she lost control and accidently killed someone, but I didn't know the circumstances. I wonder how she met Mephisto, she didn't mention it. The school that my father sent me to had its own cam school but I wasn't in it. I did overhear them talking abbout the 'lost subject' once, it was a failed project that focused on the study of the reproduction between demons and humans and the study of offspring. Who would have thought that I would be taken in by the 'dangerous half demon who murdered people.'' she chuckled sadly.

Rin said nothing, he couldn't find words, he had taken more of a blow in the past hours than he had when he knelt before the Vatican while they said he was to be executed. He let his mind drift a little as sleep tugged at his brain and suddenly found himself overcome with a fresh wave of determination. What had happened to him didn't matter anymore, his friends had abandoned him, if they couldn't accept that he was born a demon, that was their problem. Although he loved his brother, He was a part of a world he had to leave behind. He knew what he was going to do, tomorrow he would formally wave his friends and old life behind, he would go back to England with Luna and live with her, he would be their for her, he wanted to try and make her forget that pain and show her that she wasn't't going to be alone. She wanted to, not replace, but step in for Eirwyn and be the one she relied on, like she had earlier when she blurted out her story. He hadn't realized that his feelings for her had been building for the last couple of days, he guessed he could say that he had fallen in love with her, but it wasn't the kind of love he had once felt for Shiemi, it was the love he had for his twin and for his father. He wanted to protect her as he had his brother, even though her strength was far beyond anything he could imagine, he wanted to stand by her side and never lot her crumble as she had. She remember seeing his brother fall to pieces like that, when Satan had possessed him, as he was calling to him, trying to bring him back from Satan's mental possession, he had seen it then when Yukio had realized that Satan had used his own gun to shoot Rin. That seemed like a distant memory now, it had been months since he and his brother had closed the gehenna gate that their sadistic grandfather had opened by literally torturing blood out of Rin to use as a sacrifice after his brother had unintentionally handed him over to them. Luna had been right, he had tried and tried to be accepted. Had tried to prove that he was worthy of their friendship, but was it worth it? He had intentionally put himself through all that hurt just to meet someone new who, even after he had tried to mug her, had taken him, fed him, tended to his needs and cared for his wounds like his father had done when he needed it all those years ago.

Before he knew it, dreamless sleep had taken him.

* * *

Hope you guys Enjoyed this chapter. please please please leave some comments, remember you don't need to be a member to leave one.

I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can, I'm in the process of moving right now so betwen packing and work i'll be having a hard time finding time to write. Let me know if their is nything you would like me to add xx


	9. Chapter 9 - Luna's Dream

**damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT! THIS is supposed to be chapter 9, idk HOW on earth I forgot it but i didn't put it up after chap 8 when Luna tells Rin about everything. I'm such an idiot an although it doesnt reammy matter seeing as you already know what happens AFTER, i thought it was still a good chapter and needs to be uploaded. ill leave it as it is for now but ill put it in the right place tomorrow. Chap 20 will be up by the end of the weekend aswell, hope this sort of fills in the gap an hope you can forgive me! )= x**

**BETW Yays for 1500 views 3**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

Luna dreamed of her past, small disjoint clips played before her minds eyes before they settled down to when she was about 7 years old, she hadn't brought this up to Rin, she had felt that this was a bit more personal and didn't want to share it.

Luna was lying on her back, stairing at the seiling of her little cell, dazed as they had recently found that inecting holdwater into her had the effect that tranquilizer had had it had any effect on her, what they didn't know, or care about, was the fact that it felt like fire, It burned her from the inside out as her blood carried it through her system, They where clever about it, using enough to sedate her but not enough to kill her. As she lay their in the empty cell, silently hurting, she cast her mind over the days experiments. The nameless faces of the scientists questioning faces as they observed her as she was put in the usual restraints wired up to various boxes with flashing lights that monitored her vitals and brain activity, and submerged in water where they watched as frantically paniced against the restraints as she ran out of breath, passed out, pulled her out and waited until she woke up, and then did it again, each time saying how long she had gone before her vitals had began to drop. Before giving her nightly dose of sedetives, not that it would have mattered with how weak she was from drowning repeatedly, and carried her back into her cell where she would lie until she passed out from exhaustion to be woken the next morning to do it all over again, maybe with different ideas.

As she lay their, she wondered what the outside world was like, what the doctors lives where like outside of the facility. She had never seen anything outside the windowless metal walls of the facility, only pictures in books that every now and then a doctor would give her. She never knew why they did it, maybe it was to see how she reacted to gaining knowledge of what was outside the walls, maybe it was because they pittied her. To her surprise, the door of her cell opened, she turned her head to the side wondering why they wanted her now, hoping they where just coming in to check her temperature or something. Through her daze, she was surprised to see a boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked around her age and he aproached cautiously.

''Luna?'' he said her name, his high pitched voice a mix of pity and curiosity. Luna was weary of the boy as she had never met anyone her age before. He shifted his weight from side to side, twiddling his thumbs. She summoned her strength and sat up clumsily and looked at him, not sure what to do or say. Before she could say anything, he smiled innocently and said

''Erm, Hi, I'm A, my dad is a scientist here, I heard him talking about you and wanted to come and see you, I stole the keys from his jacket and snuck through,'' He laughed mischeiviously. He noticed her questioning look, ''My friends call me A because my dads a scientist and my name begins with it, I didn't like them calling me Exibit A so it becaue A.'' Luna shook her head.

''Aren't you afraid of me? I'm evil and can kill people, I've never done it but I've heard the scientists say it before.'' she said, horsly, her throat sore from spitting up water earlier. To her surprise, the boy just smiled wildly, his cheeks red.

''Nope,'' He chimed, ''I cam here wondering if you would be my friend, there are only adults in the building and my dad home schools me, so I was hoping we could play together.'' He put a hand behind his head, while pulling out a small rectangular box and held it out in front of him.

''Have you ever heared of card games before?'' he said. As Luna shook her head, the boy opened the box and clumsily took out the pile of cards and started arranging them. Luna observed with interest as he mixed the cards up with some skill and started putting them into two piles, stopping when their where seven cards in each pile. He smiled again.

''Ok, I'll teach ya, This game is called Jim Rummy, my dad showed me how to play, when I was in school everyone thought I was weird for liking it but I think its fun.'' he said, his cheeks growing. Luna picked the cards up and looked at them, A proceeded to explain to her how to play and after a short while, they where playing the game and for the first time in Luna's life, she felt the alien feeling of a smile brake across her face as she won a game and the boy shouted out in protest, throwing the cards down. The two children jumped as they heared someone marching down the corridor, A panicked and gathered the cards up.

''I'll come back again I promise!'' he whispered, and ran out, closing the door behind him and locking it. Luna just staired at the door. The face of the ever smiling boy burned into her mind. She couldn't explain it but she had a strange feeling, wishing the boy could stay with her and play cards forever. She bent her head, wondering what kind of life he lead and thinking of the questions she would ask him next time. She lay down again, her mind burning with questions as the holywater continued to burn her and she fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time.

After that day the boy returned every day, they sat playing cards while he talked about his day, sometimes for hours, sometimes for less than 10 minutes, every evening Luna would await his return. She never really spoke to him, she just listened and tried to picture what he said about getting into trouble when he didn't focus while his dad tought him about sciance and maths, while his mum yelled at him for trying to steal cookies and other sweets. He often brought her things, pictures of him when he was at school, cakes and other things that his mum would bake and even brought her some toys that she could hide under her bed. Eventually he taught her how to play solitaire and gave her her very own pack of cards so she could play alone. He visited her every night right up until that day when she was taken away and woke up surrounded by things she had never seen, some of which where things A had talked to her.

Her dream focused on that memory, when she had just woken up and her father lay beside her. As she recognised the familiar white coat that the other scientists wore. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, trying to make sence of her surroundings and the man lieing next to her. She was shocked when a cloud of smoke erupted before her and a man in strange clothing stood before her. She had recoiled from the man, not knowing what to think, should she run? She thought. But before she could do anything, The man held the point of a sword to her.

''Hello Luna, It's a shame we had to meet under such dire circumstances. I have hereby been sent by the Vatican to exterminate you and your father.'' Luna's face turned to the man who lay unconcious besides her. ''He's in a sorry state, Poor man was bordering on insanity when he threw it all away to come and break you out. It would be a shame for me to let the success of all of his hard work go to waste like that.'' Luna didn't understand any of that about this Vatican, she didn't even know what exterminate meant. The man before her walked over in front of the man and bent down to examine him, Luna, still groggy from her usual holy water sedetive from however many hours before, but something sturred in her.

''did you say father?'' She asked, but before she could do or say anything more, she watched as the demon lifted the sword he held and plunged it into where the mans heart would have stood. Luna, shock draining what colour she had from her face, streatched out a weak hand towards the man, She tried to scream but all Air had left her, She simply watched as the man drew the sword from the mans chest and stood up, pulling the now dead man off the floor and throwing him effortlessly over his shoulder, being careful not to let where the wound was to touch his pristine white suit. He looked down at Luna who was holding onto conciousness for dear life.

''I am going to leave you here, Your father has left you something in the back over their. The world has came to something of a calm and its getting bouring. I hope you will provide me with some much needed entertainment. Well, It was nice meeting you Luna. I hope we meet again.'' and with that the man dissapeared in another cloud of smoke. Luna dragged herself to the bag and shuffled through it, their was an envelope full of paper she had never seen before, all with the number 50 in the corner, their where a lot of these strange pieces of paper, all with the same red pictures on them, she put it back and looked at the flat envelope that had her name written. She opened it and read it, The words her father had hastily sunk into her. After she had read it, she felt empty, even more so than she had before. An empty shell that was just...there. She probably would have cried or screamed but she felt nothing, she didn't even know how. With that thought a smile pulled at her lips as she said out loud without meaning to, ''You need to have a soul to have feelings,'' she thought before she slumped to her side and lost conciousness once again, still clutching the letter.

* * *

Again her dream shifted, when the image came into focus again, she was looking down at her hands which where sprouting long sharm claws that where covered in blood and bits of gore, in her dream she remembered her violent shaking that made it almost impossible to pull herself to her feet, she screamed out loud as she saw what she was kneeling over, the pile of what she could only guess was once human. She looked around, their was more blood and gore all around, spreading as the rain carried it across the pavement. She looked up to see rouring flames the colour of the beautiful Bluebells that had flowered in her mothers garden. The blaze was immence, it had consumed the wide row of buildings on one side of the street and was turning the buildings black. The roof of most of the buildings had caved in and Luna could hear shouts and screams coming from within the building. She couldn't move, paralyzed by the sights in front of her. She just Knelt there, watching as the buildings started collapsing in on itself and the occsional survivor ran out, patting at their clothes to put out the flames. She hadn't realised it but a huge croud of people had gathered at both ends of the street, enclosing it. They where shouting towards her but she couldn't understand what they where saying or understand if they where of concern or something else. She stood up shakily, looking around, Fortunately, she saw her bag somewhere off to her left on the floor, she picked it up and to her relief, found her weapons and the note her father had left her, the money she had had before being picked up was gone but that didn't matter right now. She started running towards the crown, seeing the fear on their faces as the the blood covered girl ran towards them. They parted to her, not trying to stop her. She kept running and eventually found herself in an ally with a dead end, she ran to the wall and just stood there, banging her fists in fury against the wall as if she had no other way to go. The wall began to cave and some chunks of brick fell to the ground. She let her arms fall limply to her sides and turned around, letting herself lean against the wall and slide down it, Burying her face into her hands.

Some time later, A voice she never thought she would hear again called her name, The voice was the same as it had been years ago, only it wasn't the voice of a child anymore. She looked up to see shoulder length golden hair that framed the face of the boy who had stopped her from slipping into insanity years before. He was wearing the same coat that the scientists had worn only it was black and he held a sword in his hand, his face full of terror as he looked her up and down as she shakily stood up. She lifted an arm and drunkly started walking towards him, fighting with herself to remain steady as her jelly like legs plodded one in front of the other.

''A...h...hel...help...me...'' she said, it came out as a broken whisper, muffled from the huge lump in her throat. She stopped in her tracks as the boy shook his head and raised his sword in her dierection, Eyes streaming.

''STAY BACK DEMON!'' He shouted, clenching his bared teeth, fresh tears falling as he looked like he regretted shouting it the moment he had. He was shaking all over, suddenly dropping his sword, he collapsed to his hands and knees and bawled. ''WH..WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY THOSE PEOPLE! YOU RIPPED THEM APART!'' he shreiked, his voice breaking. ''What happened to you?...why am I even asking?...your a demon, demons kill people...BUT YOU! I never stoped looking for you! I was so sad but at the same time happy you managed to break out of the facility. How did this happen...'' He stopped and just sobbed. Luna simply stood there staring, like when they where little, she had nothing to say, she didn't know what to say, she dropped her arm to her side and looked down, face contorting with an ache she couldn't identify. The boy before her looked up and he forced himself into a kneeling position, sword lay forgotten on the floor. He almost smiled as even more tears streaked his cheeks.

''I didn't realise it at the time but back then I fell in love with you. I was actually going to tell you about it the day you dissapeared. After you left I stopped being such a layabout and focused on my studies, I became an exorcist officially a few months ago. I finally tracked down your parents cottage a few weeks ago but when I got there, it was abandoned. I knew you hadn't long since left so I followed your trail. I knew you where around here somewhere. I never thought I would find you after you murdered thse innocent people...'' Luna's sorrow turned to anger in an instant, she looked at the boy with rage and screamed, alarming him.

''HOW DARE YOU! THEY WHEREN'T INNOCENT, THEY WHERE MURDERERS AN RAPISTS! THEY DESERVED WHAT THEY GOT...'' Her vison clouded as it had some hours previous before she had blacked out and done what she had. She was quiverring in rage, the shock of his confession had left her mind. ''I CAN'T HELP WHAT I AM BUT I'M STILL A HUMAN BEING! I NEVER DESERVED WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. How can you stand there and tell me you loved me after pointing your sward at me and calling me a demon?'' the rage withered away and left nothing but sadness. Her eyes burned with an unfamiliar feling but she gritted her teeth and it dissapeared. A studdenly stood up, he ran towards her, disregarding his sword. Luna was alarmrd and took a step back before he grapped ether sides of her neck, forcing her face to his and kissed her, he kissed her feircly and after getting over the shock, she kised him back. Although she didn't really have feelings, she felt something squeeze her heart, something unidentifyable. He released her and stepped back, pressing his forehead against hers. Luna's face burned as what had just happened hit her. Their was silance between the two as their cheeks glowed with embarassment. Luna saw him clench his fists, He lifted his head and looked at her and he smiled sadly.

''Luna, you need to go, stronger exorcists willl be here soon. When this dies down and I get stronger, I'll come and find you. GO!'' He shouted after she didn't move. She jumped at his sudden change in tone, gave a weak smile and nodded.

''see you soon, Promise me you will never cut that hair.'' was all's she said as she walked over, planted another kiss on his lips, smiled at him one more time and turned and ran out of the ally. She ran and ran, unable to get rid of the memory of him kissing her out of her head. She touched her lips as she ran and couldn't help the sad smile that spread across her lips. Even in her dream, her eyes clenched as she slept. She hadn't seen A since that time and had long since given up hope of seeing him again. If she did ever see him again, it would probably be when he was sent to exterminate her.


	10. Chapter 10 - The following morning

Hi guys, hope your enjoying this, please please plese leve a comment, apart from my bad grammer, I really want to know what you think of my story, I'm really enjoying writing it. I have tried to break up the text to avoid the ''block of text,'' turn off that people get but its kinda hard. Also the next couple of chapters will be shorter, originally they where going to be one huge one but I managed to break them into smaller chunks. will upload soon =D

btw, Wohoo for 250 views xxx

I do not own blue exorcist, OC's are my own.

* * *

It was 9am when Luna finally woke up, a thumping headache made her pinch the bridge of her nose as the hang over made her stomach turn as she sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around, surprised to find herself in her own bead. A lot of the previous night was a blur, she vaguely remembered Becky passing out but nothing after that, she also remembered having a dream but couldn't actually recall the dream itself. She sighed and stood up, remembering that Rin was going to meet up with his brother today. She stretched and opened the door, looking into thelivingroom to find Becky and Rin sstill asleep, oboth snoring loudly. She smiled to herself thinking of how the two where alike and crept into the kitchen. She made herself a coffee and set up the cups with sugar and milk for the other two for when they rose.

While the kettle boiled, she searched through the draws, hoping her other roomie stored some hangover cure tablets. She struck lucky as she found some allong with some paracetamol she had brought with her. She added the cure to some water and allowed them to dissolve. Watching the tablet fizz uncontrolably, she tried to regain her memories of the night before, she had a looming sense thtat she couldn't explain, like she had done something embarassing but brushed it off, thinking she had probably just acted stupid while she was intoxicated. As the tablets dissolved, she knocked it back and sipped her coffee to get rid of the awful taste. She fixed herself a sandwitch, ate it quickly and then took the paracetamol. She sat on the kitchen counter, thinking about what they would do that day while the pain killers kicked in. 15 minutes later she felt almost normal and finished her coffee, already filling the kttle again to make the next one. She walked into the living room and gently shook Rin out of is slep, He looed around with a start and then focused on her face. To her shock, his eyes instantly filled up and she grabbed her in an embrace. She stood their confused and then the memories of the previous night set in. She had spilled everything, like a blabbering idiot she had blubbered herself through her entire past, excluding the parts about how she met A and Mephisto. Her eyes started to fill up aain but they stopped when realisation hit her, Rin was still here, he hadnt ran from her like she had expected, but he stayed. As if on que, he let go and stepped back.

''I...I'm coming to England with you, I wasn't so sure about it, thinking I might change my mind once I had spoken to my brother but now I'm sure. I...I want to be with you, I don;t want you to be alone anymore either..'' He trailed off and went red, looking like the last part was meant to be spoken aloud. She smiled, restraining tear's again and put a hnd on his head fondly.

''Thank you.'' She said simply. ''I'm sorry I bombed that on you last night, it was supposed to be a fun please don't cry anymore, I really can't stand people crying and it has long since past now. I honestly feel lighter since finally telling someone but I don't want you to dwell on it. And don't let it effect your decision, although I don't think it would be good for YOU to return to your home, Its entirely up to you. I will miss you though if you do.'' She said, forcing a smile. She was to good of a liar and she knew it, to her surprise, Rin gave her an angry look.

''STOP IT! Stop it RIGHT NOW! I know your lying, I know you don't want to be alone, so stop being so tough and actually say what your feeling!'' He practically shouted at her. He clenched his fists as he waited for her to reply. She smiled and huffde as she usually, eyes down.

''Ok, I don't want you to go back because I don't want you to end up hurt, as much as I don't want to be alone again, I really don't want you to be hurt, and I know that if you go back, it will only be a matter of time before everyone turns on you again. Humans are weak and can't look past circumstance and their own little problems. Although in an ideal world, humans and demons can live together,but that is but a dream. When we are not with are own kind, we are best off alone. Its unfortunate but it is the truth. Being alone isn't always a bad thing though, you can't get hurt.'' she admitted. Rin's expression turned sad again and she remembered how much she hated this world. He brushed it off and shrugged, a smile suddenly crossing his face.

''It's alright, I won't be going anywhere for a long time. I'm looking forward to seeing my brother but I really can't wait to go to england, Ive never left Japan before and i'm looking forward to us working together and meeting new assistants an learning to cook english food..'' He blushed with embarasssment at his childlike outburst which made Luna only smile more.

''Off you go then, we will be meetingYukio soon so go get yourself into some clean clothes. I'll wake sleeping beauty over there nd make us some coffee.'' The boy nodded and skipped over to her room. She went and finished the coffee's she had preprared earlier and went and stood next to Becky who was sleepingawqwardly with onee leg sprawled, the other bent with her foot flat on the floor, a hand behind her head and the other stretched out above her. Luna lightly kicked the girl in the side and shouted, ''THESE CUPCAKES SUCK!'' loud enough to wake the entire building wake up. She laughed wildly as the girl snapped up, limbs flailing in all directions and she groggily shouted ''HAY! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW YOUR CAKES FROM YOUR ASS, FATTY!'' she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes in, looking up at Luna who was still laughing uncontrolably. Becky jumped up and was clenching her fist at Luna, baring her teeth.

''HOW COULD YOU?! that was evil!'' suddenly rubbing her head, her face tynted green as if the fast movement had made her feel sick.

''Well it woke you up so quit complaing! Its not my fault you got completely wasted and went comatose!'' She laughed again as the girl covered her ears, a vein bulging from her head.

''I'll get you some cure, drink some of that coffee, it will help.'' She said grinning. Becky did as she was told and sank down onto the couch. ''Are you coming with us to meet Rins brother?''

''As curious as I am I don't think I'll be going anywhere today. Might just collapse in your bed while your out.'' She obediently sipped at her coffee while Luna sat down next to her, crossing her legs. She wasn't their long as Rin emerged wearing fashionably faded black leans tucked into the black leather boots that where only laced up half way. He also wore a blue hoody that was half zipped up, revealing a black tee under it and a white jacket over the hoody. She had to say he had great style, He had been out onc more since they had worked together and bought some more clothes. The outfit was similar to what she had first met him it it only these clothes where brand noew, unlike the tatty rags he had first appeared in. She stood up, passed him his coffee and went to the room herself to get changed. She knew it would be cold today, it was almost halloween and their was an almost wintery chill in the air. She grabbed for some light jeans, fashionably fadd in the same way rins had been, only hers had the same zips at the thighs as all her other bottoms did. She tugged them on and then kept rummaging through her drawers for a tee and took the leather jacket from a hook that cut off just above her waist. She zipped it up over the plum coloured tee and draped an overly thick and long scarf around her neck twice. She then ran a brush through her hair and platted it one one side, not bothered about making the top to tidy as she pulled on an oversized beany hat that droopd at the back of her head. She then pulled extra thick socks over her feet and turnde to the dressing table on the other side of the room that was littered with her make up. She rimmed her eyes with black a pencil liner, dragging the pencil a little off to the sides creating a VERY slight wing, she then used some mascera and brushed her lips with a little gloss. After making sure she hadn't smudged the liner, she went back to the lvingroom.

''Ready to go?'' She asked Rin who now looked nervous as he probably sent the text he was typing. He looked up and surprise crossed his face at her appearal, He looked like he was going to say something but didn't, he just blushed and smiled, nodding. Becky stood up, a dazed expression on her face nd she trailed past Luna, dragging her feet behind her, into the bedroom where she didn't even bother to close th door properly. Rin an Luna shared glance and a chuckle as thy heard a bed creek and seconds later, more of her loud snoring. Luna went to the mat next to the door where her own boots where and laced them up, happy to be wearing the chunky heeled, worn boots again. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at herself, thinking at how she wouldn't be confined to her scruffy work attire for months.

Rin was already waiting at the door, she Walked behind him through the door, picking the key up as she left. They walked down onto the street and caught sight of a clock, It was almost noon so Yukio should already be there according to Rin. He was walking at a steady pace, obviously lost in thought of what to say to his brother. Luna couldn't resist.

''What are you thinking?'' She asked kindly.

''Nothing much, Just what to say to Yukio. Even though he has been texting me, last time I saw him in person, he was telling me I should die.'' He sighed. ''I still don't know why I even want to see him. He may be my brother but he turned his back on me a long time ago.''

''You can always turn back,'' Luna said. Their was no meaning behind the statement, she just wanted him to know he now had the freedom to do what he wanted. He had no duty to anyone to himself. He shook his head and leaned his head back smiling towards ths dull sky. They didn't say anything else until they turnd the corner onto the street where the festival had been just yesterday. Rin froze up on the spot as he turned the corner to see a group of people huddling together looking worried. Luna looked over at what she asumed to be Rins brother in that black coat she had once seen A wearing and the rest of the group where wearing the same scchool uniform. The boy in the Black coat was wearing glasses, he had three moles on his face and a shock of tidily brushed hair. His eyes where turqoise. The girl talking to him with a worried look on her face had a blond bob with a fringe, she was the smallest of the group and had a little green thing that resembled a weird plush sitting on her shoulder. Next to her was a pink haired boy and a very short bauld boy, both of them lookd nervous. Next to them was a taller boy with lots of piercings and a skunk like hair do, he had a semi mohiqin that was bleached blond, the rest of his hair was amore natural dark brown shade that was almost as messy as Rin's. Besides him was another girl with two purlple tails and weird eyebrows, judging by the weird marks on her face, the purple was actually her natural colour. Her and the skunk boy had their arm's crossed, expressions of mild concern on their faces. For some reason this pissed Luna off big time. Her focus went back to Yukio as he looked around in anticipation, seething hatred bubbled up in her but she forced it back, not wanting to get herself involved, this was Rins buiseness, not hers. She let it go and nudged Rin forward as she had before.

* * *

I only just ealised that i had accidently pasted the tex twice into the doc lmao. sorry about that, the chapter doesnt look as intimidating now haha.

Ooooh, so exciting! what will happen? I can tease that their will be some much needed battle action and some appearances from other blue exorcist characters so keep reading =D

as before PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment! xx


	11. Chapter 11 - Brother

Yay, Rin is finally about to see his brother and friends after they turned out him, how will this fair? and will Luna be able to stop herself from saying something to the cram gang?

Please comment an share your thoughts, please be nice! I do now own blue exorcist.

* * *

As they approached, the group faced the two as they approached. The short blond one stepped forward, raising a clenched fist, her eyes filled up with tears and she ran towards Rin, Tears falling freely as she practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. Luna had moved out of the way, not wanting to interrupt their little reunion. She practically sank back into the shadows and leaned against a wall. She simply watched as the girl looked up at Rin, shouting how much she had missed him and how sorry she was, she also gave him a short angry glance as she told him off for not letting them know if he was alive or not. The rest of the group had followed, gathering around Rin, all saying the same things, how they where so sorry and how they had all hated themselves for turning on him. Luna's vein bulged and she gritted her teeth. She wouldn't have done what Rin did as he stood there, smiling at all and letting their apologies sank in. She watched angrily as his brother finally moved towards him, he had hung back as the others had an to him, obviously building the courage to face his brother. He now pulled his feet as he closed the gap between his brother, the crown stepped backwards, giving the twins some space, Had simply collapsed to his knees. He looked up at his brother, grabbing at the hem of his jacket, Tears streaking his face as he begged his brother for forgiveness. As she looked she saw Rin smile down at him and mumble something inaudible. At that his twin turned from sadness to anger, he stood up, wiped his face on that coat and started shouting at his brother, everyone including Luna's heads snapped to him in shock.

''NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I REFUSE TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN. YOUR COMING BACK WITH ME, THE VATICAN ALREADY AGREED ACCEPT YOU TO WORK FOR THEM ONCE, I'M SURE THEY WILL DO IT AGAIN.'' He suddenly turned violent, grabbing Rin by the collar and pulled him to his tiptoes. ''YOU CAN'T GO TO ENGLAND, EVERYONE WANTS YOU BACK. I SWORE I WOULD PROTECT YOU AND I CANT DO THAT IF YOUR GOING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN. EVEN IF WE HAVE TO BEG THE VATICAN TO TAKE THE TEST AGAIN YOUR COMING HOME.'' At this, Luna all but lost control. She unzipped her pants as she ran towards the crowd, pulling the daggers from the tattoo's on her thighs. In a millisecond, she darted past the crowd and stepped between the brothers, raising a Blade to yukio's neck.

''Let him go,'' She spat through clenched teeth. Everyone around them backed off, taking in the obvious signs of the demon before them, submitting to the rage she emitted with each breath. The boy before her panicked and dropped Rin, staggering backwards and clumsily grabbing for the Guns concealed in his coat. Before he got the chance, She moved her wrist, making the blades press into the soft flesh of the underside of his chin. Fear crossed his eyes as the taller brother looked down at her and stopped moving his hands and put them up in the surrender position, even if she was standing straight, she knew he would be a good half a foot taller than her, not that height mattered in battle. She felt Rin's panic from behind her as he grabbed her other arm.

''PLEASE! Don't hurt him!,'' he shouted. She blocked the pity she felt and lowered the dagger. She looked around at all of all the faces looking at her in utter terror, not knowing what to do. The brunette in front of her seemed to regain himself and to her absolute amazement, gave her a stern look. Almost patronising.

''Why are you so interested In my brother, lost subject?'' Luna was shocked for a half second before her anger returned. ''Yeah, Mephisto told me all about you, how you killed all those people. Why have you convinced him to go to England? He can't, he needs to stay here with his friends, learn how to control his powers and convince the Vatican that he deserves to live.'' Luna's anger and hate for the kid in front of her intensified ten fold and it took all her effort not to plunge the blade into his face and silence him forever so h couldn't utter his vile poison again. Rin was about to say something angrily at his brother bur Luna beat him to it.

''JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Another dog of the Vatican?'' She almost screamed.

''I'M HIS BROTHER!'' he shouted angrily.

''AND I'M HIS SISTER!AND YOURS FOR THAT MATTER!'' Yukio was taken aback by the statement but continued to glare at the woman angrily. ''Did it even occur to you that I rescued your brother? I took him in even after he tried to mug me. YOU on the other hand told him how much you wanted him dead, ALL OF YOU!'' she screamed to the onlookers, seeing the guilt contour their faces. She focused back on Yukio, before she could say anything else, Rin put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down, not wanting to look at their faces any longer, ''how you could show up like this, thinking he would come with you is just beyond me, you people are vile,'' she said, dropping her arms to her sides and stepping away, allowing Rin to speak.

''I want to go with Luna. You know as well as I do that I cannot return, Even if the Vatican allowed it, it's only a matter of time before I loose control again. Luna leaned to control her powers on hr own and I know I can learn how to control them properly. Plus sh has really looked after me over the past week and I ow it to her to accompany her back to England, at least until I can repay her for her kindness.'' He gave Luna an adoring look and everyone around him turned to her, their anger fading and turning to wonder. Some even smiled. Although hare anger subsided a little at the fact that they actually showed that they, to some extent, actually cared about Rin, her attention snapped back to Yukio who simply gritted his teeth. Before anything else could be said, A horde oh exorcist's surrounded them, coming from the shadows of the alleys that lined the street, Luna looked around, seeing them standing up from there hiding places on the rooftops pointing guns Directly at her, She looked more carefully and saw them definitely focused herself, it was as if Rin wasn't even there. In a fraction of a second, she grabbed the key from her pocket and passed it to Rin discreetly.

''Get him out of here, take him to my place, i'll distract them.'' She leaned towards yukio and spoke even lower so Rin couldn't here, ''If you don't hear anything from me, Tell him to take my money and plane ticket, the address is printed on it, he will be safe their.'' she whispered to Yukio, who looked alarm for a moment but nodded obediently. She turned to Rin an smiled, ''I'll see you soon kiddo.'' Rin looked concerned but didn't get a chance to voice his thoughts as she dived backwards away from the group, back flipping well away from them. The exorcists moved with her and when Luna came to a stop, she saw the group of kid's slip into an alley, she saw Rin's desperate look as his twin and friends pulled him into the shadowed safety of the ally. If worst came to worst, she hoped he got out of this place and for god's sake, she hoped he wasn't watching, IF worst came to worst.


	12. Chapter 12 - Twin Daggers vs Kirigakure

As she looked around, studying the exorcists around her, she took her usual low defencive stance, slowly circling, looking at all the exorcists, waiting. Non of them did anything, some of them held swords or guns, others stood ready with bits of paper of tattoos, undoubtedly baring a summoning circle. About a minute passed before the wall of exorcists pared, a lone woman carrying a demon sword stepped forward. She wore denim shorts with those high school socks under army boots and a black blazer jacket, underneath she wore nothing but a bikini, a white piece of cloth decoratively tied into a bow around her neck. Luna couldn't decide which was more noticeable about the woman, Her red hair tipped with bright yellow, the same red tattoo that Rin had on his stomach that she sported on her all but bare front or those boobs that her bikini could barely contain as they leaked out toe sides of the straps. She had a board look on her face as she walked towards her, breaking away from the circle of black clad humans. She looked at her in mild interest as she bit her thumb, swiped it across her sword and muttered something. Their was a flash and the sword appeared to have split off into 4, all different shapes.

In response to her challenge, Luna unzipped her pants again and used the rings from the end of the handle's of her daggers to clip onto the other pair of weapons that sealed her powers. As she drew out the 2 meter long whips made from heavy adamantium, Blue flames identical to Rins erupted from all over her body. Hers where slightly different though, where as his just covered his body, her did that and formed huge wing shapes behind her like that of a dragonfly's, only they protruded around 3 meters in length. Every exorcist standing in the vicinity stared in awe. The woman with big boobs just stared, eyes narrowing as if she had seen this before. Luna's curiosity peaked but she had no time to think as The woman suddenly shouted ''SNAKE FANG'' and as she slashed her sword through the air repeatedly, wave after waves of air came at her, taking a slightly visible form and they came at her at high speed and cut anything in their way. Luna almost smiled, She jumped out of the way with ease, the woman began to run in a circle as she continued to slash her sword. 'childsplay' Luna couldn't help but think. She focused her fire and it shot forward, the woman's eyes widened as she narrowly dodged the flames. The moment it became obvious that her flames weren't going to hit their target, They disappeared, leaving a couple of terrified looking exorcists confused as the flames they had anticipated never hit. Luna's control over her flames was truly intense and she had no intention of hurting bystanders, so they simply didn't. The woman's cocky smile had disappeared as her eyes narrowed, she gripped her word with both hands and ran right towards Luna, she swung her sword and struck, Luna deflecting it with ease with one dagger and bringing the other up, opening a small cut on the woman's stomach, the woman jumped back and looked down in shock, any traces of cockiness leaving her now. She charged again, this time uttering words, Luna met the blow but felt the much stronger force meet her blade,regardless, she deflected it again and guarded as the woman tried again to strike her. This continued, the woman swung her blade around with refined skill, but Luna was way beyond anything she had ever came up against. Beads of sweat where breaking out across her face as she tried and tried to create an opening in Luna's perfect defence. Although the woman was sweating and was now gasping a little, Luna hadn't broken a sweat.

''Who... Are.. You?'' the woman managed to say as she huffed, still trying fruitlessly to land an attack. Luna looked at her.

''Luna, nice to meet you,'' sha glared. ''I'm guessing your Rin's old teacher, one of the ones who turned their back on him. He told me how much he looked up to you, Shura Kirigakure.'' the woman narrowed her eyes. Luna deflected the more forceful attack that she threw at her and brought her other blade up and around backwards, the whip like chain cutting a deep gash into the woman's skin, starting at her knee and ending just below her bust. She staggered and watched almost in horror as Luna's whip splashed a line of blood on the floor. She stood up and charged at her again, when she got close, Luna knocked the blade widely out of the way with the back of her hand and, dropping one of her blades, she grabbed at the bow around shura's neck and with the other arm, she punched her in the stomach and, using both hands, she lifted her into the air, holding her horizontally at arms length above herself, utter shock on her face. Luna looked up at her as she briefly held her up in the air, muttered a sincere 'sorry' and slammed her into the floor on her back, causing the stone pavement to crack outwards. She cringed a little as shuras head hit the stone and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness, Luna knew she hadn't done enough to kill her, not by a long shot. If she had intended to kill, she would have been after her first attack.

She straightened and dusted her pants, picking up her dropped blade. The crowd of people around her just stared in shock and uncertainty, waiting for someone to bark ordered. Suddenly she heard the click of a gun and looked around, one of the exorcists had panicked and shot his gun at her, Her demonic sight and reflexes allowed her to use her dagger to stop the bullet in its tracks. The bullet smashed against her indestructible adamantium blades. She was surprised as liquid that was apparently in the bullet continued past her blade and hit her face, burning and making her wince. Holy water? She thought as she ignored the sting. This must have been a recent creation as they didn't have this back when she was in the facility.

She heard another gunshot which again she blocked the bullet before it hit home, again wincing at the pain of the holy water. She looked over towards where Rin had disappeared and was shocked t o see him watching, a worried expression no his face. Why hadn't he left? She thought, It had now sank in that their was a chance that she wouldn't be heaving alive, She could take flight but her wings would burn the surrounding exorcists and maybe even kill someone. More bullets where aimed at her and she span around to block them, their was a shout from someone out of sight and every exorcist holding a gun fired. She danced around, blocking some and dodging others, She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up for. After dodging bullet after bullet, she felt one scrape her inner thigh, ripping her jeans, ignoring the pain, she continued her dance, one Miss step and it would be over. Another brushed her shoulder, another on her side. When another actually buried itself into thee back of her shoulder, she let out a cry as the familiar burning feeling exploded in her shoulder. Another one hit the back of Her right calf and she cried aloud again and fell to one knees. She braced herself for more to hit but they didn't come, instead their was a scream and someone was running towards her, 'no..she thought weakly as she felt a familiar combination of numbness and burning spread outwards from where the bullets had hit. Suddenly Rin was kneeling in front of her, looking around at all the exorcists.

''stop it! STOP IT! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! TAKE ME IF YOU MUST BUT LEAVE HER ALONE!'' He was crying again, She wanted to tell him not to be an idiot and Run away. He shouldn't be interfering, he was still just a kid after all. Tears suddenly started falling from her eyes for the second time in the past 24 hours and the third time in her entire life. She grabbed at Rin's shoulder,

''Stop it, if you move aside they may let you live, but don't make my efforts a waste. Trust me, I'm getting out of this, I've been through worse.'' She forced a smile as Rin's face, more tears falling. Their was a shout from amidst the horde of exorcists. Luna's was having a hard time focusing but Rin's face looked up in anger, face filling with hatred.

''Damn, not that bastard! Not now!'' He almost sobbed helplessly, getting to his feet and standing before Luna protectively. She lost her temper suddenly and forced herself to stand. She grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket and lifted him, throwing him to one side where he landed and rolled on his side, he looked up at her with a combination of anger and betrayal on his face. He tried to scramble to his feet again but was dragged back into the ally by his brother and friends, this time, it looked like they kept a hold on him as he struggled but failed to shake off their grip on him.

'this isn't your fight kid,' she thought to herself and turned her focus back to the army before her. Who had suddenly broken out into questioning mutters here. One word kept being repeated and the word 'Paladin,' was passed around. Luna tensed her grib on her daggers, readying herself for the next battle while trying to think of a way to escape.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Fleeting Reunion

Their was a mutter among the exorcists as they turned to each other questioningly, the nearest one to Luna turned to the woman next to him an said, ''the paladin is here,'' Having the title of paladin, this person must be probably one of the strongest exorcists to have a title like that. She looked around, waiting for him or her to step forward. She distantly heard heavy boot falls as the crowd parted, before she could do anything she was back on her hands and knees, daggers clutched tightly in her hands. She had intended to fight but it had suddenly left her. As she looked at the floor in front of her and simply waited for it to end, hoping it was quick as she had suffered enough.

The foot falls stopped a few meters away from her and she clenched her eyes shut. Seconds trailed past, probably turning into minutes, and the blow still didn't come. She started to get angry in her strange desperation. She lifted her head and shock paralysed her, her eyes so wide they could have popped out of her sockets. The paladin stood before her wearing one of those all white coats with an over sized sword strapped to his waist. Long golden blond hair flowed and glistened gently in the wind, smouldering blue eyes stared back at her filled with the same paralysing shock she felt. They simply stared at each other. Eventually Luna smiled, despite the desperate situation. she felt a strange calm come over her, overcasting the pain from the bullet wounds and turning them into little more than an itch. She actually felt the smile touch her eyes.

''You kept your promise... You never cut your hair,'' She whispered, unable to help herself. It was as if the entire surroundings, the street, Rin's desperate attempts to get to her, the ten's of exorcists pointing various weapons at her. It all fizzled out and their was just her and A, nothing but mist beyond that. He took a step forward, and then another, then he ran, closing the distance between them, he dropped down to his knee's and pulled her into a tight embrace, being careful not to hurt her, all the time uttering her name over and over.

Their was silence. She lifted her arms slowly, her strength had ebbed from the holy water that was still in her system, to return his embrace and then without warning, She felt a piercing pain rip through her back, It happened again and again, one of those holy water filld bullets in particular hitting the back of her neck. Her entire body went numb and she couldn't move. Unfortunately the numbness didn't stop the unbearable burning that exploded somewhere where she felt the piercing feeling a moment ago. She saw A shouting between her and someone else out of her line of vision, he turned back to her and shouted again, but Luna could no longer hear, her ears rang with a strange sound she couldn't describe, A's face erupting with anger and pain as her conscious ebbed away. She wanted to lift her hand up and caress his face, the face she had longed to see once more for so long, to tell him it was alright. Her vision began to fade but She could focus enough to See Rin's angry shining face over A's shoulder as he shouted at her and at A. A flicker of sadness came to her momentarily, she wanted to tell him not to worry and to get out of their and continue living. She wished she had had more time to show him how not to fear his powers but she was sure that Becky could teach him.

She focused back on A. He was crying now, she wished everyone would stop crying and smile, even though most of her own had been forced, she had always smiled when she could. She momentarily studied the handsome face of the young boy who held her heart, although she had given up hope on him returning, she had never stopped dreaming about his return.

She felt her conscious slip more and she couldn't focus any longer, She felt wetness hit her face, rain? Maybe... A strange calm came over her, like she was slipping into sleep in her warm bed back home after a long day's work. Only this time it felt like she wouldn't wake up.

Her time had come, she thought, not sure if it saddened her that she was leaving so much behind or happiness that it had been peaceful and surrounded by people she cared for. Something inside her stirred and she summoned all her strength, her vision swayed back into focus momentarily and she was looking at A, She lifted her head, forcing herself to move until her cheek pressed against his and her lips where within an inch of his ear.

''Protect Rin for me...'' Was all she could say before everything disappeared. All was still.


	14. Chapter 14- Despair

I'm sorry about any confusion for those following the story, i had edited bits here and there in th doc manager, namedly speling or grammar mistakes but it doesn't seem to have changed what you see so i deleted all the older chapters and re uploaded them. i added some bits in storywise aswell but nothing that will change.

Thanks for the review sexyshinigami95, glad your enjoying it. I hadn't planned to re-introduce Shura but i might do as i love the idea. I can't say how far into my draft i am but their will indefinitely be a few more chapters. i may even extend the story if the ideas or sujestions come.

i do not own blue exorcist. Oc's are my own.

* * *

Rin had gone into shock as he knelt behind Arthur Auguste Angel in horror as Luna's eyes fluttered closed and a certain, unnerving stillness overcame her, he was crying and screaming, not even sure of the words that came from his mouth. Angel was shouting to, something about why the exorcists to one side had shot her and they called back something about thinking she was going to attack him. At that moment, he was the absolute opposite of his usual annoying, arrogant self, he cradled Luna to his chest as he rocked back and forth as he bawled like a lost infant, screaming in anger at the other exorcists, all of whom where observing in uncertaint shock. He had forgotten himself, forgotten who he was and where he was. He could only watch, still the helpless child he had always been as he saw the pool of blood form and spread behind Luna, He refused to accept that it was hers. He suddenly snapped out of it and shifted, He barked at Arthur who looked up at him through hopeless eyes.

''LIE HER DOWN,'' he shouted. ''LIE HER DOWN AN MAKE SURE SHE'S STILL BREATHING. SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!'' her screamed at the surrounding exorcists who just looked at him in shock, hopelessly he turned to Arthur and, with all of his might, punched him right in the side of the face. The blond looked back at him as shock and anger crossed his face and then focused. He nodded. Laying Luna down with utmost care, he stood up, his usual facade gone. He pressed a finger to the earpiece hooked over his earpiece.

''WE NEED DOCTORS, WE HAVE A MAN DOWN, BRING A STRETCHER AND WE NEED EVERYONE AT TRUE CROSS INFIRMARY READY TO OPERATE. ANYONE NOT READY WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP.'' their was a seconds silence and then the operator shouted, ''Y...YES SIR!'' down the other end. He turned to Rin and put a hand on his shoulder.

''I need your help.'' was all he said, Rin looked shocked for a moment but nodded, wiping the tears from his face. He turned around and shouted to his twin and the small blond named Shiemi. Arthur knew that they had helped Rin before and would probably be able to help Luna. He sent up a prayer wishing for Luna's life. He turned back to her beautiful face and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. 'please don't leave me again' he thought, 'not now that I've only just found you.'

Moments later, he was being pushed aside by Yukio and Shiemi as they examined her, their faces turned hopeless and Arthur snapped.

''DO SOMETHING!'' he shouted at the lost looking brats as realisation sunk in. ''ANYTHING...'' he begged. Their faces displayed shock at his desperation and then to determination, they turned back to her and started performing standard CPU. He couldn't bare to watch, He turned and ran to the observing exorcists.

''THIS ISN'T A MOVIE, GET MOVING! BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS.'' They looked at him and each other in shock and then turned, heading to doors and using their dimensional keys to return from where they had been summoned. Seconds later, one of the doors opened and two doctors ran towards him carrying a stretcher. He turned back to the two kneeling over Luna and looked at the approaching doctors.

''She's breathing but only just, Her pulse is very weak. She was shot 13 times and has suffered multiple organ ruptures. She's half demon so certain treatments can't be used...'' Yukio shouted, giving them as much info as possible. Although Arthur was happy to hear she was still alive, he didn't want to hear about the rest, unable to help himself, he knelt down and threw up violently. After wiping his mouth and taking a few deep breaths to steady his quivering, he stood and watched the paramedics lift Luna onto a stretcher and guide it to the nearest door, Yukio and Shiemi where talking briskly as they ran beside her. He turned around to see Rin watching helplessly, He was shaking from head to toe. He walked over to the boy who he had so unfairly treated and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up questioningly, unable to speak.

''I know we have had are differences but can we put that aside for now? I want your help so we can end this human demon nonsense. I know you care about Luna, believe me so do I, but before we go to her, we can be by her side, we need to visit the Vatican. I know you probably don't trust me but will you please accompany me?'' With that he stepped down on one knee and grasped the boys hand in both of his own, pressing it against his forehead in his plea for his aid. He had no wright to ask him but he could be the only one who could convince the Vatican.

Rin simply looked down at the blonde he had so venomously despised, the transformation in his personality was positively disturbing. The hatred subsided a little as he looked down at him, the paladin who had pressed so hard before the Vatican for his own execution. In a way, he had him to thank for ever meeting Luna. He drew a steadying breath.

''I will, but if she doesn't make it, I will put this down as your fault and I WILL kill you,'' he said, his tone empty, emotionless, it was simply a factual statement, like saying that the sky was blue. To his astonishment, The blond man looked up at him.

''If she doesn't make it I will let you do it.'' he said. Rin nodded, momentarily disarmed by his sincerity, and he stood up.

''I think there is someone else who could help to.'' he said, thinking logically probably for the first time. The blond looked at him questioningly as he took the key that Luna had not 20 minutes earlier handed to him. He had an idea of what Arthur had in mind and had a plan of his own. Feeling confident and determined, he turned, inclining to Arthur to follow him as he broke out into a flat out sprint.

''Follow me.'' was all he said.

As they ran, it began raining again, Rin had a looming seance as the rain hit his face and stung slightly, it was as if the world was actually weeping for the loss of its kindest soul, he pushed the feeling away and returned to focusing at the task at hand, he needed to speak to Rebacca and soon. he couldn't allow his mind to wnoder or he would break down again, although Luna was now in good hands, He didn't think even a demon with his supernatural healing could recover from the blessed water filled bullets that had turned her back and probably her insides into a grotesque mess of red.

* * *

will Luna make it? you'll just have to wait. and did anyone suspect that A was actually Arthur? as usual please comment and let me know what you think xx


	15. Chapter 15 - False Heaven and Bad Smells

**(I guess this would start with dear diary or something)**

**Admitting defeat is hard. After putting off the important things for months and months, you finally get together all your letters, already overdue bills, outstanding debits etc, sitting and working out how much is coming in and how much is going out, you suddenly notice an extra digit on the end of your debts, how your seemingly innocent 'damn I forgets'' had driven up the figure of them on top of your living expenses. It had been a year since you had finally felt the excitement of being independent and getting your own apartment, small but cosy and after many days of fun decorating it, it suited you to a T. But all of a sudden you find the thrill of living alone ahead long since wavered, you knew it wouldn't be easy but your average income simply wasn't enough to cover you outstanding and your general expenses. You hadn't been irresponsible, just lazy for lack of a better world, keeping luxuries to a minimum but letting the fees mount up as you forget to pay things on time. At that moment you feel the lack of sleep from the worry of this moment catch up to you and you can't help bow your head and feel your eyes burn. Although the thought had passed before, you finally hold your hands up and admit defeat, time to call home and see if they will let you come back. The surprisingly warm reply you get takes you by surprise and the worry and almost depression you had been beefing melts away. A few days later, you have handed your notice into your landlord and between packing your things and work, you still manage to find the time to happily sit for hours writing fanfic's. A calm aura has settled upon you and you can actually accept the invitation from your friends to go on a much needed night out, they give you curious looks at your sudden happy daze but you can't admit that your moving back in with your parents. A lengthy and much needed long night out and then 16 hours of undisturbed sleep later, you wake up. After a few moments of thinking how much of an idiot you where for moving out at 21 with no savings of proper financial backing, just an average paying job, you slap yourself animatedly on the head and then groan as it only increases the tension building behind your eyes. The hangover makes your joints hard to use but you manage to get up and keep packing after your very strange but effective hangover cured of coffee, warm lucizade, instant noodles (yes, for breakfast!) and paracetamol. Looking around after packing away the last manga you had thought you had lost months earlier from under the bedside cabinet you wanted to rip apart instead of simply throwing in the skip because of how many times it had enraged you with its jamming top drawer, you look around and no longer regret having to go home. Looking forward to simply leaving this tiny flat you had gone from loving to hating over the months for it being so inconveniently far away from everything and everyone, you cant wait to go home, hand over your keep and pay off so much of your debits and revel in what you can do with the rest of your hard earned wage instead of trying to keep up with the ever mounting expenses of living alone. The first thing you think of is buying a new laptop as the one you where currently had had to be plugged into a TV to display the screen as the monitor had all but smashed to pieces when you knocked it off your lap in your usual morning, pre work fog. Next on your list is a brand new shiny pair of winter boots to add to your rather expensive collection that you always managed to find the money to extend each year, this year desiring something flat made of cherry red leather, laces and hopefully even fur (not Rin's boots at all! XD) Now you just can't wait to take your stuff to your new/old home, settle in and no longer have to worry about the prehistoric radio alarm you so desperately depended on to wake you from your short periods of unaturally deep slumber. You simply can't wait to flop down, even on a single bed in your tiny little room which had once been your younger sisters and sigh -**

**'I'm home...''**

**sorry, couldn't help myself, thought this would be a little more interesting than just saying I wont have a lot of free time in the next few weeks but will try to update as much as I can. I guess smy better mood shows in the less depressing nature of this chapter. Now that I can actually rest easily I may not have as much time on my hands but will still find the time to update frequently.**

**Hope you enjoy, please comment as I have no idea of what you guys think, this is my first one technically as the other I started is on hold and I wasn't as serious about it. xxx**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist, OC's are my own.**

* * *

Luna's consciousness returned, she felt like she was floating on clouds. Was she dead? She thought. She couldn't feel her arms or legs. She must be dead. She wondered where she was. Heaven maybe? No, demons couldn't go to heaven, she smiled internally, amused at the thought. Why had it had to end there? She had finally been reunited with A, the boy who she had at some point fallen in love with even when her soul had been so empty and devoid of emotion. Her and Rin where going back to her home. They would have had a fun Halloween in japan and then she would have summoned all her demon friends, well the girls anyway, for their usual annual uoficcial bonfire night display that they held themselves and then had to run from angry event organisers as their little show drew the crowd away from the main event, maybe A would have taken the day off and came to watch. Maybe they would have even had their first date...

She stopped thinking of that, a bittersweet sadness crawling through her mind at the thought of what she could have had. She let her mind wonder back to where she was. It suddenly dawned on her that her eyes where closed, she hadn't even noticed in her tranquil state. She slowly opened them and it felt like their where bricks hanging from her eyelashes. A blinding light greeted them and when she adjusted, she realised that she was looking up at a grand ceiling of what appeared to be a huge room. The ceiling was painted with beautiful cherub's holding various instruments, expressions of happiness and curiosity, some where looking at each other with smiling faces, others with cute expressions of concentration as they looked down at the instruments they played what, Luna thought, would have been beautiful music that would uplift even a soul as dark and hollowed as hers. She couldn't help but think if their was a heaven, she was definitely in it. She was briefly able to pick up on familiar voices that seemed to surround her but she couldn't focus on them or desipher what they where talking about or even who they belonged to. Suddenly her mind darkened and the brief moment of consciousness she had left again, leaving her in tranquil nothingness.

Sometime later she came to again, this time she was a little more aware of herself. This time she was aware that she had arms. Some of the feeling had returned to them and she steadily raised from the bounds of what felt like a year long sleep. She had to make an effort to make her arms move as she regained her sense of touch. Beneath her fingertips was what felt like Egyptian cotton, the expensive kind that her own bed was sheeted with back home, she also noticed the incredibly comfortable pillows that propped her head up a little. She realised that she was indeed lying in a bed .

As her senses slowly returned to her, she opened her eyes again with much more eases than she had earlier and was geeted with the same beautiful paintings she was earlier only this time the clouds appeared grey and the images where partly concealed In dark shadows cast from the arches that dipped down and attached to pillars that appeared to hold the ceiling up.

She started taking in her surroundings. She couldn't hear anything apart from soft breathing and she could smell the cotton of she sheets, a somewhat familiar plastic-y smell, leather and something else she couldn't distinguish, something unpleasant. Her mind wondered again as she made the mental effort of shifting herself, first making her hands and arms twitch and roll just to make sure she hadn't imagined the feeling of them earlier. Then she shifted her shoulders and tried to arch her spine a little. It was tough but she could do it. Summoning all of her strength, She pulled one hand up and pushed her self forward, leaning on her other elbow. The effort she had to put into it surprised even her.

She noticed a feeling she hadn't before, It was the unmistakable sensation of a hand gripping hers. Shifted her lead like head and to her shock, saw a sleeping Rin holding her hand, sitting on a chair with his head resting on his free hand on the edge of what she noted to be a ridiculously huge mattress, about the size of a double and single one next to each other. Luna puzzled over this for a moment as the pieces clicked into place. A brick shifted down into her stomach, 'don't tell me they got him to.' she thought sadly. He shifted and raised his head a little, turning the other way and letting it drop again, gripping her hand tighter. A little more of the sleepy haze lifted from Luna's mind as she studied the familiar messy blue hair which glistened as if it hadn't seen shampoo in days.

Maybe she hadn't died? She thought. She mentally shrugged as she was to sleepy to make sense of anything. She tried to release her hand from his grip but he only held it tighter. Getting hazily annoyed, she tried to draw more strength and managed to pull her hand from his. He stirred at the sudden movement and lifted his head groggily. She sat still, watching as he looked around and finally focused on her, blinking. They stared at each other for a moment before Rin's eyes shot open. Tears shot to his eyes as he leaned back in is seat, grinning like a goofy idiot.

''Why are you crying?' she asked, reaching to wipe the wetness she hated ever so much, A hint of annoyance in her voice which was still thick and low with sleep. She continued as he wiped his streaming eyes and nose with the back of his sleeve. ''You got on my nerves while we where alive, I don't want to see you doing it now.'' He looked at her, dumb confusion on his face. She let out a little laugh.

''hehe.. It's alright, I guess I was destined to keep an eye on you if your here with me, even in the afterlife.'' She smiled as she continued to try and push herself into a sitting position. Rin's face went from confusion to sudden laughter. She frowned slightly as he laughed. 'What?'' He blinked as the hysterics made his eyes water and struggled to regain himself.

''we aren't dead silly,'' he managed, looking down at her beaming. ''your in Vatican HQ.''

''But what about the cherubs?'' she asked as if this was proof of their presence in the afterlife, ''and why would I be in the Vatican?'' To her surprise, he bit back laughter and beamed even more.

''We can talk about that later, I should be recording this so I can show you the look on your face later.''

She let it go and continued to struggle into a sitting position, Rin helped her gently and made her lean forward so he could pull up her pillows behind her so she could lean back on them for support. She noticed that from the waist down, she felt like their was nothing. She didn't have enough focus to try and rationalise why now, heck, she would have a hard time counting her own fingers with how dazed she felt. She let her attention take to the room and looked around. She was in a beautifully elaborate room with arched pillars that held up the high ceiling that was painted with the cherubs, she also noticed the pole beside her bed which from it hung a bag of clear liquid, she watched in amazement as the liquid in the bag depleted, running through a tube that fed directly into her arm, in her daze she didn't even stop to question this as she had already seen it hundreds of times. Looking down, she noticed other figures that where hunched over her bed, the last ones she had expected to see.

The longish curly hair and olive skin of Bruno was there, as was the fair skinned, ash blond Anne, her long hair twisting on and off the bed, probably resting in a pile at the bottom of the bed. Their to her right was crystal. Crystal, the country bumpkin from Texas with home dyed inky black hair that mimicked her own natural tone, was their as well, and she was as tanned as ever. She also noticed a few feet away that Kieran, Louise and Quinn where all asleep in futons that had been laid down for them, She noticed Kieran and Louise where huddled next to each other, Keirans face pressed into Louise hair and his arm draped over her waist, they appeared to be holding hands. Both had dreamy smiles on their faces. Luna chuckled to herself at the sight and wondered when than had happened.

''How do you feel anyway?'' Rin asked, his expression concern while Luna finally returned her attention to him. She thought it through before answering.

''apart from sleepy, I'm fine, my legs feel weird though, like their not...there.'' She laughed at her own daft description but Rin's face dropped. She ignored it.

''OH, if I'm not dead, how long have I been here?'' she asked. Rin was evidently grateful for the change in topic but his earlier reaction played on Luna's mind.

''Its been nine days since you fought with the exorcists. Me, Auguste and Rebecca gathered everyone here, Rebecca called everyone and found out where they where after they took you to hospital and Auguste used his keys to go and bring them back to headquarters. We had to stand before the Vatican,'' Rin shuddered at the memory, ''And testify that you where not threat and neither where we. We don't know what their decision is but after Auguste made his statement and gave them the full details of what happened when you...lost It and ….well. You know...'' he looked away for a moment and swiftly moved on, ''anyway, the went silent and dismissed us an they didn't decide to execute us all so that's definitely a good sign. It was interesting to sit and watch as everyone stepped up and said their bit about how you had rescued them, took them in and did what you did for me. They want us to come back when your awake so you can put their own statement in and then they will make a decision.'' He looked at her uncertainly but she didn't say anything. He shook his head and grasped for a topic.

''you where in true cross hospital for a few days and they moved you here five days ago. No one here has left your side since getting to the hospital. This room is a sort of recovery suite that they reserve for special cases,'' he smiled at her fondly. He inclined at the IV that was sitting on its hook innocently. ''Thats a special compound that imitates are supernatural healing, it didn't work on humans but it hastens are abilities.'' he turned away from it, Luna noticed this time that he was hiding something but let it slip again, not really wanting to have to sue any energy thinking or speaking.

''their wasn't enough room in the little hospital room for all of us and anytime a doctor or nurse came to tell them to move, the guys would take turns in..er...POLITELY...telling them how they would decapitate them if they tried to make us move.'' He laughed hysterically and Luna laughed weakly at the thought. Despite her daze she felt the warmth she already felt towards the half demons surrounding her intensify.

''naturally the higher up's gave the order to move you here once you where out of intensive care so their was more room for everyone. I'm just surprised that they didn't try to imprison everyone.'' He smiled again. Luna just looked, she couldn't explain it but even in her slightly sleep drunk state, she loved that adorable smile. She had only seen him pull it once in the time she had known him and she had hoped to see it more often. The goofy smile shone, it gave the impression that the kid was truly happy, that nothing could bring his spirit down. The kind of smile she thought everyone should have. It was an embarrassing thought to admit it but the first half of her life had been nothing but pain, all's she wanted was to see people around her smiling and to be able to smile back at them with nothing to worry about but what she was going to do that day and what she was going to wear or where she was going to find work next.

She let out a careless sigh, feeling a little more herself. ''9 days huh? Weird, even though I've been asleep for that long, I'm really...tired..now..'' she said, sinking into the pillows and yawning luxuriously. Rin smiled from his seat, stifling a giggle.

''oh..by the way. Who is Arthur?...'' she asked curiously. The name didn't ring any bells but it felt familiar. Rin's eyes opened in astonishment, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. She giggled drunkenly and pulled the thick quilt up further over herself. I didn't matter right now, she just wanted to sleep. A little memory came back to her from when she had first opened her eyes, it was triggered by an unpleasant smell she had only just noticed.

''…..Rin...'' she whispered without looking at him, eyes heavy lids finally closing.

''yeah?'' he answered curiously.

''…...you need a bath...''

* * *

**Aaaaww 3 a little slightly fluffy moment with Luna an Rin, if you didn't catch on, Luna's high on meds from the IV, hence the dopieness. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapted, same with the first half of the next but hope you can follow it. Next chappy is half done so will hopefully upload it tomorrow or on monday.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Their First Moment of Peace

**Hope you enjoy,**

**''Luna #poke# Luna #poke poke# LUUUUUNAAAAA! I'll pull your tai... #THWACK# ''OK OK ! Sheesh!'' XD**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist, OC's or my own.**

Some time later, Luna's eyes opened, The first thing that caught her eye's where how much light flooded into the room. She had no idea of how much time had past since she had awaken earlier but she vaguely remembered the room being lit with artificial lighting and the windows where dark. Right now the windows framed the world outside as the cool autumn sunlight illuminated the room. She sat up and looked around, although she wasn't as groggy as she had been earlier but her arms shook as she pushed herself up and her had spun from the movement. Her head was still a little foggy, the kind of fog she usually got rid of with her routine morning coffee, she smiled internally as she highly doubted that she would be allowed coffee while she was in ''care''.

The familiar heads that had surrounded her bed and lay on the floor where gone now and she was completely alone apart from one figure who sat in the corner of the room, head buried in a book that looked vaguely familiar. It took a while for the familiarity of the incredibly long golden blonde hair that, apart from on him to set in. She had never seen anyone with hair even slightly similar. Although it spilled over broad muscular shoulders like liquid, It looked a little unkept in comparison to what she remembered from when she had first been reunited with him. His Long white coat was draped over the back of the chair and he was wearing a white shirt that had the top 3 buttons open revealing smooth skin that could barely contain the sculpted muscles underneath. The shirt was half tucked into white slacks, Luna couldn't help but raise a hand to try and cover the giggle at this as It made him look older than he was. At the sound of her giggle, the figure snapped his head up, dropping the book to the floor. He stood up and slowly stepped towards her as if he was unsure of himself. Luna would have never guessed that the blond boy who used to sneak into her cell would shoot up to be about 6 an a half foot tall, had she been standing, he would have towered over her as she had over the girls she had hired for the festival. He stepped in front of her and ever so gently sat on the edge of the mattress, his eyes not once leaving her face. She couldn't read his expression, want, shame, worry and relief etched into his attractive features, although his expression was so conflicted, His eyes looked at her with longing. They just stared at each other. Eventually, Luna broke there stare, grasping for something to break the awkward silence.

''Where is everyone?'' she asked, genuinely curious as to the whereabouts of her friends. She looked around but no answer came, she turned back to find that he was clenching his teeth, squinting in an effort to bite back the tears. She felt her cheeks burn but smiled, putting a hand over his. He looked up in alarm and then down at the hand that rested on his. She noticed the softness of his skin and the strong muscles underneath, probably from wielding that ridiculous sword she had remembered seeing days before.

'please don't cry...'' she whispered, fighting them back herself. ''I don't want to have to look at anyone cry again... ever.'' she said softly, feeling herself blush even more. He continued to look at her hand but she thought she saw the ghost of a nod as he sniffed and then dried his face on his sleeve. He looked up at her and she saw a glimmer of the happy little boy she had first met all those years ago. Unable to quench the desire, she raised a hand to touch his cheek, still having trouble believing that it was really him, and then winced in pain as a sharp pain accompanied by a tugging sensation shot up the arm she had raised, both of them looked at the area in alarm and she saw the IV needle taped to her arm. She mentally facepalmed and made the 'doh' sound from one on the few non anime cartoons she watched.

'rare you OK?'' A suddenly asked, concern in his voice. She smiled as the pain turned to a dull ache and then vanished as she moved her arm back to where it was previously. An idea suddenly crossed her mind. She smiled at A who looked in curiosity as she tried unsuccessfully to pull herself away from him to the other side of the bed, she looked down at her legs in curiosity, They where there but she couldn't feel them at all, it was as if they weren't there all together, She saw A looking at her and turned to him questioningly. He sighed.

''When you where... Shot,'' He practically spat the word before returning to his softer tone. ''You where hit 15 times, a few of them hit your spine and central nervous system,...It was a lot of trauma...a normal human would long been dead..'' he trailed off as the memory made him visibly shudder. ''They said if it weren't for your supernatural healing, you wouldn't be here right now, they said the healing has been slow but the fact that you can move your upper half is a great sign and that you should be walking again soon, they said that they estimated it might take a few more days.'' He smiled in an attempt to reassure her but it was unnecessary. She smiled regardless to his surprise. A dark thought crossed her mind. 'who would have guessed that the knowledge from the cruel experiments that had been performed on her would one day help her?' the thought made her glance at the IV again.

''Well I guess you can help little old me move over,'' She gingerly lifted an arm behind her head awkwardly and grinned ad her silly request. He moved to the other side of her bed and picked her up, Lifting her with strong arms in a princess carry, her arms entwined themselves around his neck. He held her there for a moment before replacing her where she had directed at the end of the bed and helped her awkwardly replace the covers over herself. She lay back again but this time shuffled clumsily onto her side, she patted the bed in front of herself, inclining him to lay next to her as he returned to where he had previously stood. He looked at her questioningly, Pink flushing his cheeks. She continued to pat the bed more insistently this time. He removed his white boots and as gently as he had lifted over, lay on his back next to her, face burning with embarrassment turned towards hers. Luna's earlier confidence had wavered. She needed to stop this, she was acting like a child. Commanding herself to stop being so silly, she pulled herself towards him, his face reddened further but when she got close enough to rest his head on his shoulder, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her neck, pulling her even closer, her face was a few mere centimetres from his.

She smiled blissfully and bent her head, nestling the crown of her head into his neck, she smiled to herself as he returned the motion by resting his lips of her forehead, the warmth of his breath sending small tingles of delight down her spine. In a moment, he had turned onto his side and had brought his other arm around her, placing his other arm on her lower back and pulled her to himself and suddenly his lips where pressing against hers, he kissed her deeply, almost panicked as if she might suddenly disappear from his grasp forever. He was practically clawing at her, greedily drinking her in. The shock of his sudden attack on her disappeared and she kissed him back fiercely, she knew she was still weak but she used what little strength she had to pull herself closer, His kisses grew more insistent and she bathed in the happiness that flooded her as her unforgotten love for the man before her rushed through her, drowning out her embarrassment and awkwardness, she remembered how much she had wished, longed to do this when he had found her in the ally, remembered not wanting to leave and just stay in his caring, caressing arms. She had wanted this for so long. A tranquillity filled her at the thought that this time they could be together. They could go wherever they wanted together and they could do it on their terms, not within the confinements of a small metal room.

Her bliss was suddenly interrupted by something Rin had said earlier started pushing forward in her mind. She tried to drown it out but it was persistent, she had to force herself to pull away from A as his presence filled every sense she had, engulfing her in his caress. Before she needed to try any harder, A suddenly winced and broke the kiss and backed away, Bringing a hand over his lips and leaving Luna even more dazed and disoriented than when she had first woken up. She noticed that she could taste iron and a little blood ran down his slightly parted lips. She forced herself back to her senses, realising what had happened. They both shared a look and started laughing as one of Luna' fangs had cut his tongue. They both laughed hard, Luna closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his. As their laughter died, Luna's thoughts returned to what made her recoil in the first place, she opened her eyes, meeting his intense gaze and sighed. She pushed at him a little, inclining him to release her as his hands hadn't moved from her back. He let go and she relaxed on her back against the pillows once more. Her hand found his and she entwined her fingers between his. She let out a dream like sigh.

''Rin said something about the Vatican earlier.'' She said, her voice didn't come out sad as she had expected. It sounded like she had just casually asked him about the weather. Rin had seemed confident earlier but she was unsure. She turned to A who smiled, he didn't try to hide the flicker of uncertainty she saw in his eyes but his confidence was obvious. She smiled in lay their for some time, just listening to the sound of each other breathing, allowing themselves to drown in the pleasure of simply being in each others company. Suddenly a name swam into her head and she turned to A questioningly, a slight scowl on her face.

''Rin said this name earlier and I was wondering, Who the hell is Arthur Auguste?'' she asked. A bewildered look appeared on her face and he suddenly burst out into hysterics. Luna's scowl deepened as he laughed at her as if she had asked a really dumb question. ''What...?'' she asked. Before she could protest, he had regained himself, sat up next to her and suddenly put a hand behind her head and guided her lips to his. It was soft and sweet this time and only lasted a couple of moments but it was enough to make Luna's heart flutter and her cheeks to turn bright red. She wished she could get a grip of herself, this constant blushing was was teenagers did, not hard headed, late twenties businesses women like herself.

''I can't believe I never told you my real name,'' he smiled. It took a moment for it to sink in.

''I like Arthur, would that make you my knight in shining armour?'' regretting the stupid thought slip out before she could stop it, she blushed and her eyes widened. He just laughed and let the hand from around her neck fall to her shoulder, the movement sending another shiver down her spine. She felt embarrassed at the touch but liked it at the same time.

''I'd love to,'' he smiled. His expression didn't change but his voice lowered a tone.'' I really didn't stop looking for you. I had no idea of where to look after you left. Maybe you could tell me everything sometime?'' She knew he was trying his best not to dull the buzz of their time together, he knew as well as she did how quickly they could be forced onto different paths, With that thought, she smiled up at him nodded and took a deep breath.

''So when is my hearing?'' She asked. Before he could say anything, the door to their left burst open with a start, Luna snapped around, half scared out of her wits from the sudden break in their blissful little bubble and Arthur jumped from the bed, flattened his wrinkled shirt and, only Luna could see, Slipped his shoes back on stealthily behind the bed. Luna sat up straight, no longer resting against the pillows behind her, looked in shock and then pleasure as an onslaught of people ran through the door, the horde of demons, lead by Rin and Becky, stopped for a moment as they took in her sitting their, smiling up at them and Arthur standing by her bed. He bowed his head at them all and went to leave. Luna leaned over to grab his arm before he left, she wasn't ready to let him leave her sight again just yet. She had jolted more forcefully that she had before and the IV really tugged at her arm this time. She let out a yelp as the drip was almost ripped from her arm. Arthur turned and to Luna's amazement, Rin punched him in the arm forcefully. Arthur recoiled and grabbed where Rin had hit him, looking at him in confusion. Rin simply smiled and put a fist on his hip.

''damn i've wanted to do that for so long!'' he laughed. To Luna's bemusement, their was brief nod of agreement through the crown of familiar demons. Confusion flashed through her and she pulled a face at Arthur, who smiled like someone caught slacking off by their boss, she knew that look so well, but let it go.

''I can forgive you though,'' Rin suddenly said, everyone's attention turned to the youngest in the room. he let his cheesy grin spread across his face, ''If you hadn't pressed so hard for my execution, I never would have met Luna.'' He turned that grin to her and chuckled. Arthurs face turned to Luna's, again with that anxious guilty expression, this time sweat beaded his forehead.

Luna, completely back to herself, suddenly erupted in a sort of childish rage, arms straight above her head, she scrunched her her eyes tight and shouted at Arthur, who looked like his soul had suddenly decide to take a holiday while leaving his body behind.

''YOUVE BEEN MESSING WITH MY MINIONS HAVEN'T YOU! SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT THEY ALL ENDED UP ON THE STREETS! I WILL END YOU!'' she raged, everyone looked with large sweatdrops appearing on there foreheads as they smiled awkwardly as Luna proceeded to pick up the stand holding her IV and began swinging it at the paladin, the aura of the room turning from heaving awkwardness to friendly amusement. Although he dodged most of her wild swings, much to her irritation, he laughed as everyone else did as they watched the woman they all admired and owed their lives to who, still recovering from her last battle, humorously swung the metal pole around at the man that they had all once feared and hated all but cowering before her. Arthur had already told Rin about how they had met and he had told the rest, although they all bore grudges for the man, he had done for her what she had done for them, most of their hatred for him had ebbed.

Everything went quiet as a tiny voice from somewhere in the background called out ''excuse me'', the tiny frame of Shiemi cleared her throat as everyone looked at her and stepped aside as she marched right up to Luna's bedside, she was followed by the members of the true cross cram school who Luna recognised from the days before, Rin's twin lingered in the back with his head down, he looked nervously as the other demons looked at him and the rest of their class with weary dislike. It seemed that Rin had told the other demons about them. The tiny girl with blond her grabbed Luna's hand, even she felt a mild urge to recoil from the girl who had claimed she loved Rin yet turned her back on him at his darkest hour only to realise her mistake when he escaped his pending death. She suddenly burst into tears.

''Thank you... thank you for looking at Okumura-san,'' she shouted, their was a sudden mutter through the group of agreement, all of them bearing sincere expressions as they looked at her, head's bowed guiltily. She turned to Rin who was smiling nervously between her and them, he looked like he wanted to approach them, possibly even to apologise. She didn't know if Rin had came into contact with them since returning but from what Rin had said earlier, no one had left her side since she arrived. Yukio stepped forward and as Shiemi had before, he knelt down and went to place a hand on hers as Shiemi had previously. It was suddenly to much for Luna and she snapped her hand out of reach before he could grab it and gave him an accusing glare. She completely forgot that their was a whole audience watching as the stared the brunette out, his expression surprised. The hand she had suddenly moved was hanging in mid air, before she realised, it was clenched into a fist so tightly it shook.

''Why are you coming to me?'' she asked, continuing to glower at her quatre-brother. Quatre because unlike Rin, he did not have Satan's blood but he was still Rins twin. It was more of an association than a relation. Yukio looked at her, puzzled. Luna's anger rose another couple of notches. The idiot before her was supposed to be a teacher and from what Rin had told her, he had frequently been scalding Rin about manners and what not and yet here he stood, dumbfounded at being lectured himself.

''why did you come to me? Your brother is over there.'' She pointed angrily towards Rin who just shifted nervously, ''You should be on your knees grovelling for his forgiveness. Or are you to ashamed of yourself? You sicken me, ALL of you!'' she shouted, giving all of them an angry look, some of them lifted their heads in protest but she didn't allow them to speak. ''I may not know the full circumstances but think about this for a moment. If Rin wasn't a demon, where do you all think you would all be right now had Amimon attacked and Rin never revealed his powers? You probably would have been dead! And He could have happily continued a normal-ish life at cram school, maybe even an exorcist one day.'' she felt the burn of tears but fought them, not wanting to show weakness in front of the humans she couldn't help but hate.

''Its people like you, people who are afraid, people who pity their own fragile lives that make the likes of Rin and myself and all the other half demons right there suffer. And these guys have done things you could never hope to accomplish in your pathetic little lives.'' She couldn't help the tears now, she shook as her anger reached its boiling point as she watched as Rin's brother simply dropped his head, self pity painted all over his face. Luna lost all self control and she swung a hand out and slapped Yukio across the face as hard as she could. As she did their was an intake of breath. The force of the slap had pushed Yukio to the side, their wasn't an awful lot of strength behind the slap compared to what she could do if she was in her normal state, but it left a red mark which eased her anger a little, a hint of satisfaction as her palm stung.

Their was silence and stillness in the room. The Demons looked in shock at the sudden attack, Rin looked as if he wasn't sure if he should protest against the attack on his brother or shout about how much his brother deserved it. The humans did nothing other than stare, wide eyed and mouths gaping. the one, Rin had said he was called Bon, snapped out of it and stepped forward angrily.

''who are you to raise your hand to are teacher, Demon?'' he spat, snarling with the last word to hyphenate the insult. It took Luna a few seconds to catch up to what happened as their was a flurry of motion and the next half a second seemed to move in slow motion. The group of half demons hissed in anger and next minute Rin was standing in between a petrified looking Bon while an angry mob of demons stared him down, weapons drawn from tattoos the same as Luna's from various concealed places on their bodies, swinging them all in Rin's direction. Rin looked like even he wasn't sure why he was defending his ex friend as he held an apologetic face for the angry demons. When Luna's mind caught up her face contorted with horror, she reached out desperately to Rin in an attempt to drag him out of the way of the enraged demons knowing that they may hurt him in their blinded rage.

'STOP IT,'' she screamed at the demons, her hatred for these humans was undeniable but she never wished them dead. As she reached further forward, her head spun unexpectedly and she lost her grip on the edge of the mattress, she slid forcefully towards the floor, her torso dragging her numb legs behind her and landing with a thud. Their was a murmur of concern around the room as Luna tried to lift herself, panting hard and desperately fighting to hold onto her consciousness. Humiliation burned her cheeks as she also tried to fix the white yukata she wore that had parted and was now showing most of her useless legs and her tail which she had all but forgotten about, It lay limply on the floor, its lifelessness probably a result of the paralysis. Everything had caught up to her, while her body was still trying to heal itself, she was left with little energy for much else, that small reserve of energy that her body allowed her to move had just hit empty. She didn't notice Rin falling to his knees besides her or Arthur push him aside and gently hook one arm behind her back an the other under her thighs, carefully avoiding her trailing tail as he stepped around, as he lifted and turned her towards the group of humans. guilt and regret plastered across their faces as they refused to look her in the eye. Luna felt some satisfaction amidst her complete humiliation of being so pathetically defenceless. Before she could calm her breath to say anything, Arthur spoke, his voice cold and authoritive, to Luna it was almost unrecognisable but the flicker of alarm and almost fear in Yukio's face made Luna wonder.

''You should go, return to your rooms.'' It was Yukio's turn to step forward in defiance, he opened his mouth, closed it and bowed respectfully, Luna could have sworn that his eyes swept over her with pity. He turned to leave and signalled to the others to follow. As Arthur turned her away and went to replace her on the bed, she caught sight of Rin's face which gave the impression that he had two little people at each side of his mind and where tugging at his thoughts furiously. Luna sighed as she was lowered ever so gently back onto the welcoming bed and she felt the blankets being thrown over her again.

''Go on Rin, you don't have to stay away just because I want nothing to do with them. I'm sorry for shouting at them but I think they needed to hear it.'' Rin looked at her questioningly and she forced an encouraging smile. She didn't want Rin anywhere near them, knowing that they may someone make Rin feel like his powers where something to be ashamed of. But at the same time she wasn't his parent, she couldn't tell him what he was and was not allowed to do, she also didn't want to make Rin feel restricted, not wanting to cause him anymore pain while at the same time not wanting to make him leave her side.

''GO!'' she almost shouted, the sudden noise made Rin jump but he nodded and ran out the door after his brother with clenched fists, Luna could have sworn she saw guilt on his face. She wondered what he wanted to say, although she usually had an answer for everything but even she wondered what he had to say to them. As yukio's pleading face swab into her face, she tried to clench her fists only to find that she no longer had the energy. She closed her eyes again and slept.

**Hope you njoyed =) I was actually maybe turning this into an M rated and adding a little insert chapter of Luna and Arthur later MAYBE if they where to you know what their an then. If your interested let me know ^O^**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17 - Calm before the Storm

**Hi guys, so I'm sitting here with nothing to do, all my stuff is packed up and with two whole days off, I've had plenty of time to add this chapter and even go back to my other series which, if you like kuroshitsuji, is coming along awesomely 3 this chapter has been added to and added to to the point of where what was the first half became a whole chapter of its own! A week to go before I can move back home and I seriously can't wait! Although I won't be able to make sukiyaki, udon and ****Agadashidofu**** for a while unless im home alone as me and my 'weird' cooking has all but been banned from my mums, damn closed minded baka! XD**

**Sexyshinigam95 - hope you like enjoy this as I managed to add a little in as you requested. I really enjoyed writing it so thanks for the sujestion and hope you enjoy =)**

**Idiotandproud - Thank you =D glad your enjoying it.**

**Blackchaosaria2501- Thank you 3 Glad your enjoying it and I love long reviews so thanks! don't worry, their will be a hell of a lot more ArthurxLuna cause their just to sweet together (Their both virgins so its even sweeter in the cringy almost 30 year old v's way, thats what came to mind when I was thinking of doing an M rate chappy). Like some men, when Arthurs not being complete ###holes, He's really sweet, He will e a little more in character in upcoming chapters but my take on him is that the horrible way he acts its all a mask. ** **#scratches back of head# No incest here XD an as mentioned earlier, I'm straight as a ndle so the THOUGHT of writing that kinda stuff gives me the creps XD I'e been thinking of doing some more pairings soon enough but as much as I love RinxShiemi, It will most likely be a RinxOC**

**as usual please comment, I'm doing my best to improve my grammar and doing my usual spell checks. I think you can imagine my amazement when I copied this into a spell checker ad the only misspelling was Kuroshitsuji! #throws confetti#. But anyway please tr and ignore the grammar and let me know your thoughts on the story so far. I can try and work your ideas in where possible, i've been thinking of adding in some pairings aside from Luna and Auguste's, no youi and no guyxguy, I'm straight as a needle an that stuff weids me out lmao!**

Three days had passed since Luna had woken up to find Arthur there. The past few days had been a blur of constant visitors, the steady build up of flowers In vases around the room and the pile of chocolates and other 'get well' treats, including a hamper full of cakes that Rebecca had made and frequently had to pull out of the reach of the other visitors while barking at them to keep their hands to themselves as they tried to sample her to-die-for baking. She had had a stream of check ups from various doctors who, much to her embarassment, would prod and poke at her legs asking ''did you fell that?'' over an over and then leaving after changing her IV, not giving her any of the medecine they had before that had the dissorientating side-effect much to Luna's delight. Although she couldn't move them, she had regained some feeling in her lower legs. She wished they would go back to the numbness because the morning before she had woken up to the consistent sensation of pins and needles which wouldn't let up and left her in a constantly irritated mood.

The next time she woke up she was greeted to Rin, Becky, quinn and Keiran playing a fierce game of snap, She had also had the pleasure of meeting Rin's familiar Kuro, a cat sidth that had taken to curling up on her lap while she slept. She had woken up thinking he was a regular cat until she noticed the horns and split tail and heard a voice in her head shouting ''Rin! She's awake!'' and then Rin had looked up, explaining that Kuro was his familiar and how they had met. It was the first time Luna had heared about Rin's adoptive father other than how he died and the look on Rin's face as he talked adouringly of his father had almost made her loose her composure, throw her arms around him and crush his head to her chest while she squee'd. Kuro seemed to take a liking to her but kept telling her how nice it was to have so many people to talk to who were'nt mindless demons, When Luna wasn't doing anything she would incline to Kuro who would jump onto her lap and purr while Luna stroked his soft fur. Rin frequently joked at Kuro about him leaving to be Luna's familiar and Luna had laughed when he said he couldn't live without Rin's sukiyaki no matter how much he loved Luna's food choices.

Two days previous she had woken up to a growling stomach that had made everyone in the room laugh hysterically, Arthur had gone to get her some breakfast but Rin had insisted on getting his camping stove's and bring everything with him to cook for everyone while Rebecca used a key she lent from Arthur to go to england and pick up everything for a full english upon Luna's request. Rin had followed her instructions on how to make scrambled eggs and what to do with the long stick of liver sausage/white pudding after he had looked at it in curiosity. After Rin snapping at Becky repeatedly as she teased him for being terrible at english cooking, Luna, Arthur and everyone else sat down and ate, praising Rin for his work and laughing at Luna as she rampaged her way through her 4th helping, not giving a damn about wiping the crumbbs around her mouth. She had punched the air with both of her clenched fists shouting ''damn you all! Its been 10 das since I last ate!''

This scene repeated itself three times a day until that morning where Luna was fuming at Crystal who was trying to look innocent as Luna demanded she changed into something more formal for her hearing in front of the Vatican. Crystal was only two years younger than Luna but she, like Luna, looked around twenty years old and, unlike Luna, had the mentality of a thirteen year old, the kind that loved to irritate people with their peppiness while pulling an innocent face.

''Honestly honey, ya'll look fiiiine in that yu'kata ya wearin their, an we don' want ya'll ter be fallin' asleep at yer trial.'' The black haired girl continued, trying so hard to maintain her innocent look while enjoying seeing her mentor rage, red faced and fists bared, as she demanded she help her.

''My clothes are in the suitcase over there, I have more than nough energy to get changed if you help me and if you DON'T help me put some damn pants on you'll be sorry you where ever born when I can walk again!'' she screeched, baring her fangs at crystal. Some of the colour suddenly drained from her face as she continued to smile dumbly.

''aaaaa, come aaaaan, it's not gunna kill'ya. I already did yer hair, ya look perfectly presen'able I'm sure Arthur agrees that you look daaang good in tha...''

''THATS NON OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!'' Luna said as she launched a book from her bedside at the grinning girl which hit her squarely in the face, and then, as she had many times lately, punched the air with both fists and squeezing her eyes closed as her face reddened with rage. ''One more word about Arthur an i'll have your head for a...'' she was cut off as the door creeked open and Arthur walked in pushing a wheelchair with a blanket folded neatly on the seat, an amused smile on his face. Rin taccompanying him and Shura trailed in behind, looking around in lazy curiosity. Luna felt a stab of guilt as she remembered the battle from days before and spotted the thin scars that ran down her front. They would have been invistable to the human eye but her demon sight allowed her to pick up on an array of similar scars that covered the skin her clothing didn't cover, some probably years old, the ones Luna had made herself being the freshest. She let the thought go and turned to the wheelchair and Arthurs striking smile.

''Well I agree with Crystal, you do look lovely in white.'' Luna blushed furiously but shot a glare that turned the victory expression on Crystals face into one of dread. She turned her gaze back to Arthur.

''Whats with the wheelchair?''

''well how did you expect to get to Vatican HQ?'' He smiled nervously waiting for her response. She just blushed and let her shoulders drop, a slightly sad expression crossing her face as annoyance stabbed her at her exasperatingly slow healing.

Arthur abandoned the chair and bent over next to her, lifting her chin with one hand and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Luna flushed the colour of Shura's hair as the woman came into vision from Arthur's side. She had her hands on her hips and was wearing a taunting grin that annoyed Luna.

''well well well, I never woulda' thought the heartless all might paladin had such'a soft side.'' she teased, swaying her hips and sneering mischeviously at Arthur. He was about to turn and say something when Luna cut him off.

''How are your wounds? I tried not to hurt you but it, well... sorta..couldn't be helped,'' She pouted and looked down with wide eyes, touching her two index fingers together. Shura looked her in surprise and then annoyance with a hint of challenge overtook her face.

''tsk, well if it makes ya feel any better, I was going easy on ya as well, couldn't go an kill yaa fter ya took care'a the kid. I'm fine now, I've fough' worse.'' she said. Luna studied her carefree face as she smiled and Luna felt irritation flush her cheeks. She smiled back in her sickly sweet way but her famous vein was bulging.

''oh yeah? Well I'd love to fight you again sometime. You've got skill but I'd like to see it all out seeing as back then it was SOOO easy to deflect ya.' she said, unable to keep the challenge out of her voice. Shura was sprouting a vein that mimmicked her own and was all but glaring at her, her arrogance made Luna want to draw her daggers right now.

''OH really? I can't wait, you seem a l'il to big for ya boots just like the kid, seems like I'm gunna hav'ta pound ya down like I had to Rin. Giche head outa the clouds, know wha'am saying?~''

''I'M OLDER THAN YOU!'' Luna officially hated this woman, her clenched fists where back in the air.

''I'M STRONGER!''

''YOU CAN ONLY FIGHT WITH ONE SWORD!''

''THAT'S ALL I NEED TO BEAT THE LIKES OF YOU!''

''WHADDYA MEAN BY THE LIKES OF ME?''

''I MEAN LITTLE WEAK KIDS LIKE YOU!''

''I ALREADY SAID BEFORE I'M OLDER THAN YOU!''

While the two women took it in turns to shout at each other, both looking like they where an inch away from drawing their weapons and their veins getting bigger with each shout, Rin and Arthur had been looking at them, Arthur in amazement at Shura's more-childish-than-normal reaction, Rin in upmost fear at the thought of the two strongest women he knew battling it out, remembering how shura had fought against Luna previously and the shock he was gripped by as he saw how easily Luna seemed to overpower her, he had found it odd at the time that Shura didn't fight as forcefully as she could but even when she brough out her swords ultimate form, Luna had all but laughed as she animatedly picked her up and slammed her to the floor knocking her out. It was a few moments of watching the women like a pingpong match before they couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Luna turned to them, forgetting what she had been about to say and her frustration melted away and she laughed with them. Shura didn't join in but she returned to her lazy posture and tsk'ed in amusement.

When they finally regained themselves, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes, Arthur checked his watch.

''damn, were going to be late.'' he said. He lifted Luna as he had so many times and set her in the wheelchair, placing her feet on the rests. He ever so carefully pulled the tape from Luna's arm and pulled the needle out, watching in amazement as the tiny hole closed almost instantly, eliminating the need for the plaster he had retreived from his coat pocket. He smiled to himself and draped the blanket over Luna's lap.

''I look like an old woman with this,'' she protested, folding her arms in defiance. Arthur laughed and smiled. He stepped behind her and griped the wheelchair, pushing her towards the door, Shura leading with Rin at Luna's side.

They went down a series of long corridors before coming to a pair of grand, highlyl varnished wooden doors with old fashioned wrung iron handles. Arthur had taken a deep, steadying breath and Rin was staring at the doors nervously. Luna looked up at Arthur and forced a smile.

''Ready?'' she asked.

''Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?'' trying to return her smile but squeezed her shoulder, still tryingt to steady his own nerves. Luna turned back to the doors in front of her and sighed. Although the last few days had been nice, the uncertain anticipation of this moment had never truly left her thgoughts. Arthur had already explained o her what would most likely happen and Luna had spent hours thinkingthrough what she would say and how. She had no intention of lying before the Vatican but, for Arthur's sake, she had to make sure she didn't mention him to much just in case the Vatican decided to execute her. She wouldn't be able to resist them this time if things went sour but if they did, she had made Arthur, Rin and the others promise her that they wouldn't try to defend her as, from what Arthur had said he over heard the other exorcists saying, all the dmons had been relieved of their 'wanted dead or alive' status's.

She sighed as she deterred her thoughts back to the approaching hearing, calming herself and trying not to think of the worst. She wasn't afraid of the Vatican, only of what they might do to the others if things didn't go as she hoped. Her more demonic side whispered 'if they mention taking the others into custody, burn the place and everyone in it to cinders,' in her mind, but she clenched a fist and pushed the thought aside. Taking one more sigh, she looked to Rin who's hand was on the door. She nodded and he swung the huge door open. Raising her arm to sheild her oversensetive eyes from the bright light that poured from the huge room full of people who, once again, decide if she lived or died.

**I'm sorrrrrryyyyy for the cliché ending and my terrible attempt on a Texas accent (Crystal) but like the other cliché endings of my chapters, I just couldn't resist and I know it has that ''I want to read more'' effect no matter how much you huff in annoyance at it! ^^**

**This was only supposed to be the first half of this chapter before the trial but I had to include Kuro and do as sujested and include some Luna vs Shura rivallry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up soon =D **


	18. Chapter 18 - The Trial

**Hope you guys enjoy this, Its a long one so hopefully it will be enough to make up for the lack of uploads in the next couple of days =/ I'll be LUCKY to get in the time to finish the next chapter up until monday but I'll try an find some time. PLEASE REVIEW, I love reading them, longer the better but please, as usual, try an look past the awful grammer xxx**

* * *

After ajusting to the light, Luna took in the room before her as she was wheled in, the massive circular room was lined with balcony above balcony which was painted with metallic gold paint, was filled with row upon row of onlookers, all of whom had blank, unreadable expressions. In front of her was a stairway to what would have probably been the defendants stand. Had she have been able to stand, she would probably have been made to walk up the stairs lading to the miniture balcony and sit in the regal looking wing chair she could make out at the top. Behind the stand which seemed to be central to the room, their was one balcony that protruded from the wall passed the others, three strange egg shaped...things.. sat in it with another row of people behind it, upon closer inspection, Luna realised that the egg shaped things where strange head dresses that hooded the eyes of three people, whom Luna suspected where the grigory. Arthur had told her about them but not about their odd atire and dispite the situation, she had to stiffle a giggle b biting her inner cheeks. She looked around some more at the deceptively beautifully elaborate room and noticed some familiar faces on one of the lower balcony's. Their sat all of her friends, all with encouraging faces, Becky waved when she caught her eye and smiled as if to wish her good luck. Luna turned her attention before the action got to her, keeping her mind calm.

''Court is in session! To are whitness to this trian we have Paladin Sir Arthur Aguste Angel, Upper first class Exorcist Shura Kirigakure and us of the Grigori. Also present are whitnesses Rin Okumura-15, Quinn Blanc-23 Crystal white-26 Rebecca Donnally-20, Keiran Davis-22, Annie Lee-16 Bruno San Nicolas-21. We have already heard your statements and have concidered them. Your previous actions have been looked at and we will concider the terms of your official release from custody based on the outcome of this trial. We will now proceed to discuss if we believe that you, the lost subject, are a danger or not to humanity. Please state your full name.'' One of the voices from the grigori's stand boomed through out the room, grabbing everyone's attention. Luna took a deep breath, ignoring the sneer in the grigori members voice. 'let it begin' she thought.

''Luna Lexi Mona Johnson Sir, 28.''

''Thank you, now you have been summoned here before us to give your own account of a series of events that have came to are attention. First we wanted to ask why you took it upon yourself to temporarily take custody of the half demons mentioned.'' The room went silent, eagerly anticipating her response.

''I felt a responsibility to take them in and teach them to control their powers.''

''And why would you want to do this? It has crossed are minds that you may have had underlining intentions and where plotting to stage an infiltration of the Vatican in an act of revenge against us for your imprisonment as a newborn and for your fathers execution, do you deney this?'' a melicious grin spread across the half hidden face and low murmurs spread throughout the watching crowd, Luna caught the worried gazes of her companions and felt her chair shudder a little as Arthur tightened his grip on its handles. Luna had to make an effort to calm her rage at the statement but her voice came out cool and steady.

''My only intention when I took each of them in was to help thm try to live a normal life. I do deny this accusation. My evidence against this being in the fact that had I have wanted this I would have trained the others in combat and we wouldn't be standing here right now.''

''Why do you say that?'' said a female voice, another member of the grigori.

''Because if I had wanted to infiltrte you, I would have done it years ago and would have eliminated you all.'' The entire audience stood up, shouting angrily at her, she caught the occasional 'outrageous' and 'filthy demon'. She could also feel the shocked stare of Arthur and Rin beside her.

''Are you questioning are strength?'' the other Grigori called angrily over the crowd.

''I do not question the strength of exorcists but with my inheritance of satan's flames and of my human fathers strategic abilities which allowed him to single handedly infiltrate the facility that I was raisd in, I do not doubt that I could have infiltrated this place and asassinate all of you even without the aid of my fellow half demons. You have seen a glimps of the powers of satan from Rin and from the event's 13 years ago, you have also seen my fathers and my own abilities first hand, my fathers infiltration and my evasion of you for 17 years. Also you have seen some of the destructive powers of Satans flames, Rin's are still young and underdeveloped but mine during the incident in warrington, england.'' There was another wave of mutters throughout the room, some sounded questioning, maybe they didn't all know the full extent of what happened. Others where of begrudging agreement. Some of angry denial. Luna chanced a look up at Arthur, his expression was calculating.

''Very well. We will dismiss that assumption.'' came the females voice. ''Moving on. It was brought to are attention that you where present when a high ranking niberus demon at the maidstone christmas market was summoned when you where 15. The demon destroyed the street and 9 people lost their lives, did you have any involvement with the summoning of said demon?'' Luna went cold, she hadn't expected this to be brought up. She couldn't believe that they actually suspected her of summoning demons when she had the inherited Satan's flames. She clutched her chest, heaving as she refused to let the memory come back to her.

''I.. I was a bystander at this event, a victim if you will. The nebireus attacked me, I was lucky to survive but a dear friend of mine lost his life. I have no knowledge of how to summon demons.'' Her voice was low but she knew they heared, she didn't look up while she spoke but the Grigori seemed to understand.

''Ok, this matter will be looked into elswhere.'' Their was an awqward shift in the spectators and she felt Arthurs pitying stare from behind her. ''Moving onto the last accusation. Can you tell us exactly what happened that night in Glochstershire 13 years ago? We can safey asume that you lost control of your flames as Mr Okumura did in the presence of Shura Kirigagure, Yukio Okumura and the members of the Tokyo cram school.''

''I did. I admit that I lost control of my flames and am souly responsible for the innocent lives lost that day.'' Their was a sharp intake of breath and accusing stares bored down on her, Luna gripped the arm rests of her chair, breathing deeply to try and ceep herself calm. ''In my defence I had been held captive for weeks prior by men who were heavily involved in human trafficing, I was picked up off the street and was to be sold.'' To Luna's surprise their was a mutter of sympathy, she let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and continued. ''I deeply regret the loss of the lives of the people who lived in the surrounding buildings but I do not regret killing thse men.''

''Are you blaiming the deaths on them?'' one of the grigori spat.

''No, although it was because of them that I lost control, my flames are my own and I failed to keep in control.'' she said through gritted teeth. ''They where ersponsible for the loss of far more lives than I.''

''So your crimes are forgivable my comparison?'' challanged the man to the left.

''This is preposterous, The defendant never implied that. Are you deliberately trying to prevoke her?'' Luna snapped her head around to Arthur who's sudden shout had surprised her. There was another wave of murmurs, to Luna's surprise and relief, in agreement. The man who had put the question actually shifted under his strange headdress as the other two turned to him.

''My apologies, Let us continue.'' Th court went silent once again and the female spoke.

''so we can set that incident aside on the grounds of self defence, but the fact that you lost control cannot be disregarded, the devistation as a result of you loosing control cost lives and a lot of money. How can we asume that this will not happen again? Due to your past, it would be careless for us to asume that you are not, to say the least, unstable.'' Their was a low mutter of agreement and Luna's rage made her shake from head to toe, almost spilling over the edge.

''That was a long time ago, I have long since mastered my flames and can assure you that it won't happen again. Their have been times when it could have but I kept a stern control. As for my so called instability, you only have yourselves to blame.'' Luna's eyes burned with her almost overflowing rage, She managed to keep her tone cold and collected...just. Their was an angry outburst through the room.

''What we did back then was to improve are knowledge of demons so if another where to arise, we would know..''

''KNOW WHAT? KNOW HOW TO ''DEAL'' WITH IT?'' Luna looked down in shock, she was standing, she hadnt noticed the sudden tingling in her lower spine as the last nerve threaded itself together and the pins and needles suddenly stopped. Her legs where shaking with strain from the weakness that was the result of the energy drained from healing and they suddenly buckled and she was sat back in the wheelchair. The room had once again fallen silent after her sudden outburst and the exorcists that lined the lowest balcony where suddenly pointing guns at her. She heard Arthur whisper her name, pleading, but she ignored it and continued, calmed by the relief of having control of her legs again.

''Although your fear was slightly more justified back then when their where no known records of humans born with the blood of demon kings, nothing can justify wht you did to me for eleven years. Nothing can give good reason to take me away from my parents and confine me. What gave you the right to decide that I was a threat before I was even given a chance to live? Why didn't you take the more HUMANE approach and simply observe?'' Luna felt like she was going to throw up, she had prepared for the hearing, prepaired to face the people who had confined her and put her through the torment she had endured, but even with all of her careful planning, she couldn't contain the anger and hatred that she had locked up all her life. She was panting and sweat had cloaked every inch of her, her hands where baulded up into fists as she clutched them to her chest. She felt Arthurs attempt to reassure her by squeezing her shoulder but she was past reassurance. She looked up at the grigori again, studying each of their faces, almost shocked to see a flicker of regret in each of them.

''And even after all of your experimentation, even knowing that if are powers where contained, atleast for the first half of are lives, we could live as normal people? WHY DID YOU TRY TO ND THE LIVES OF MY FRIENDS BEFORE THEY HAD EVEN BEGAN?!'' their was silance. Nobody was looking at her, she could feel the guilt in the exorcists around her, feel the uncertainty that she had proveked in their own beliefs. The silence continued, became suffocating. So this was it? Luna thought. The authority that ruled over thousands of exorcist's lives and beliefs shaken at its foundation by her words, the words of a half demon who most of them didn't even know of. The silence continued and she grew impatient, waiting from there pittiful attempts to defend their reasons. She never would have anticipated the words that came.

The grigori where shifting in their seats uncomfortably, they where muttering between themselves, to low for even Luna's supernatural hearing to pick up. Eventuallythey looked forward, standing up. It was man who has first spoken at the beginning of th trial who spoke on the right.

''we... Although we cannot take back are previous actions, all we can do is offer are deepest apologies. We hereby dismiss all the charges and your name is cleared. We have been discussing the opening of a new unit in are forces in the evnt of the hearing resulting in your innocense. You will now join are forces and lead this unit which will be made up exclusively of people who were born of demonic decent, you will train them in combat and be put to work as exorcists to eradicate the threat of demons that invade Assiah. You will also continue to seek out and recruit half demons that have slippde under are radar...'' Before the man could continue, Luna stood up again, fists clenched. She felt a wash of relief as they had not decided to execute her but she wouldn't stand for this.

''I refuse. I will accept your offer of training people of demonic decent to control their powers but I will not train them to fight demons. I return to my own buisness as a tradeswoman in England, seeking them out as I travel.'' Her defiant responce caused a wave of shocked gasps throughout the room and Arthur gripped her shoulder, he whispered something urgently in her ear but she couldn't understand through the white noise in her ear's caused by her once again peaking rage. The female grigori member's anger was let known.

''You challenge are authority? This is an excallent offer and a well paid job. Your powers and abilities will be truly put to good use.''

''I do not recognise you as an authority and I do not have to explain why.'' Their was outrage as she went silent for a moment before one of the grigori called for silance. ''Where as I am more than willing to offer guidance to any people like me, I will do it on my own terms. I also refuse to do it for the purpose of using them as weapons. Like anyone else, they have the right to choose if they want to become an exorcist or not. They should be treated as regular humans with the same rights and will be given the choice of goining your forces or not. If you wish for me to help you, this is an unwaverable condition.'' She expected them to shout back with 'how dare you set conditions' and she clenched her fists again, determined to hold her ground but they didn't come. Instead their was some more chatter between the members and then the female spoke up again.

''Fairwell. You may return to your previous formal life and we will contact you when we get wind of any half demons and let you aproach them. There is one condition, you may be return to your home but you must be accompanied by an upper first class exorcist for observational purposes, only fro a short priod of time. Shura, would you be willing to accompany miss Johnson back to england?'' Al the focus of the room turned to her and she blushed at the sudden focus. She lifted her hands in defense and smiled awqwardly.

''I am honored by th request but I do not know enough english to converse with the xorcists there and I have my teaching duties in True Cross.'' She laughed nervously awaiting the grigori's reply.

''I will acompany miss Johnson back to england. I was born there and I am already breifly aquainted with miss johnson.'' Luna turned around to find Arthur smiling at her, something glinting in his eyes.

''Alright. We will pardon you of your dutis for a set period of six months while you observe miss Johnson and Mr Okumura who will now be placed under the custody of Miss Johnson.'' They turned to Rin who sat up straight nervously at the metion of his name. The audience turned its attention to him and he shook nervously. Luna suspected that he hadn't been papying attention to the Grigori after they announced her innocent. He stood up, knees knocking together and pointed at himself.

''Me...?'' he asked, the nerves unmasked in his voice.

''My apologies. Do you accept the sugestion of being removed from Mephisto's custody and transferred to England under Luna's care?'' The female turnd to luna and almost smiled, respecting what Luna had said earlier. ''We believe it would be in everyones best interest if you learn to control your powers under her constant care.'' Rin scratched his messy hair and trned to Luna, nodding enthusiastically.

''Then it is settled. This court is hereby closed. Could all half demons besides Rin await behind so we can discuss your position's.'' Their was a shuffle as the ovserving crown slowly raised to their feet and fild out the doors behind their seats. Luna was breathing hard, still trying toprocess the last couple of minutes. The eharing had only lasted about 15 minutes but it had felt like a lifetime. Luna wobbled, her legs unable to hold her any longer and she slammed into the wheelchair, hard enough for Arthur to step around the chair and bend down to look at her.

''Are you alright?'' he asked, nervously.

''W..w...what just..ha...happened..?'' she said, feeling as high as she had when she woke up for the first time. Arthur laughed, a light rang through her. She caught sight of Rin running their way, no doubt alarmed by her sudden collapse.

''Is sheOk?'' he asked, his voice laced with panic and confusion at Arthurs laughter. ''Whats wrong with her?''

''She's fine, I think shes just in shock.'' With that Rin joind Arthurs unruely laughter. He straighternd and returned to his previous place and started wheeling her out of the room, Luna still unable to process what had happened. They walked back in silance, Arthur and Rin giddy with triumph, Luna bobbing her head with the movement of the chair, shock frozen on her face. It wasnt until they where back in her suite that she finally shook her head, stood up, stretching her legs and then climbing back onto the huge bed, pulling the sheets over herself and curling into the fetal position on her side. She didn't have anything to say, she didn't know what to say. Kuro jumped onto the bed and pawed at the hand that poked out from under the sheets.

''_Is she ok,'' _Luna heared him call to Rin.

''I think shes ust in shock. We won the trial, were going to England.'' Rin exclaimed happily. ''You should have seen her, She stood up and practicall told the Grigori what to do an they did it! It was amazing...'' He went on to animatedly replay everything that was said at the trial, mimicing each persons voice as he spoke the words. Luna listened intently, just to confirm to herself that what had just happened had actually happened. When he finished, Luna adjusted herself and sat up. She felt exhausted, even though it was only 1.30pm and she had only been awake for around 6 hours. She needed to sleep, She would think about everything once she had gotten a few hours. Arthur turned to Rin, hearing her thoughts as she heard Kuro's.

''Would you mind going back to your dorm room? I'm sure your cram school friends are sure to be waiting to hear what had happened and you need to think about tomorrow, We will probably be leaving tonight.'' Rin smiled and nodded towards Kuro who jumped on his shoulder as he turned, tail swishing merrily behind him, and used his dimensional key to open the door, giving Luna a glimps of his messy dormroom where she caught a saw the face of Rins brother and the rest of hm, all jumping p egerly to find out what had happened. The moment the door shut behind him, Arthur turned to her and, as before, removed his coat and boots and climbed into bed next to her. He kissed her as he had that morning.

''SO... a whole six months off duty? I'm going to enjoy this.'' He purred into her neck s he pulled her close in a gentle embrace. She smiled whistfully and lay back, resting her head on the cloud like pillows. She was unable to stop the wide smile that probably split her face.

''Your not getting a free ride, If I work, your gunna work for me.'' His chuckle was muffled in her hair. She turned away from him as he lay behind her, his arm curling around her waist as he pressed his lips to her neck. She sighed, feeling the slight flush of her cheeks as the touch sent a shiver down her now fully healed spine, her toes curled. She sunk into him, letting his presence envelope hers and she drifted off. Dreams of going back home leaving a smile on her lips.

**Oooooh, steamy ^^**

**Sorry for ending yet another chapter in the same way but it just seemed apropriate. I am absolutely exhausted and am heading to bed myself. I have two more chapters already planned but afer that, I have some draft ideas but nothing solid. I say that now but I will probably wake up tomorrow, head buzzing with ideas that I cant write down quick enough before forgetting half of , night all =D**


	19. Chapter 19 - Home

**Here's chappy 18 x Thanks for the reviews everyone, please keep them coming cause it gives me more inspiration to get the next one done. It will be atleast a week or two before I can update again but i'll find time where I can.**

**私は青のエクソシストを所有していない**

* * *

The huge room was alive with activity, Luna was whirling through it checking her suitcases to make sure nothing was missing and Rin was back and forth between his room and this one, bringing through boxes and boxes containing all of his belongings through the dor opened by his dimensional key. It was 11pm, 9 an a half hours after she had gotten back from her trial. She had woken up a few hours later and was now going through all of her suitcases ensuring that nothing had been left. Rebecca had gone back to the apartment that she was renting to retrieve her belongings. Luna had noticed some items of clothing where missing but she wasn't sure if they had gone missing or if Becky had 'borrowed' them as they where things that had Becky's style written all over them. Other than that she was set to go and was loading the boxes Rin had passed through into a tidy pile ready to be loaded back through the door after it being opened with a new key that Mephisto had passed to Arthur that lead directly to her apartment. Arthur had ran off to his own home to grab some clothes and had returned without his exorcists coat again in a white shirt and slacks. Luna couldn't help but hope he had something other than the all white clothing as, although she liked the look, it made him look older and she having the physique and sometimes dress sense of a 21 year old, he could pass off as his daughter. Arthur had protested to Luna's insistence of stacking Rin's boxes but she had been paralyzed for almost two weeks, she needed to get up and move.

Rin finally came in with the last box accompanied by his brother who wore an expression of defiance. It had been the first time Luna had seen him since she had slapped him, She ignored him and continued stacking the boxes and caught his look of guilt as he glanced at her. She turned to Rin.

''Everything ready? Make sure you didn't miss anything cause it may be a while before we can come back with the most of yours and Arthurs keys being taken. It feels like we are being exiled doesn't it?'' she joked.

''Yeah. I wonder why their taking the keys, but anyway. Everything's packed, Are you sure you have space? It is quite a lot and with Angel moving in aswell...'' He trailed off. Rin still didn't look happy about living with Arthur even after seeing first hand that his nastier side was more of an act than anything. ''And is it still fine for Kuro to come along?''

''Their is plenty of space, don't work about that.'' She smiled and bent down to the sidth that had started twirling around Rin's ankle, scratching behind his ear. ''I'm sure that Kuro will love it, Grey and Willow will have someone to play with.'' She chimed, Kuro and Rin didn't make an effort to hide their curiosity. Before anything else could be said, Yukio was bowing in Luna's direction.

''Thank you for taking care of my brother. I hope he is not to much of a burden for...'

''Rin isn't a burden at all. Why would he be?'' Luna said flatly, crossing her arms and startling Yukio who, she guessed, was not used to being interrupted. He shifted awkwardly and nodded.

''Sorry...well, Thank you for taking him with you.'' He turned to Rin. ''Don't go getting yourself into trouble an do what she says.'' He put an arm on his brothers shoulder, Although Rin didn't see it, Luna saw him trying not to hide his sorrow and even her dislike towards Rin's brother softened. She sighed and approached him, a look of nervousness appearing on both twins face's. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

''I'll have Mephisto give you a key to my apartment so you can visit when you have the time.'' She didn't look directly at him but she saw his look of shock. ''But you are only allowed to visit at sociable hours and call me or Rin ahead to give us some notice.'' As she was talking, a wide Cheshire smile was spreading across Rin's face. She looked at him and winked without turning away from Yukio. She glared at the taller twin and poked a finger into his chest, ''And if I hear you act like your brother is a hindrance in any way, I'll knock that self assertive attitude right outa ya.'' She gave the boy an evil grin but to her surprise, he jumped and bowed.

''Yes Miss, Thank you very much.'' Rin was laughed at the sight. A few moments of Yukio saying his temporary goodbyes and then Luna was turning the key to the door and even though she knew it would happen, was amazed to see her own apartment inside. Arthur appeared behind her and peaked in, letting out a sound that was somewhere between admiration and shock. Luna walked through, dragging two of the suitcases through with her, shortly followed by Arthur and his single suitcase and Rin and Yukio looked through I amazement. Luna couldn't help herself, she turned to Rin smiling widely.

''Welcome home I guess.'' She said. ''I'll show you your room, could you help bring his things Yukio?'' She couldn't help but feel a stab of satisfaction in the jealous look Yukio gave his brother who grabbed 4 boxes and almost threw them across the room in his excited skip. From what Rin had told her, they had always shared a room and they had generally been small and plain. They where now standing in a room that was roughly the size of a tennis court, the entire outer wall was made up of nothing but clear glass that looked over the city, the dull grey clouds blocking out the early afternoon sun. Luna chuckled to herself as she looked back at the pitch dark room they had came from, It was half eleven in Japan but it was only half two in England.  
To the far end of the room their was a huge widescreen TV, about 100 inches, And underneath that was a shelf full of neatly stacked games and an array of consoles. In front of that was an oversized coffee table before a sleek fabric three seater and four of those modern round chairs that swivel, all of them had a decorative throw half draped over them and set with a patterned cushion. To the right of this opposite the window/wall was an open plan kitchen that was adorned with the click in door features where you could pull out all sorts of hidden compartments which hid knives, a wine wrack, a spice rack and a number of other items. There was one of those hanging racks above the counter island which held up more pots and pans than you would find in a large restaurant kitchen. A similar feature hung above the stove but with different utensils. To the other end of the huge room was a series of bookshelves, only instead of traditional bookshelves, the books sat on those fancy display shelves that where hung from the ceiling with almost investable cables. Their was another setting of coffee able and swivel sofa chairs facing the window/wall. Luna smiled to herself as she remembered forgetting to put away the little pile of books away before rushing out for the airport weeks before. She looked around at the impressed faces of her guests and then all but stamped her feet with rage pointing at Arthurs feet.

''SHOES! OFF! ON THE MATT.'' She pointed towards the seven tier shoe wrack that held her many pairs of shoes and boots at the little matt that sat next to them. Arthur jumped at her outburst and quickly took his shoes off. Rin and Yukio removed there shoes aswell before stepping through the door and placing them on the mat next to Arthurs. Luna pointed to the double doors that lead to one of the three rooms opposite the window wall. He excitedly ran towards the room but fell over before reaching it, sending the boxes and their content flying. The onlookers laughed in unison and started to bring the boxes and suitcases in from Luna's old suite. Luna had laughed at Rin's and his brothers repeated calls of ''this is amazing!'' as he examined every inch of the apartment. He had piled all of his belongings in his new room which was fitted with a double bed, bookshelf, on suite bathroom, large desk that attached to empty bookcase and the TV fitted to the wall above a dresser that could be pulled away from the wall on its stand and twisted. Rin had shouted, voice full of childish excitement, that the bedroom alone was the size of the sanctuary in the the church that he had grown up in. Luna heard the stress of the mattress from inside as Rin jumped up and down on it like a kid. Shortly after he had ran back into the kitchen where Luna was currently making coffee and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly around the waist.

''This. Place. Is. Awesome!'' He practically sang before letting go to walk around the kitchen, pressing random panels and squealing in excitement as different drawers and all sorts slid out. Arthur was sitting at the counter island which doubled up as a dining table.

''This place is pretty amazing. How the hell do you afford this?'' He asked, still looking around in awe.

''I'm good at bargaining an persuading an what not,'' She smiled with self satisfaction. It was true, most of it had been pre owned and she had taken to putting on a little display of flirty innocence while letting the store attendants that if they refused, her leaving the stall without buying anything would be the best thing they could hope for. Other things she had gotten for free by doing favors. If she wanted something, she would look on ebay or gumtree an see if anyone had one and see what she could do that would in home repairs or childcare while she wasn't working in exchange. She had gotten a deal on the apartment itself because she had given the buildings owners daughter a job and ''shown her the real world of work'' s Her apartment had been a fraction of what it was worth. What she was left to pay for it was paid off by what her minions insisted n sending her in 'repayments.' Looking at her home, you would have thought that she was a high profile lawyer but almost everything around was ether built by hand, ex-display or pre-owned. She wasn't a complete cheap skate though, she wasn't cheap to the point where she would buy anything just to save a few pounds, she would only get what was in almost new condition. He looked around once more before going off the explore himself, not having wanted to be rude earlier.

''Are you an Otaku?'' Came Rin's voice from by her massively oversized TV, he and his brother where looking at her impressive games collection. She turned in confusion. ''….What?''

''You haven't figured it out?'' He shook his head. ''Inability to focus unless you've done something fun, easily addicted to games or reading an stuff like that? Do you like high places?'' Rin looked surprised and nodded in confirmation but he still looked puzzled. She could almost see the question mark above his tilted head. His twin had turned his full attention to the conversation aswell, his thirst for an explanation for his brothers behavior was clear.

''I can't believe I have to explain this to you. It's not quite the same as being an Otaku but demon's are obsessive pleasure seekers by nature, Demons constantly seek out entertainment in the suffering of others. We as half demon's have the same trait but as half human's, we find get the same fix of enjoyment in more appropriate forms of entertainment. Anything thrilling, fun or even moderately entertainment is almost a comfort if you know what I mean. That's where the high places comes in, the thrill an danger of it is like a comfort. Your no different than everyone else you have met. It's annoying but you will learn to manage it, it's just a case of balancing the boring stuff with sleep an your own enjoyment.'' she smiled to herself as she looked up at her exposed rafters above, the metal beams uncovered bu a proper ceiling and on one of them at a bundle of pillows where she would climb up an watch the buzz in the streets below on her pillows, maybe wrapped in one of her many throws, when she got bored. Rin looked up aswell and his eyes widened in enthusiasm, he looked back at her, pushing that aside for the moment.

''That's one thing I never got, I can sleep 16 hours and then do it again after a couple of hours of being awake. Do you know why that is?''

''Poor guy, you really don't know anything about that side of you do you.'' She smiled in a motherly way but Rins eye twitched as he raised a fist. ''It's containing your flames, You can only suppress your flames with your human will which takes its toll on you mentally and physically. When you master your flames you won't need to suppress them anymore and with the top up of your demon energy, can live off 2 or 3 hours sleep like you can 12. Your flames will simply meld with your will rather than them fighting for dominance.'' She struggled to word it after not having felt like that for so long but Rin nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. ''That also explains the appetite, You eat as much as I did to replenish your strength but again, it calms down when you learn to control your flames better.''

''I've been meaning to ask since the fight, I noticed your flames take the shape of wings, Satan's flames look the same..'' Rin trailed off, shifting his weight from left to right. Him and Yukio awaited eagerly for her answer. She simply smiled thoughtfully.

''I'm not entirely sure myself. They weren't always like that, They only started forming like that when I had completely mastered using them. Maybe they change form when you can manipulate them as I can.'' Rin flushed, and pouted and looked up at her hopefully.

''Could you show me?...'' His cheeks went redder and Luna had a hard time suppressing the urge to pinch his cheeks. Demon or not, She was a woman and could only resist so much adorableness before doing stupid things. She walked into the kitchen and retrieved a square air tight container and passed it to Rin. She smiled at his look of confusion as he opened it to find incredibly fine multi-colored glitter. He looked up at her as if to say 'whadafuz'zis?' and she laughed. She turned around and took a few steps away, turning to him.

''Throw a handful in the air.'' Was all she said. His and Yukio's curious expressions intensified, Arthur had actually emerged from the bathroom and observed. Rin looked at the container as if it might bite and nervously grabbed a handful almost powdered foil. ''as you throw it, call out a random.'' She smiled, enjoying the bewilderment that crossed his features.

''eerm... Red?' He said before he threw the handful of sparkling powder into the air. Luna narrowed her eyes in mild concentration and the cloud of glitter was partially alight as hundreds of tiny flames erupted in the glitter could. Rin jumped back I surprise but relaxed as the flames disappeared and the glitter fell to the floor, seemingly untouched. There was a moment of silence while Luna tilted her head back in satisfaction and Rin and Yukio studied the glitter that was on the floor, The faint smell of burned plastic caused them all to wrinkle their noses.

''WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT?' Rin erupted, pointing at the glitter on the floor. Luna laughed but her vein bulged a little. ''I can light candles, I can only light 5 now but I can do that! What was the point in the glitter?''

''Look closer.'' She waited, counting the seconds waiting for the penny to drop. She heard a gasp from Yukio and Arthur in unison and Rin looked around, baffled.

''WHAT? Seriously, She didn't do anything!'' Luna cackled. She almost stormed towards Rin and grabbed the tub in his hands, pouring a little pile of the glittery powder into one palm and all but shoving it in Rin's face. He examined it and then turned to the pile on the floor and back a few times.

~drop~

''HOW THE? WHAT THE F...? …..EEEEH?'' He jumped back as he realized and was pointing at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping. She laughed and turned to Yukio who was staring at her in complete amazement.

''…...Only the red glitter?'' He muttered. She nodded repeatedly, unable to stop her pride getting the better of her.

''I can do better than that but that's the easiest example.'' She smiled as Rin's eyes widened even further.

She went to get the hoover concealed in her kitchen when their was a sudden noise and her front door burst open. Luna ran around, unzipping her pants as usual so she could retrieve her daggers if needed but dropped her readying hands as she watched Becky pile through the door and fall on her face, shortly followed by Crystal and Louise who piled on top f her. Annie stepped over them and so did Quinn, They cleared their throats as the girls on the floor struggled to rise.

''...What on earth...?'' Luna started. She looked from face to face before Louise jumped up from the pile, picking up the huge suitcase she had brought with her. She smiled a bright, fanged smile and paced her hands on her hips.

''It's THAT tiiiiime~'' She sang.

* * *

**Sorry for the semi cliff hanger ^^ 'TIME' isn't anything innapropriate but it is something the demons get together to do every year kukukukuuu. and NO! head out of the gutter! XD We will be seeing some action son enough an you might even get to see some of the other minions weapons an fighting styles =D**

**NATURALLY, their will b some fluff because I love it, not sure if it will be more LunaxArthur or if it will be someonexRin ^^ **

**as usual, thanks for your reviews and pm's, I love reading through them.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Break in Tradition

**Yay! finally! some sweet sweet free time, something that is few and far between at the moment. I've been trying to get in a bit here an there but i finally had a few hours to myself to finish and check this so hope you enjoy the nice looooooong chapter. ^^ **

**As usual, hope you can ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes i may have missed, I do go through each chater over and over but i still manage to miss some and my spell ckecker is definitely flawed =/ anyways. I don't care if people don't like reading it but please comment! I love your feedback and reviews!**

**I do not own blue exorcist.  
**

* * *

Luna stared at the twinkling girl. When she finally figured out what she was talking about she sighed regretfully, ignoring Rin's and Arthur's questioning stares and trying to.

''Whaddya mean its time? We missed it an its a bit early to start for next year.'' She had to turn her head away from the guys to hide her blush, as much as she loved THAT she didn't want to let Rin an Arthur in on it just yet, especially not Arthur. ''It's alright, we can do it next...''

''NAAAA UUHH~'' Louise sang, pulling a face at Luna that made her wish she had something heavy to throw at it. ''Are special little non official show just got official!'' She exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot.

''Show?''

''What is she talking about?'' Rin and Arthur's interest intensified as the red faced girls shade darkened. She hid her eyes with her hair and clenched her fists while mumbling something to low to hear. Louise decided to take this moment to drape an arm around the red girls neck.

''aaaaaaw! Luna's embarassed! I never thought i'd see the day!'' There was an almighty thud as Luna grabbed the girls arm and made her do a cartwheel mid air and land in a heap, eyes spiralling.

''Why so meeeean? You know you Love it! It was your idea to begin with!'' THUD, Luna had grabbed one of her particularly heavy wedged boots off her shoe wrack and launched it at the girl, hitting her on the back of the head. As she raged at the crying girl, Quinn jumped over to Rin, taking a hand out of his biker jacket and brofisting Rin.

''Hay. So whats this thing anyway?'' Rin said, smiling at the elder who he almost saw as an idol. His wind swept curly brown hair. leather biker jacket, slim fitting faded and torn black jeans and leather biker boots reaked of European rebellion. Quinn hadn't followed Luna in being a market trader, he had taken over his families garage in his small hometown in Spain. He was usually covered in black oil smears but had taken time off since rushing to the Vatican to defend Luna. The two had became good friends in the time while Luna had been unconscious. During that time the entire group had been helping Rin brush up on his English and it was noticeable in how easily he conversed with the tanned elder.

''That would be the girls little dance performance. On bonfire night they dance in the park by the fire display. But until now, it was a hit an run kinda thing but Louise managed to pull a few strings and make it an official public thing this year. They talk to each other and copy the dances from existing music video's and then perform it that night. I still don't geet it but maybe its just a women/-demon thing.'' He laughed nervously as he looked at Luna's betrayed glare. ''What? It's not like someone else wouldn't tell them.''

''Well anyway. As Quinn said, I talked to the council and they said we could do it instead f the usual run in, do it and then run before the police catch us for disruption or antisocial behaviour or something stupid like that. It's at 7 tonight in the town centre, you know where the podium is by the crossover. We actually have an electrical supply so we don't have to rely on the stupid boom box. You should have seen me talking to the council! I had to make up a load of crap on how it would benefit the community an how It could be educational! I had to really restrain myself from laughing!'' Louise turned and picked up the huge suit case. ''Anyway, I'm sure your DIEING to see this years costumes!'' With that she dropped the suitcase and opened it. She what she pulled out made Luna's eyes turn into huge white circles and made her jaw drop. She pointed at the tiny black thing as her cheek twitched anxiously.

''Thats...Thats... THATS A SWIMSUITE!'' She screamed in horror, recoiling from the halter neck black one piece that looked like it was something made for a leg parts where longer than a regular swimsuit and when worn, would look something like hot pants. A dark aura formed above her head as the girl pulled out high leg sheer black stockings and monstrously high platformed court shoes, also black.

''Don't worry, there is a jacket to match and trust me, it looks absolutely gorgeous!'' The ash blond smiled, waving the...minimalistic...outfit in her hand.

''THAT DOESN'T MAKE THAT OUTFIT ACCEPTABLE IN PUBLIC!'' Luna shrieked, going red in the face as she noticed a wide smile spread across Arthur's blushing face.

''It's a performance! We are all wearing the same and your all most completely covered up so you will still look 'respectable.'' the girl rolled her eyes.

''There is nothing respectable about that! And what the ehll is with those shoes?! I can barely walk in those kinds of shoes, let alone DANCE in them! How the hell are we supposed to do the first half while wearing those monsters?'' The girl pulled a much lower pair of wedged ankle boots from the suitcase.

''I have these for us for the first half, when we have the 5 minute interlude, you can change into these ones for the second half, their not hard dances so you will be fine. I also have these unvisitable straps so they don't slide off your feet mid dance.'' She waved the thick clear rubber bands in her other hand. ''Its going to be are best ever so lets go and get changed an d do a little run through.'' Luna looked around quickly and jumped upwards, higher than any human could, and gripped one of the beams above them, she swung agilely onto it and jumped up onto the next one, casting a challenging look at the girls below.

''Your gunna have to DRAG me if you think i'm wearing those THINGS!'' She chanted, smiling manically. At that moment, Louise and Becky looked at each other, smiled and jumped up after her. Luna ran across the beam and jumped onto another one, unable to suppress the laughter she let out from their little game of chase. The two girls got onto the same beam as her and as she went to jump onto the next one, she felt something grab her tail mid-jump and squeeze lightly, enough to make her gasp, making her miss the beam and hurl towards the floor. Landing in a heap, she growled backwards up at Annie who had climbed up without her notice and pouted, crossing her arms.

''No faaaaair!'' She moaned as the others jumped down before her laughing at their triple tag success. Louise and Becky grabbed one of each of the the elders arms and dragged her into her own bedroom, Annie tailing behind and laughing at the entertained faces of the spectators. A few moments later, Rin, Arthur, Quinn and Yukio overheard Luna's protesting shouts.

''I am NOT going anywhere in this! Everyone is going to think i'm some sort of tramp wearing this!'' Their where a series of thuds and shouts and then Luna came hurlin g through her door, once again landing flat on her face. She jumped up and glared back at the group that followed her, all wearing identical outfits.

''What's the meaning of this! Since when did you all group up agains't me?!''

''Well we had to get you into in somehow and its fun bossing YOU around for once!'' Becky pointed as she gasped for breath while clutching her side as the fits of giggles refused to subside. Luna looked around and blushed as she realised that the guys where looking at her. Rin and Yukio where sharing embarrassed but impressed looks while Arthur and Quinn where gawking at her, blood spewing from their noses. There was silence as Luna's blush deepened and her vin sprouted. She couldn't quite stop herself from being pleased with Arthur's reaction. She caught sight of her reflection in the glass wall, The one piece hugged her body and left little to the imagination but even she had to admit that the rounded bolero jacket that cut short just below her chest with its elbow length sleeves and the flared white crinkle effect fabric that hung down looked stunning. The black Stockings where slightly see-through and showed off the sculpted effect that the wedged boots gave her legs, Even she could understand Arthur's reaction.

''Whatever. Lets get practice over with and go. One more word about how I look and I'm not doing it!''

Many hours later, Luna an the rest had ran through each song and as much as she loved the dancing and their little performance, she was raving in embarrassment a doing it in front of the guys. She didn't mind Quinn being there as he had seen it a few times before but Rin's flush wasn't helping and Arthur's failed attempts to hide his continuous nosebleed was making her cheeks burn. They where filing out of her front door to get into the taxi's that where waiting outside for them when Arthur grabbed her wrist before she left. He spun her around and put his hands around her waist, pressing her body to his and kissing her. Luna's already red cheeks took on a tone of purple as she pulled back slightly dazed. She stared up at him, about to tell him off when he smiled seductively.

''I really like that outfit.'' He lowered his face to hers once again but his face was met with Luna's hand travelling at 200 miles per hour. He staggered back at the sudden attack and Luna clenched her fists, screwing up her eyes as her entire body turned red and she trembled.

''Damn you creep!'' was all she said before storming out of the door,, trying to stop Arthur from seeing her own nosebleed.

….

They where standing on the stone platform in there positions. They had been standing there for lass than five minutes and there was a huge crown of people standing around, some where late night shoppers, some where bar crawlers and others had came knowing of the event. Luna was still blushing furiously at the cat calls they where receiving. She looked over at where the familiar faces grouped together and nodded. Quinn nodded back, hit a switch on a small metal box and the music started moments later. Most of Luna's embarrassment washed away as the thrill and excitement of putting on a show washed over her. As they danced, They where greeted by a roar of cheers from the crowd and an interested buzz of chatter. She even hared some people singing along to the foreign songs. She was a fluent dancer, her moves where sharp as she moved it in time with the music and in perfect unison with her friends. Her tail moved around behind her and she smiled to herself. They where known as the Dancing Devils which was the name that Becky had spread around on social networking sites when the two had started their little annual ritual, Even Luna found the pun amusing. She wondered how many people would look at her free tail, wonder where such miraculous technology was made and probably ask hr later where she had gotten it.

When they got to the end of the first half of their show, They finished in their poses and waved to the crown, blowing kisses and waking at the enthusiastically applauding crowd as they skipped off the podium. They where greeted with pats of congratulations and an onslaught of 'that was amazing's' as they waded their way toward sthe familiar group. Becky high fived Louise and then Quinn when they got to them.

''That was amazing!'' Rin chirped happily, eyes wide with admiration. Luna's cheeks reddened but she smiled carelessly, one hand behind her head. She felt hands creep around her waist and turned as Arthur kissed her on the cheek.

''I'm sorry about earlier, I kinda...couldn't help myself. That was amazing.'' He said into her ear, making her colour darken yet again only this time she smiled. Before she could say anything, she caught eyes with Yukio who was looking at her, his expression unreadable. She was about to say something but her attention was turned to Becky who had one of the observers by the collar and was shouting in his face in fury.

''TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES.'' She shouted, her Tail jerking angrily as she lifted the man off his feet and shoved him back, his evident intoxication making him stumble and then fall backwards. She turned and dusted her hands, ignoring the anrgry shouts of the drunken man as his friends hoisted him up. ''Idiot grabbed my tail.'' She murmured to the others who where looking at awkwardly. Luna caught sight of Yukio dropping his hand from the inside of his closed coat and narrowed her eyes wearily. He caught sight of her accusatory glance but before they could say anymore, Annie grabbed Luna's hands and pulled her out of Arthur's arms.

''Come on guys, were back on in 30, lets go!'' They quickly took the shoes that Quinn handed them and walked back onto the podium with Becky and Louise's just behind them and waved at the onslaught of applause and cat calls. The music started again after they took positions. Fotunately, these dances required less movement so Luna managed to go through it without stumbling or falling. When they got to the 5 second interval before last song they all closed their eyes, concentrating. A second later and Luna's flames burst from her along with Becky's light which cast a golden glow around her body. Louise's earth powers took the form of huge butterfly like wings behind her that where made up of a sparkling green dust that danced around her (1). Annie, being the daughter of Egyn king of water, took for form of thick mist that surrounding her, Luna felt her clothes dampen from the moisture which was immediately evaporated from her flames. Alll of them where now sprouting their long elf like ears, long nails and canines. A moment later then began their final song and the crown cheered wildly. Luna caught sight of Quin handing Ra huge bucket and whispering to them before they set off in different directions, waving the buckets around so that the change inside them clinked merrily. She smiled as she saw people dropping coins and even notes into the buckets as the audience continued to cheer. As the music ended, the cheers and catcalls reached its peak. Luna was breathing a little heavier and her legs felt like jelly, having only healed 12 hours ago. They did as they had before and jumped up and down, clapping and waving, blowing kisses and everything you would expect a group of ''young girls'' to do after a performance. Luna was waving at a group of enthusiastic looking primary school girls when her position froze and her wide smile turned to horror as she saw a figure crouching down a top of one of the high buildings jump down, landing on its feet directly in front of Rin. She watched in the green haired man in strange clothing said something as he leaned his face into Rin's and them flicked him on the forehead, sending Rin flying 20 feet in the opposite direction, skidding across the floor and coming to a stop, completely still. Luna watched in horror before looking to the other two who where looking at the new green haired demon who was laughing manically. She fumbled to pull her stockings down as she called to the other three.

''ANNIE! Clear out the crowd. Becky, you get Quinn and keep that guy company for a moment, Louise... Louise?'' Her eyes widened as she followed the youngers gaze to the still manically laughing newcomer. She noticed the thick reptilian tail swishing dangerously behind him and the oddly shaped horns on his head. Damn! ''LOUISE! Go and get Arthur and Yukio out of here, they wont be able to handle him.'' Her urgent shouts went unnoticed by the blond. Her natural angel curls seemed to coil as her green aura intensified, covering her entire body. ''LOUISE!'' She shouted, but before she could stop her, the blond had pulled back the fluttery white material that protruded from the elbow of her jacket to reveal her blue tattoo, She lifted that arm high and from it pulled her magical weapon, a swordstaff that dropped and bounced from the floor, She grabbed it with her other arm and jumped forward, using her aura to propel her over to the demon in one quick motion. Luna cursed and ran to find Yukio and Arthur who both had their weapons drawn, Yukio with his twin guns and Arthur his oversized sword named caliburn. They stood back to back, circling as a swarm of large goblins surrounded them, snapping furiously. Luna drew her daggers and connected them to the whips and slashed them viciously, decapitating nearby demons before throwing darts of flames at the goblins who where out of a reach. She caught up to the two who looked at her in amazement. ''LETS GO! I NEED YOU TWO TO GO AND GET RIN OUT OF HERE! WE'VE GOT THIS. IT'S AMIAMON, LOUISE IS LOOSING IT! I NEED TO GET HER AWAY!'' She shouted over the choir of screams emitted from the running humans who where running away from the scene.

''I'LL DEAL WITH THE GOBLINS, YOU GO AFTER LOUISE! I CAN...'' Yokio shouted but Luna cut him off.

''JUST DO IT! YOUR ONLY GOING TO GET HURT IF YOU STAY!'' Yukio gave her a hard stare, narrowed his eyes detestably and turned. He ran and Arthur nodded at her and followed.

She watched for a moment as they ran but ahead of them, an explosion of Blue erupted and Rin was suddenly souring through the air, katana in hand and rage contorting his face. Shit! She had forgotten about Rin's feelings towards the earth king. She cursed aloud and ran in his direction, quickly following him. She came to a stand still, Louise was swinging her swordstaff at the earth demon who danced around her, laughing as he directed his goblins towards her, She cut them down easily and they turned to dust, swinging madly yet skillfully at Amiamon. Rin landed a few feet away from the fighting two and screamed the demons name, who turned around, jumping a few meters away out of Louise's wild strikes. He smiled madly.

''I couldn't let you just leave little brother! We have so much fun together! And now I have you AND my daughter to play with!'' He lunged forward, landing a kick squarely in Rin's chest and Luna heard a series of sickening cracks. Rin was propelled backwards, only just managing to stay on his feet. Amiamon turned to Louise, he laughed and darted towards her, jumping agiley away from her swing and landed a foot on her shoulder. Louise looked at him, face seething with rage and she jabbed her weapon at him, opening a slice in the demons tail. Amiamon let out a loud shriek and jumped from the girls shoulder, sending her crashing to one knee with the force. Hetapped down a few meters away an was instantly forced to jump again as Rin lunged at him, sword positioned to kill. He missed and the green demon lifted his knee, causing another sickening cracking noise as he broke Rin's nose. H staggered backwards but gripped his katana with both hands, letting a grown roll off his chest. Luna saw his flames flicker and instantly dived forward, wrapping an arm around Rin's waist and jumping, taking Rin with her as she lept towards the roof of one of the buildings. Rin wriggled in her grasp and crashing an elbow into the back of her head, stars erupted in front of her vision as she tapped down on the roof, releasing Rin to place a hand on the back of his head, She looked around as Rin staggered back before raising his sword and charged towards her. Luna cursed and lept back out of the deadly slash before pouncing forward, grabbing Rin in a one handed headlock and jumping forward.

''Rin, snap out of it!'' She saw the rage in his face, his teeth bared and his pupils had taken a strange, jagged shape. She screamed out loud as she felt his blade pierce her stomach, running through and twisting. She gasped and released him mid air. She screamed aloud again as the blade tugged out of her on an angle that tire through more flesh as he fell. She landed and put away one of her weapons, freeing her hand so she could press on the wound, reducing the amount of blood that seeped from it. She turned to Rin who was breathing heaving, blood dripping from his sword. 'sorry kid,' she thought as she darted forward once again, dancing around his blade and smashing the hilt of her remaining dagger into the back of his head, knocking him out cold. She glanced at him guiltily and turned her attention to Louise who was still slashing wildly at Amiamon below. She jumped from the Roof, pushing past the pain and landed clumsily on her feet. She threw her dagger up in the air, flipping it so that she held it in reverse and jerked her arm so that the whip jolted forwards and wrapped itself around Louise. She pulled on it and the girl was thrown on the floor at her feet. She jumped over her and Ran to Amiamon.

''Wow, your pretty cool. Lets play!'' The demon jumped forward and Luna evaded the kick he sent flying at her head. She swiftly jabbed her sword up, aiming at the demons back but he jumped out of the way. She slashed again, this time the demon turned and used his elongated finger nails to block the blow. They clashed for a couple of seconds before Luna found an opening, She used her whip which coiled around the demons neck, his face froze in shock as he was thrown over Luna's shoulder as she used her body weight to send the demon crashing to the ground. She held the dagger firmly while the demon grasped at the chain strangling him and Luna stamped on his stomach, using what little freedom she had from Th whip to plunge the blade into the demons shoulder through to the ground, pinning him in place.

'''WHY ARE YOU HERE?'' She roared through the fog that was dulling her vision. The demon Looked up at her in fear, almost pleading.

''I I'm sorry, I just wanted to play with Okumura! I miss him!'' he continued to struggle against her chains that glowed blue with her flames. She manipulated her flames so that they burned the demon's neck, he writhed and shrieked below her and again Luna felt something pierce her shoulder, She clenched her teeth and looked down to see his sharp ended tail poking through. She tried to pull it out with her free hand but the demon moved his muscular tail, jolting to her and making her scream as it tore the gaping wound wider. She released the demon from the coil of metal and jolted forward to release herself from being impaled. She pulled her dagger out of Amiamons shoulder and slashed it sideways and opening a wide slash across the demons throat. He screamed and writhed. Bfore the wound healed, she jumped back one more time and plunged the dagger directly into the demons heart, the action made her let go of the sword as she bent to her knee's, grasping her shoulder. The demon let out one more almighty shriek and disintegrated, leaving behind a cloud of dist that blew away in the wind. She looked around, breathing heavily. Rin was sitting up on the rooftop, looking around frantically. His flames where still visible which didn't exactly comfort Luna. He dived up and lept down from the roof top, catching sight of Luna and raising his sword again to attack her, She grabbed for the dagger and deflected the blow, swiping one leg out from beneath her and swiping his feet from under him. He landed with a heavy thud to the ground.

'RIN! Your banned from cooking if you don't snap out of it damn it!'' She shouted as the demon scrambled to his feet. He froze for a moment as if trying to understand what she had said but he bared his teeth once more and let out a huge roar. He started towards her again and Luna took her defence once again. Before he could land a blow, Louise was standing in front of her, swordspear deflecting his attack.

''I GET IT, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! MY FATHER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR A LOT OF HORRIBLE THINGS BUT YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOURSELF!'' She shouted at the flame engulfed boy. He looked again like he was trying to process the words but shook his head and tried to swing again at Louise. She knocked his blow aside effortlessly and jabbed the blade end of her swordspear into his thigh, just enough to make Rin shreik and fall to one knee. Luna jumped forward, shoving Louise aside and wrapping an arm around Rin's head. As she did a familiar bang rang through her ears and Louise shrieked and fell to the ground. She looked around momentarily to see the girl hunched over, shivering, blood dripping from her upper arm. Luna was about to run to her as Rin's fist sunk into her stomach where he had previously stabbed her, She let out a shriek and spat a mouthful of blood. She held his head tighter.

''Rin, wake up. I know its hard but your flames are yours to control, not the other way around. Don't give the Vatican an excuse to kill you. You still ow me for putting you up remember?'' She whispered in his ear in a soft tone. He stopped trying to throw her off and stiffened.

''L...Luna..?'' He managed to whisper between wretched gasps. She released him and leaned back so she could look into his wide eyes. He looked around and focused on the wound Luna was clutching, realisation hitting him before his eyes closed and he fell back, unconscious. Luna sheathed his sword and shuffled over to Louise, She turned, searching for the source of the attack and found Yukio, his gun still pointing at Louise. She clenched her teeth and turned back to the girl who was breathing heavily, still clutching below the hole that emitted smoke. She

pried the girls arm off her and examined the wound through the black haze overcoming her. She shook her head in an attempt and turned to Yukio angrily.

''Get the bullet out and go and see to Rin!'' she commanded, the boys expression turned to fright as he darted forward after Arthur. ''Why the hell did you shoot her?''

''She was going to kill Rin'' he said shakily as he dropped by Louise's side, Arthur at her other side. He tried to move her hand from the wound but she only held on tighter,

''NO SHE WASN'T YOU IDIOT! If you can't snap him out of it, the next best thing is to knock him out! Your supposed to be his watcher, you should know this!'' She shouted at Yukio who winced, his face turning to hatred.

''SHE'S A DEMON! SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!'' He shouted. Luna grabbed him by the collar and dragged his face millimetres from her own.

''Listen here you...'' She hissed through gritted teeth before shuddering, gripping her shoulder. She looked up through slitted eyes, giving Yukio the most hateful look she could.

''There's no time to idol. Get that bullet out and go and check on Rin. I think his ribs are broken,'' She managed before she lost her balance and slumped against Arthur's chest.

''Damn in Luna! Forget the others for now, your in far worse shape! You just got stabbed with a demon slaying sword, this could get infected if we don't treat it soon!'' He almost growled at her as he removed his jacket, lay it down on the floor and made her lie back on it. She winced with every movement and her breath came in sharp gasps as simply breathing made cold agony shoot through her entire body. She let her head drop to the side as Arthur examined her and saw Quinn defeating the last of the goblins and then running towards them. He practically threw his sword aside and dropped to Louise's side, violently shoving Yukio face first onto the concrete floor as he bent over her. He took one glance at the wound, and clasped his mouth around it. sucking on it. His tail spasmed painfully as the holy water burned the insides of his mouth, he spat it out and repeated the action until Louise stopped her shivering and relaxed. Luna's eyes where wide in confusion as she watched, occasionally wincing as her breathing stretched her open wounds. She knew that Quinn was overly protective of his friends but failed to see why he was panicking so much over a small bullet wound, That smaller amount of holy water would be out of her system within the hour. Before she could say anything, Quinn turned, desperate panic on his face.

''We need to get her to a doctor, someone who knows how to deal with us!'' He said. Dragging his hand frantically through his hair.

''Why?'' Luna asked. ''She'l be alright, It's painful but she'll be fine.''

''You don't get it.'' He almost cried, his hands shaking. ''Keiran is going to loose it when he finds out about this! They wanted to wait until they where together to tell you. She's pregnant!''

* * *

**Hehehe, I loved writing about Luna getting pushed around for once ^^ and poor her for getting smacked around yet again, Rin too )'= thought it was about time we had some much needed action. Yet again a cliff hanger, i didn't want to write anymore or I would have been on page 10 an thats a little ridiculous. If you don't like the cliffies, let me know and I'll try to ''end'' the chapters a little less open ^^**

**anyways, chap 21 will be up within the next couple of days, hopefully before the weekend. Comment and let me know what you thought and thanks for all your comments xxx**


	21. Chapter 21 - Rest

**Yay, finally got another chapter out. I know it's short but its reeeally lat and i would have been up all night if i had written the whole chapter so i've split it into two chaps an will upload the next one soon! **

**Dakshay Narlougo; Thanks for your comment, the jelousy with rin an yukio jogged my memory a little bit but it won't quite play out like that, as a little spoiler/teaser, part of th e reason as to why Yukio will go bad will be Luna's fault, i rmembered after reading thins cause i remembered deliberately putting hints in here an there when luna an yukio interact and how luna takes the authority over yukio and he doesnt like being a little powerless. it will get interesting 3 as for rins training, that wills tart in the next chap ^^ thanks for your comment, really did help =D**

* * *

Luna went silent for a moment, her eye's where heavy front the loss of blood and her focus was slipping, so when she heard Quinn say that Louise was pregnant, it took Luna a while to flip through her mental dictionary to find the meaning of the word. She held Quinn' s desperate gaze for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened in shock. She tried to sit up but even the slight movement made her breath catch in her throat.

''Let's get back, we need to get out of here before the human police turn up.'' she said to Arthur who nodded. ''Yukio, do you think you can carry Louise? Rin is far to heavy for you.'' Yukio was reaching towards his brother but after narrowing his eyes at her, turned to the younger girl. They where all lifted and carried through the door Arthur had opened and Luna felt a little relief to being in her familiar apartment.

''Yukio, take Luna into my room, clan that wound with ginger and then see to Rin. Arthur, can you request for a doctor who has some experience with demon's?'' She said, still panting from being moved around. Arthur lowered her onto her sofa and left to follow Yukio in her own room and returned with some medical supplies and her favorite combo of shorts and tee. She allowed Arthur to help her remove what remained of the jacket, shoes and stockings that now hung in ribbons. She groaned as Arthur proceeded to clear out her wounds properly. She demanded that he turn away while she gingerly changed, blushing furiously as he refused to leave the room and almost turned around a few times, alarmed by her sharp intakes of breath when she lifted her arm. After clumsily changing into her shorts and tee, she lifted the tee and let Arthur wrap it in dressing and pulled back the oversized sleeve so he could do the same to the already healing hole in her shoulder, large enough to fit a large tube of toothpaste through.

''This still amazes me, it's not the first time i've seen someone with demonica healing but it still amazes me.'' He said as he helped luna to her feet as she requested. She stumbled into Rin's room where Yukio was examining his twin, he had already removed his shirt tee and was examining his bare chest, small bumps appeared at his sides in a sickeningly unnatural way and huge black bruises where already forming in multiple area' looked up to see Luna enter, Arthurs arm supporting her from the waist.

''Luna, you shouldn't be in here, You s..''

''Just remember one thing Yukio, You're lucky to be here after the stunt you pulled. Once Rin has recovered, you're handing back that key. If you want to see your brother, he can come to you.'' She said quietly, watching surprise and then anger pass over his face.

''You can't stop me from seeing my brother, I will...''

''You will what? I'm Rin's legal guardian by order of the Vatican, or did Rin miss out that tiny detail? And this is MY apartment. You can stay until Rin is healed and then you WILL return that key.''

Yukio glared at her, clenching and un clenching his fists at his side, completely lost for words. He didn't say anything and turned back to Rin who's eyes where now slitted open. His eyes suddenly shot open and panic spread across his face, he tried to jump up only to cry out as his shattered rib cage shifted and he collapse back panting through clenched teeth.

Yukio almost shouted. ''Try not to move, your badly injured. You're going to be stuck in bed for a while.'' after studying his surroundings, he calmed down and looked towards Luna, eyes widening once again.

''What happened?'' he asked wuiately. Luna noted Yukio looking away and Arthur's low ''hmph,'' of disapproval.

''You lost control. Do you remember Amiamon attacking?''

''I do but I only remember drawing my sword and then it's all blank. What happened to him?''

''He's gone. Yukio, Arthur, can you go and check on Louise? could you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?'' She asked, turning to the two. She didn't think Rin would want an audience for her next set of questions. Arthur stood and Luna noticed his hateful glance at Rin, Yukio lingered for a moment before ajusting his glasses and leaving. Once the door swung closed.

''Why did you ask Angel to keep an eye on Yukio?'' Rin asked.

''''Just wanted a little privacy is all, Arthur 1. Doesn't understand and I'm sorry to say this but I don't trust your brother as far as I can throw him, which would be very far might I add, I don't know what's going on in his head but he shot Louise when you attacked her.'' Rin's eyes widened.

''Is she Ok? Did I hurt anyone else?'' Luna chuckled.

''She should be fine, You had a good go at me but i've had worse, Becky almost sliced both my legs off.'' She started laughing but coughed and shuddered. She lifted her tee and gently pulled the bandages that Arthur had clumsily used to cover Rin's wound. She felt bad showing Rin the cause and effect of him loosing control. Rin studied it for a moment before his face saddened.

''I did that...'' He said, more to himself. Luna only smiled.

''It's Ok really. I've had worse. Worry about yourself a little more, the lump on the back of your head is my work, sorry about that,n your leg was from L:Louise. It's nothing personal, we just had to stop you before you went TOO far.'' she smiled trying to keep the mood light but Rin's face twisted and tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. Luna gritted her teeth and leaned forward, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

''Don't fell to bad about it, even Louise lost it tonight and she's had years of practice of controlling herself than you, you did quite well pulling yourself out of it last minute.'' Rin turned his head towards her, guilt in his eyes.

''How can I not feel bad about it? After everything...''

''I don't blame you in the slightest, granted I don't exactly want to have a run through with kurikara again but you forget that all the demon's you know have all been through this, I know It sounds like some stupid brotherhood or some crap but it's true, no one will ever blame you for what your demon half does. I've done this with others just like you before. Atleast we know we can snap you out of it easily enough.'' She went on. Rin was about to open his mouth when Luna reached out and ruffled his hair. ''enough talking now, you need to rest and then we can start training, no more distractions.'' She ever so slowly rose, Rin opened his mouth again to protest but her narrowed eyes that read ''say a word and i'll murder you'' and he let his head sink into the pillows, eyes drooping almost instantly. She made her way to the door, struggling slightly but not letting it show to much, she glanced back at the now sleeping teen and smiled, thinking how much fun she was going to have training him. What should have been a 15 second walk to Luna's own bedroom took her about 2 whole minutes before she knocked and entered her own room and was greeted by Yukio.

''She and the baby are fine, She's asleep. I'm going to check on Rin and get some sleep.'' He said quietly, not meeting her eye.

''Good, theirs a chair in Rin's room, that will have to do.'' She said coldly and let him pass,entering her room. Quinn who had been sitting besides Louise darted up and helped Luna sit in the chair he had been sitting in. She smiled in thanks and her attention turned to Louise who was sleeping pleacefully, on hand resting protectively on her stomach. She turned to Quinn who had atken a seat in the chair he had dragged in from the other room. Their was a few moments of silence and Luna's ears picked up on an additional noise in the room, her eyes widened slightly and a wide smile spread across Quinn's face.

''Can you hear it?'' He whispered, excitement lit his eyes. Luna listened a few more seconds and a wide smile spread across her own face at the sound of a fourth heartbeat in the room.

''Their both Ok.'' She whispered, sighing in relief. She studied the girl laying sprawled on her bed, her wound had almost completely healed with the absence of the holy water. 'I'd tell you to spill but I'm sure she would tear you a new horifice if you did.'' She chuckled and so did Quinn at the thought. When they stopped, Quinn's face turned serious.

''I really don't want that guy anywhere nere her, theirs something about him I don't trust.''

''Yukio? I know, I don't trust him either. He won't be sticking around for long, and well done on your part for not ripping him to shreds.'' She said, smiling slightly. Quinn flushed slightly and narrowed his eyes.

''Why ARE humans, him more than most, o damn stupid? It really gets on my tail!'' He bared his tth slightly.

''When did you become all big brotherly?'' Luna's smile widened but Quinn didn't appear embarrassed.

''Keiran asked me to watch over her an you know you're all like family, why wouldn't I?''

''Hmmm, I don;t know, you just never seemed the type, you where always Mr. alone and heartless.'' Luna couldn't help poking fun at him but a thought crossed her mind. ''Actually, I didn't even know you where in contact before you know what happened, I haven't heard from any of you three in ages.''

''Oui mère. We visit each other from time to time but we aren't exactly best of bud's, it was nice to catch up when we got to the Vatican.'' He gave a taunting grin at, even in her wounded and exhausted state, she still took the bait and her vein bulged.

''Don't oui mère me or i'll have to 'grind tu.' and give you a .donnant une fessée' if you're not careful,'' She gave a mock evil grin and he had to hold back a laugh. ''Well anyway, theirs plenty of room on the beams for you unless you want to sleep on the floor. Don't know about you but it's been a long day.'' She smiled and used all of her will to pushed herself out of her chair, Qui rose to help her but she gave him the same look she shook her head and bade him goodnight, slowly hobbling out of the room. When she had quietly closed the door behind he, she gazed longingly up at her favorite spot in the beams above and headed towards the sofa where Arthur was approaching her from. Before she could protest, he hoisted her into a princess carry and replaced her on the sofa. He handed her a mug of white hot chocolate which the smell alone made her sigh lazily, sone sip sending a wave of warmth through her and making her toes curl. Arthur moved out of sight and returned with a blanket, throwing it over her and he took a seat on the swivel chair next to the sofa.

''I'll have to write a report on this for the grigori before they find out from someone else. They're not going to be pleased to here on are first day back their was an issue.'' He said thoughtfully. Luna's eyebrows met in irritation.

''I'm sure they will understand, Rin has a history with Amiamon and he didn't hurt anyone else, bonus for the fact that we actually got him under control easily enough.'' she mumbled, fighting sleep with tooth and nail

'''He hurt you and he's lucky I di..''

''Don't say things like that. I'm fine an i've had much worse, you know that.'' her irritation ebbed and she smiled.

''That doesn't make it Ok.'' Arthur mumbled, his own exhaustion seeping into his voice.

'accidents happen but I'm not one for grudges. I'm going to start training him from tomorrow so this won't happen again anytime soon unless I want it to.''

''what do you mean if you want it to? And regardless of what you think,. The grigori aren't going to be pleased about this.''

''He can't learn how to control his flames properly if h can't regain control himself, that will come later, MUCH later. And he regained control without hurting any bystanders so not a bad start.'' She yawned wildly and shuffled in place, trying to find an angle that didn't make her wounds ache. She heard Arthur say something but she was already drifting to sleep, a smile creeping over her face as the memory of the tiny little fluttering heartbeat she had heard earlier entered her mind.

''we can talk about it tomorrow, goodnight A.''

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. i know it seems more like a filler cha but it was originally only half a chap, sorry about that but i will upload th next one soon xxx  
**


	22. Chapter 22 - Training

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE 3 hope you all had a wnonderful time! I wanted to write a christmas special but after writing a few sentances, thought whats the point when I know there are people waiting for me to update this damn story haha! Hope you enjoy this! Just a heads up, I wrote the last couple of paragraphs after a few baileys so i'm a little more than a little tipsy, I think its about time I pud down my shiny new god of war, ascensioon before I rage quit cause my fingers aren't doing what I want them to XD.  
**

**i'll probably regret uploading this tomorrow! XD but oh well a chappy with some mistakes is better than no chappy at all ^^.**

**This is my xmas prezzie to all of you an I HOpe (wink wink) that you guys can give me an even better prezzie by rating and reviewing 3**

**I do not own blue exorcist D'=**

* * *

When Luna awoke the next morning, she instantly noticed the buzz of voices from the kitchen/dining area. She rubbed and opned hr eyes slowly and sat up. She stretched her arms above her, testing to see how healed she was and smiling to herself when she felt almost back to normal. She stood up, not bothering to fold up the blanket and walked into the kitchen.

''morning sleeping beauty. The kettle is already boiled, how are you feeling?'' Came Becky's voice. Luna just shook her head and made herself a coffee, all but scaring everyone at the table with her pre coffee zombie exerssion. Luna sightlessly stared at the table while she sipped her coffee and everyone else around the table continue their chatter around her, non of it making any sence to Luna who's mind was completely vacant.

''Are you Ok?'' He asked.

''Fine, just waiting or my friend here to bring the briefcase back..'' There was a moments silence before the entire table erupted with laughter, Luna jumped at the sudden noise and then blushed, leaving the table to make more coffee.

''I forgot how bad you where in the morning, some of the stuff you come out with..'' Becky never got to finish her sentence as a cup was launched in her direct ion, She managed to catch it but laughed even harder. ''At least it wasn't a microwave this time.'' Luna gave her a look and returned to the table with her second coffee. After her second gulp, she snapped out of her half sleep and looked around. everyone was there, Rebecca, Annie, Crystal and Louise where chatting among themselves while Rin and Quin where talking about manga, while Yukio shifted awkwardly in his chair, his tea untouched.

''Where's Arthur?'' Luna asked, noticing his absence.

''He had to submit his report at Vatican HQ, He said he would be back in a few hours.'' Annie said. She turned to Yukio with an accusatory glare. ''Shouldn't you be leaving to, human?'' Yukio's eyes shot open in surprise and then h e glared right back.

''I'm here until Rin is better.''

''We can take care of him perfectly fine, you should leave.'' Becky spoke matter of factly but she narrowed her eyes hatefully in Yukio's direction. Yukio opened his mouth in defense but Quin cut across him.

''you better get out of here before Keiran turns up cause I can tell you now, he will kill you on sight and I personally wouldn't blame him.'' Rin was looking between everyone nervously.

''Hay guys come on...''

''No, I know he's your brother an all but humans are all the damn same! You think you can do as you please no matter who get's hurt or who's life gets destroyed. Want to know something? YOUR ONLY HUMAN! Your weak an pathetic!'' Quin's first where shaking with rage. He was interrupted by Louise.

''You should count yourself lucky that I don't kill you where you stand.'' the amount of venom and contempt in Louise's words grabbed everyone's attention. To everyones surprise, tears started falling and she shook violently, one hand covering her stomach. ''YOU NEARLY KILLED MY BABY! I'll never forgive you for this!'' She spat, her face pailed and a green tinge touched her cheeks and she ran towards the bathroom, throwing up noisily after she closed the door. The table remained silent as everyone glared at Yukio. Luna finally broke the silance.

''I'm sorry Yukio but I want you gone, you don't belong here. Pack your things and leave.'' Yukio didn't say anything, he just gave Luna a hateful glare before turning to Rin and standing up. ''I'll call you later.'' With that he left for the spare room to pick up his things. Luna walked to Rin an squeezed his shoulder. ''I'm sorry Rin, I think you can understand.'' To her surprise, Rin looked around and smiled goofily.

''It's Ok, I understand.'' Luna was completely disarmed by his response but smiled.

''So do you want to make break#Yukio's pov~

Yukio heard every word from the spare room. He was enraged by how they shunned him but couldn't help but felt sad. 'was this what Rin felt like?' he thought. He shook his head, he knew that it was ten times wors for Rin because unlike Yukio, Rin cared about those who shunned him. What saddened him even more was how he could now hear Rin and Luna happily discussion what to cook for breakfast, seemingly uninterested in what Yukio was doing. It hurt to think that Rin was now so involved with the demons that he wasn't even concerned about him but he knew he deserved it after the way he had treated him. A slight smile pulled at his lips, happy to know that Rin had found somewhere he can fit in but anger burned him at how much they all looked down on him. Yukio grabbed his exorcist coat and guns hastily, trying to get his anger under control and stormed out. He clenched his fists as he used his key to open a door to his dorm room, anger getting even more out of control as he didn't even get a goodbye from Rin.

''Ok,how he's gone, spill! I want to know everything from the beginning!'' Luna said to Louise enthusiastically as they sat back down. Luna had ended up cooking breakfast as shortly after Rin had started, he ended up hunched over clutching his chest as he struggled to breath, his Rins' still not fully healed. Louise smiled widely between shoveling food into her mouth at an ungodly pace.

''Well me an Keiran bumped into each other about a year ago and, well, a couple of weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant.'' Luna groaned disappointedly.

''come on! Surely you have more to say that that!'' She said in exasperation, Louise laughed.

''What did you expect? Their isn't much to say really, We weren't planning anything, it just happened by accident and we decided to keep it.'' She smiled again before returning to her plate. At that moment the intercom sounded and Luna got up to answer.

''Hello...''

''LET ME UP! WHERE IS SHE?'' Luna upulled the hone away from her head, cursing.

''Come on up then, nice to see you to.'' She laughed and replaced the receiver, pressing the button to open the front door. Less than 20 seconds later, Keiran ran through the door looking around wildly, he caught sight of Louise who jumped up and paced towards him. He met her half way and embraced her for a moment before holding her at arms length and studying her.

''Are you Ok? Is the baby Ok? How are you feeling?'' He stammered, not embarrassed by the fact that there where so many spectators who averted their eyes awkwardly, not wanting to impose on their moment. Louise smiled wildly, cheeks redenning.

''We're fine, no damage done. I'm feeling great, now that you're here.'' She smiled wistfully and tried to put her arms around him again but he stepped back.

''Where is he? I'm gunna kill him.''

''He's gone, forget about him, come and get some breakfast.'' She turned and lead him to the table with the others who all greeted him warmly. Luna leaned over.

''So, how does it feel, dad?'' Keiran returned her wide smile and looped an arm around Louise's waist, pulling her closer.

''I can't wait. It was a big shock but we're happy. How are you? Lou said you got hurt.''

''I'm fine, Rin got hurt far more than I did but he'll live.'' She smiled and clapped her hands together, eyes twinkling. ''Can I babysit?'' The entire table laughed and they broke down into excited chatter. Louise and Keiran enthusing about their expectancy while all the girls listened dreamily,occasionally squeeing.

''So have you guys thought about names?'' Becky pipped up. The happy couple smiled at each other before turning to Luna.

''it was a no brainer really, for a girl it will be Luna, if its a boy it will be lex, its the only thing we could think of thats similar to on of your manes. Since you where like a mum to both of us, we really wanted to make him or her after you. What do you think?'' Luna looked from one to the other before diving up and wrapping her arms around both their necks.

''I love you guys!'' She squealed, earning laughter from everyone around. She sat back down and pouted. ''You better not be thinking of teaching it to call me nanny!'' The couple laughed lightly.

''Well we where but if you really don't want to.'' Louise turned to everyone around the table. ''An you guys will be aunties' and uncles. You to Rin.'' Rin had been sitting back, feeling out of place in the close group but straightened in his chair, pointing at himself. Louise nodded happily and Rin grinned widely.

''This is so cool!'' he said.

''Hay, baby talk over now, How about we start your training? Do you think your up to it?'' Luna smiled, throwing Rin off guard. He turned to her and nodded, face turning serious. Luna stood and turned to everyone at the table. ''You guys want to come watch?'' Becky and Quin stood and followed Luna towards the front door. Luna pulled out a huge bag from the coat cupboard and threw it over her shoulder before they left, They followed the hallway to the emergency exit and walked up the stairs to the room. Rin shadowed Luna's steps.

''So what do you have in mind? I started training with candles back at true cross and I was lighting only certain ones. I got the hang of it but I never moved onto anything else.''

''Well we will be using candles but I want you to start using your sences to locate and ignite the candles instead of just looking at them.'' Luna explained. Rin's eyes widened.

''That sounds really complicated, how am I supposed to do that?'' he asked nervously. Luna laughed.

''It's far easier than it sounds, it just takes practice.'' Rin looked uncertain but he nodded determinedly. They reached the top of the stairs and Luna unlocked the door, leading them onto the rooftop, Luna heard the gasps of amazement from Rin as they looked around, there was nothing up here apart from a table with numerous chairs under a huge stone marquee/bandstand. Luna stopped a few feet from the marquee with the sack she carried and dropped it on the floor and took out one of the many candles and a blindfold.

''Rin, you sit over there, I want you to put this on and I'm going to place the candle in a random spot, I want you to use your sences to find it and light it.'' Luna explained, throwing him the blindfold which Rin caught.

''Are you serious? This is way to hard!'' He complained but sitting where Luna pointed regardless. Rebecca and Quin took their own seats under the marquee and observed as Luna waited for Rin to sit down and cover his eyes with the blindfold. Luna silently tiptoed off to Rin's left and placed the purple candle on the floor and stepped back.

''Ok Rin, I'm assuming you already know to only use a tiny flame. What direction Is the wind blowing? Your facing due west.''

''How am I supposed to know?'' Rin said sulkily. Luna tsk'd.

''Just tell me.'' Luna crossed her arm's, leaning to one side and waited.

''...north?''

''Correct. Now can you tell me what is around you just from the wind? You should be able to feel the disturbance.''

''Eeh? How the hell am I supposed to know that?''

''Well you know what the wind feels like when your on open ground, you should feel the disturbance in the wind from barriers even as small as the candle.'' Rin shuffled irritatedly but sat still, focusing.

''I's the candle to my left?'' He said unsure.

''Correct. Now can you smell the candle?''

''I think I can, is it lavender or something like that?' I can smell it pretty strong.'' Rin asked, clearly feeling a little more confident from his success so far.

''Well done. Now use those sences to locate it and light it, take your time.'' Luna said. Rin nodded and concentrated again. Seconds creeped by and then to Luna's utmost surprise, a tiny blue flame lit the purple candle.

'Did I do it?'' Rin asked hopefully.

''Take off your blindfold,'' Luna said smiling. Rin removed it and looked around, when he caught sight of the candle approximately 5 feet away from him he jumped up and fisted the air only to bend over clutching his side's. Luna couldn't help but laugh at Rin's carelessness but he only looked up and smiled.

''Again?'' He said happily.

They trained for hours, Luna moving the candle around in different places, sometimes Rin lit it some times but other times he missed. Even outside, they didn't notice it turning dark and before they knew it, it was pitch black. Rin was sitting down cross legged as before, huffing slightly from using his flames and Luna decided it was time to call it a night.

''Well done Rin, you're doing better than I thought.'' She smiled as she went over and helped him stand. He took off the blindfold and beamed.

''Thank's. I see what you meant, it's not as hard as it seemed. What's next?'' He asked as they headed towards the door leading back inside, Rebecca and Quin meeting them half way.

''Tomorrow it will be two candles and then three and so on. After that it will be different scented candles and then we can move it inside where you don't have the wind to give you a hint and when I can trust you not to burn everything. Forget training for now, Who's cooking?''

''Alright, now this time, I want you to locate both candles and only burn the sandlewood one.'' They where up on the roof and Luna had placed two candles, one rose and one sandlewood in random places around Rin who sat cross legged on the floor like yesterday. Rin nodded and focused. Luna observed as he concentrated. A small blue flame erupted in mid air a few centimeters away from the natural coloured candle. Rin removed his blindfold hopefully but pouted when he saw that he had missed by a few centimeters.

''Don't look so put out, this is where it gets awkward so you're bound to mess up a few times. Try again.'' Rin nodded and replaced his blindfold while Luna silently moved he candles again and stepped back.

''Try now but with the rose candle.'' Luna called. Again, Rin focused and missed by an inch. He looked disappointed when he caught sight of it and replaced the blindfold. After several more tries alternating between the two scented candles, he still hadn't managed to lite one. He crossed his arms and looked embarrassed.

''I'm trying, I'm trying! Gimme a break.'' He shouted defensively, not looking up.

''I never said anything, An don't worry about it, if you can't get the hang of it we can go back to using one candle.'' Rin looked around in surprise. ''What?'' She asked. Rin's eyes were wide with surprise.

''You're not going to scald me?'' He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

''why would I?'' She asked, taken aback by his question. He stared at her for a moment before smiling shyly.

''nothing, it's just that when Supra trained me, she would scauld me for not getting it on the first try.'' Luna frowned.

''Yeah well miss Kirigakure doesn't know how hard they actually are to control. It's not something you can just do, it takes practice.'' Luna smiled as Rin nodded happily and pulled the blindfold back over his eyes and looked in Luna's direction, waiting for her to move the candles. When she did she called for him to try again and this time he got it right. Luna cheered to let him know that he had succeeded and without removing his blindfold, he clapped his hands together.

''Alright, a few more goes at this an then we can move on to something a little more complicated.'' Luna grinned evily but Rin only nodded and replaced the blindfold. A few successful tries and Luna was now setting two of each scented candle in random places. She was pleased when Rin looked in her direction confused.

''whooaa? You want me to light two?''

''Very observant, there are two of each candle an I want you to light the rose ones. When your ready.'' Luna stepped further back this time. Rin did as he had been doing and fell silent. Bead's of sweat broke out over his face as he clenched his teeth in concentration. The two candles Luna wanted him to light burst into flames and melted into puddles almost instantly. Luna threw back her head and laughed. Rin jumped at the sudden sound and looked around.

''close enough, pretty good for a first try anyway.'' She called. ''Now put flames out, have you tried that before?'' Rin shook his head but focused on the flames, Luna only laughed harder when they only got bigger.

''Ok, make them go smaller, remember that even when they have left your body, you still have full control of them if you know how. That's it.'' she smilded as he watched the flames slowly reduce to nothing. ''Great! Why don't you try liting them again?'' Luna laughed as Rin had a rage fit when once again he completely engulfed the remaining two candles.

''How's it going?'' Quin asked later that day as Luna entered shortly followed by Rin who was dragging his feat in exhaustion. He smiled and gave a thumbs up and Quin chuckled, Luna making way for a coffee. He slumped down on a chair next to Quin who was currently holding a game pad and smashing the buttons repeatedly. Keiran was sitting next to him with one arm around Louise who was turned away from the guys playing an intense game of cheat, laughing as Louise called Rebecca's bluff and teasingly shoved the huge pile of cards at the looser of that round. Rin let his head fall back and closed his eyes, happy to not have to concentrate on anything but feeling happy at how far his training had come in only two days. He had missed sometimes, lit the wrong candles and accidently missed all together, liting numerous little flames on the floor much to Luna's amusement before he started getting it right. At first he had expected to get a flurry of insults or for something to be launched at him but Luna had only encouraged him or laughed. He felt bad for being quick to get defective but it had become a natural reaction from when he trained with shura. He was growing accustomed to the lack of pressure he was getting from all angles and was able to just go with it. Maybe that was why he had had so little success before, he thought. Always pressure, Supra expecting him to just be able to control his flames at the drop of a hat, the Grigori looming over him like a dark cloud, the pressure he felt from wanting to be acknowledged by his brother and friends. At the time it had always beein at the back of his mind, nagging, pulling at his concentration and effectively slowing down his progress. Here he didn't have anything to worry about, he was at ease and could concentrate without distractions and he found his flames succumbed to his will with much less effort. Dispite this, it was still a challenge now that he had to focus not only on his flames, but his had wanted to continue trainining but Luna had said that if he over does it, he will find it harder to control if he over did it. Something fell into his lap interrupting his thought's and he looked down to find a game controller.

''Ever played Tekkin?'' Quin asked, a challenging expression on his face. Rin smiled and picked up the wireless pad, examining it curiously.

''I played a little of an older game when I was younger, Is this a pss 3? I haven't even seen one before!'' He asked, childish excitement on his face. Quin laughed.

''This is the latest game an the 4th concole just came out to so guaranteed we will have one soon enough.'' Quin looked back at the cinema sized Tv, going through the menu setting the game to two player mode.

''I would have already had one but their sold out everywhere.'' Came Luna's irritated voice from the kitchen. Quin grinned and leaned in towards Rin.

''Yeah, she could get one but probably doesn't want to pay the price that the resellers want for them.'' He whispered mischievously. His face turned into a frown as a small blue flame flared in his face, making him jump back in his seat, eyes wide in shock.

''I heard that.'' Luna called, making everyone erupt into a fit of laughter at Quin's slightly horror struck face. Luna returns, coffee in one hand and laptop in the other. Rin turned his attention back to the game and they played furiously for hours. Eventually, Luna's phone sounded to the tune of her latest obsession, shinee's everybody, and she smiled, letting it play for a little while before frowning at the caller id.

''hello?'' She said, voice polite but barely. Rin was surprised to quietly here his twins voice.

''I have some homework from cram school for Rin, he still wants to become an exorcist.'' Yukio said through the speaker. Rin shuffled uncomfortably as the rest of the group glared in Luna's direction.

''It's Ok, pass it over.'' She sand and hung up. ''Yukio's coming over, He has homework for you.'' Luna said simply, returning to her laptop. A moment later, the front door opened and Rin jumped up, happy to see his brother but feeling everyone's gaze on his back as he walked away. ''Tell him to take his shoes off if he's coming in.'' Luna called neutrally Rin kept walking and eventually came face to face with Yukio. Yukio looked around nervously before smiling at Rin with a glint in his eyes.

''Hay Rin, how are you feeling?'' He said awqwardky, inclining at his sides. Rin rubbed them without wincing.

''All healed up.'' He enthused, smiling broadly. Yukio's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded.

''I have some homework for you, since you're not coming to cram school, I thought I would bring the work to you.'' He smiled evily and handed Yukio a stack of papers and books. Rin's face dropped as he slowly reached out for the bound pile, pout in lace.

''Damn it Yukio, Aren't we on are holidays or something?''

''Only in regular school, cram school run's all year.'' With that, Luna appeared at Rin's shoulder.

'Come on Rin, it's not that bad, I guess onw is a good time to see if you have adjusted to your 'demon' self, you have been playing games for most of the day so you might find it easier to knuckle down. Think of it as a part of your training.'' She grinned, placing a hand on Rin's head. He blushed slightly but nodded as he turned away, both liking and disliking the idea. As he retreated to his room, he lingered before entering as he heard Yukio speak to Luna.

''So how is his training coming along? Has he made any progress?'' Yukio asked, Rin frowned has he heard Yukio's patronizing tone, did Yukio really have that little faith in him?

''I'll tell you the truth, even I'm surprised by his progress with everything that's happened. What where you expecting me to say?'' Luna's sneer was unmasked and Rin couldn't help feel a little hint of satisfaction as Yukio seemed to struggle to respond.

''...good to here. if you think you need an extra hand, I can ask shura to help you.'' HE said awkwardly. Rin knew Luna's irritation was probably peaking at that moment.

''An why would I need help?I've said it before, Aren't you sposed to be the smart one? I learned how to control my own flames alone without help, i'm sure I can point Rni in the right direction.'' Their was another couple of seconds silence before Rin heard the sound of leather being stressed, probably as Yukio bowed, and a door slammed as h left. Rin sighed and opened the door, dropping the pile on the table and collapsing on his bed. Before he had enough time to let his thoughts wonder, their was a rapping on his bedroom door which made him jump.

''Don't worry about rushing the homework, just as long as you get it done at some point this week.'' Rin looked in the direction of the door and smiled to himself, jumping into a sitting position.

''It's Ok, I'll get it done.'' Rin called happily, slid into his desk chair and opened the first notebook in the pile and drawing a pen from nereby.

* * *

**Yay another chappy! I know this fels like a bit of a filler but i needed to get some of Rins training in as that seems to be a sort of high demand thing. anyway.s will update soon, have plently more free time on my hands now so i'll be able to update much more frequently =D**

**hope you all had a fabulous christmas and wishing you all the best in the new year! much love to you all =D**


End file.
